CRUSH IN RUSH
by Dalnim Lee
Summary: Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Dua mahluk yang bertolak belakang, yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersinggungan. Tetapi kehidupan mempertemukan mereka ke dalam pusaran nasib yang tidak terelakkan./ KYUMIN (GS) / REMAKE by Novel Santhy Agatha. DLDR! [END]
1. Chapter 1

**CRUSH IN RUSH**

 **Pairing : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin & Other Cast.**

 **Warning : REMAKE dari novel Santhy Agatha menjadi KYUMIN version! Dont Like, Dont Read!**

 _Sungmin terlambat datang bekerja!_

Dengan nafas terengah, sungmin setengah berlari menuruni bus itu sambil menyumpah dan mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kalau saja tubuhnya tidak terasa begitu lelah, sungin pasti tidak akan memutuskan tidur lagi siang tadi. Dia berpikir hanya tidur satu jam saja karena rasa mengantuk menderanya begitu kuat. Tetapi bodohnya dia lupa menyalakan alarm.

Ketika terbangun, matahari sudah menyembunyikan diri di balik cakrawala, membiarkan bulan menggantikan tugasnya. Sungmin terlambat bekerja hampir satu jam.

Sambil mengerutkan keningnya cemas, sungmin membayangkan bagaimana marahnya sang manager cafe kepadanya. Manager cafe itu tidak pernah menyukainya, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena sungmin bertubuh kecil dan dianggapnya lemah, sama sekali tidak bisa membantu jika ada pekerjaan berat. Selama ini dia selalu mencari-cari kesalahan sungmin, mencoba membuktikan bahwa seorang perempuan tidak cocok bekerja shift malam di sebuah cafe.

Napasnya makin terengah karena berlari makin kencang, jarak dari halte bus ke cafe memang biasanya dia tempuh sambil berjalan kaki ketika waktunya panjang, tetapi sekarang dia harus sesegera mungkin tiba di cafe itu.

Setengah melompat sungmin terburu-buru menyeberangi jalan itu, tempat cafe itu terletak diseberangnya, sampai suara rem yang berdecit kencang dekat sekali dengannya membuatnya memejamkan mata, kaget dan panik.

'Aku akan mati...'

Desahnya di detik-detik terakhir, tetapi ketika dia tetap memejamkan matanya, tidak terjadi apapapun. Tidak ada rasa sakit di badannya, dan bahkan dia tidak terguling jatuh tertabrak entah apapun itu. Dengan hati-hati, Sungmin membuka matanya.

Kumpulan orang berkerumun melihatnya. sungmin mengernyit, orang-orang memang selalu tertarik dengan kecelakaan, dan berkerumun. Dia menatap ke samping tubuhnya dan menemukan sebuah mobil warna hitam, dekat sekali dengan tubuhnya, tampaknya mobil itu di rem tepat pada waktunya sehingga tidak menyentuhnya meskipun hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari tubuhnya.

Pintu mobil terbuka, dan seorang lelaki tampan bertubuh tinggi dengan kacamata hitam turun dari balik kemudi. Lelaki itu cemberut, dan ketika dia membuka kacamatanya, sungmin menyadari bahwa lelaki itu adalah lelaki yang sama yang membantunya semalam, salah satu pelanggan tetap cafe tempatnya bekerja.

"Dimana otakmu sehingga menyeberang terburu-buru seperti itu dan melupakan keselamatan dirimu?" Dahinya mengernyit, "Oh jangan lupa, keselamatan diriku juga, aku bisa saja membanting stir dan menabrak trotoar tadi kalau aku tidak bisa mengerem tepat pada waktunya." Pipi sungmin memerah, malu dan gugup dimarahi di depan banyak orang begitu, meskipun banyak orang-orang yang berkerumun memutuskan pergi ketika menyadari bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Maafkan saya." sungmin bergumam lemah, sedikit gemetar tak tahan dengan tatapan tajam lelaki itu.

"Kau terluka?" tanya lelaki itu cepat, matanya menelusuri seluruh tubuh mungil sungmin.

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Baguslah." Lelaki itu mendengus kesal, "Lain kali hati-hati!" dengan ucapan penutup yang sinis itu, lelaki itu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memasuki mobilnya kembali, lalu melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan sungmin yang mundur kembali ke trotoar sambil menatap mobil hitam itu melaju meninggalkannya hingga tertelan keramaian jalan raya.

Sungmin menyeberang lagi, kali ini memutuskan untuk berhati-hati agar kejadian mengerikan dan memalukan tadi tidak terulang kembali padanya, lagipula dia sudah benar-benar terlambat sekarang. Sungmin berdecak, manager cafenya akan berpesta pora dengan kesalahannya ini.

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

Ketika sungmin memasuki pintu belakang cafe itu, dia langsung berhadapan dengan jungmo, salah satu pelayan pria di cafe, lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat sungmin datang.

"Kami kira kau tidak datang hari ini." gumamnya dalam senyuman, jungmon memang termasuk salah satu pelayan cafe yang baik kepadanya,

sementara pelayan yang lain bersikap datar dan tak peduli, "manager kim sudah mengomel-ngomel dari tadi."

Sungmin melongok ke balik punggung sungmin, mencari-cari sosok Manager kim, Manager cafe yang galak itu. Jungmo tergelak melihat tingkah sungmin.

"Dia tidak ada, dia sedang di depan. Cepat ganti pakaianmu dan bekerja, berharap saja dia sudah lupa akan kemarahannya." Lelaki itu menepuk punggung mungil Sungmin, memberi semangat, lalu melangkah pergi. sungmin segera merangkapi kemejanya dengan baju pelayan, mengikat rambutnya dan kemudian melangkah dengan hati-hati ke depan. Dia sedikit mengintip dan berdebar ketika mendapati manager kim sedang berdiri di dekat meja kasir, sambil menghela napas panjang sungmin melangkah keluar.

'Ya sudahlah... apa yang terjadi, terjadilah...'

Baru beberapa langkah saja, rupanya mata manager kim yang awas sudah langsung menangkapnya. Lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dengan galak dan menghampiri Sungmin.

"Kau pikir jam berapa ini? Kenapa kau baru menampakkan batang hidungmu heh?"

Sungmin hampir saja terlompat mendengar bentakan Manager kim di belakangnya, dia membalikkan tubuhnya dengan hati-hati dan menatap takut-takut.

"Maaf manager... saya... saya terlambat." sungmin sendiri merasa tak enak ketika mengucapkan alasan yang paling tidak bertanggung jawab itu.

Sementara seperti yang sudah diduganya, manager kim semakin marah mendengar alasannya.

"Kau pikir perusahaan ini milik ayahmu sehingga kau bisa seenaknya datang terlambat dengan alasan terlambat? Aku sebenarnya sudah tidak suka dengan kehadiranmu di bagian pelayan cafe ini, kau harusnya tetap berada di bagian belakang menjadi pencuci piring!"

Dan kemudian, manager kim memberinya hukuman mencuci piring sendirian, seluruhnya tanpa bantuan dari siapapun.

 **...**

Setelah selesai mencuci entah ratusan piring dan panci, wajan serta peralatan masak lain yang berukuran besar dan lengket, sungmin menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding belakangnya dan menghela napas panjang.

Entah berapa jam dia berkutat dengan kegiatan itu, ditatapnya kedua telapak tangannya dan mengernyit, kulit telapak tangannya sudah keriput karena terus-terusan terkena air dan di beberapa sisi mulai terasa pedih akibat kontak terlalu intens dengan sabun cuci.

Sungmin menghela napas panjang, berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Pekerjaannya masih banyak, dan dia harus semangat.

Dia membutuhkan pekerjaan ini untuk hidupnya, yang harus dia lakukan adalah bekerja lebih giat sambil berusaha mencari jalan untuk menemukan kesempatan yang lebih baik.

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

Ketika melihat tulisan di layar ponselnya, Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya. Itu telepon internasional, dari nomor yang sangat dikenalnya, pengacara ayahnya di London.

Kyuhyun mendengus kesal, pengacara ayahnya sudah berkali-kali meneleponnya, membujuknya supaya mau berkunjung ke London, mengunjungi ayahnya yang katanya kondisi kesehatannya semakin memburuk.

Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak tertarik menemui ayahnya, lelaki itu dulu membuangnya dan ibunya hanya karena mereka dianggap tidak sederajat dengan keluarganya, apalagi mengingat ibunya seorang asia yang hanyalah seorang murid pertukaran beasiswa di kampus anaknya.

' _Kesalahan masa muda'_ Begitu dulu komentar kakeknya. kyuhyun tidak mau menyebut lelaki itu sebagai kakeknya, dia hanyalah lelaki tua aristrokat yang sombong dan tidak punya hati. Lelaki tua itu, begitu mengetahui 'kelalaian' ayahnya yang menghamili gadis asia yang dianggapnya tidak sederajat, langsung mengirimkan ayahnya bersekolah ke Amerika, dan kemudian memberi uang kepada ibunya dan mengatur kepulangan ibunya dengan paksa ke seoul. Ironisnya, ibunya hanyalah seorang wanita muda yang tidak punya siapa-siapa di London yang bisa membantunya melawan ketidakadilan itu, hingga pada akhirnya dengan pasrah, membawa bayi dalam kandungannya pulang ke seoul.

Pada masa itu, di tempat tinggalnya, hamil sebelum menikah merupakan aib tersendiri. Orangtua ibunya marah besar ketika ibunya pulang ke Seoul dalam keadaaan hamil, dikeluarkan dari beasiswanya karena pengaruh kalangan atas di London, dan mempermalukan keluarga. Beruntunglah seorang lelaki, sahabat ibunya di masa lalu yang sangat menyayangi ibunya memutuskan untuk bertanggung jawab kepada ibunya. Lelaki itu kemudian menikahi ibunya, menyelamatkannya dari aib keluarga dan dengan tegar tetap menopang ibunya ketika banyak pandangan mencemooh ketika ibunya melahirkan kyuhyun, anak lelaki dengan rambut cokelat keemasan dan kulit pucat yang sangat kontras.

Kyuhyun lebih mengakui Hankyung sebagai ayahnya, lelaki itu menyokong kehidupan ibunya, memperlakukan Kyuhyun seperti anaknya sendiri, membiayai sekolahnya hingga menjadi arsitek yang sukses seperti sekarang. Sayangnya, sepertinya Tuhan terbiasa mengambil orang-orang berhati baik lebih cepat supaya bisa segera berada di sisinya. Lima tahun lalu, Hankyung dan ibunya meninggal dalam sebuah kecelakaan, meninggalkan kyuhyun benar-benar sendirian di dunia ini.

Ya. Dia sendirian. Ayah kandungnya di London tidak masuk hitungan. Dua tahun yang lalu, nama Kyuhyun sebagai arsitek jenius dimuat dalam sebuah artikel bisnis di London, kabar tentang dirinya sampai ke telinga ayah kandungnya yang saat ini sudah memegang kerajaan bisnis besar mewarisi kakeknya yang sudah meninggal, ternyata menyadari bahwa dia berhubungan dengan kyuhyun sepertinya lelaki itu menyewa detektif karena beberapa lama kemudian, pengacaranya menelepon Kyuhyun, mengatakan bahwa ayah Kyuhyun mengharapkan kedatangannya ke London.

Kyuhyun menolak. Punya hak apa lelaki itu sehingga tiba-tiba memasuki kehidupannya dan memaksa Kyuhyun menerimanya? Kyuhyun sudah tentu tidak butuh ayahnya, dia lelaki yang sukses dengan kemampuannya sendiri, dan sama sekali tidak membutuhkan apapun dari ayahnya yang tidak bertanggungjawab kepadanya dan ibunya di masa lampau.

Tetapi ponselnya berdering terus. Pengacara ayahnya di seberang sana rupanya tidak mau menyerah, dia pasti menyadari keengganan kyuhyun, karena itulah dia terus menerus memaksa. Dengan jengkel kyuhyun mengangkat telephone itu.

"Ayah anda sekarat." Itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkan oleh pengacara ayahnya dalam bahasa inggris berlogat kental ketika mendengar Joshua mengucapkan "Hallo".

Kyuhyun mengeluarkan suara decakan tidak peduli bergumam dengan bahasa ayahnya, "Memang sudah saatnya."

Hening. Pengacara ayahnya di seberang sana mungkin sedang menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa kejamnya kyuhyun kepada ayahnya.

Dia lalu bergumam lagi tampaknya berusaha menyabarkan diri,

"Beliau tidak punya anak laki-laki, sementara itu warisan gelarnya harus diserahkan kepada anak laki-lakinya, kalau tidak warisan itu akan diambil oleh sepupu jauhnya. Ayah anda bersikeras untuk memberikan warisan gelar dan seluruh hartanya kepada anda."

"Aku tidak butuh gelar dan harta."

"Saya tahu itu." suara pengacara ayahnya melemah, "Yang perlu anda tahu, isteri ayah anda yang sekarang mempunyai dua orang anak perempuan yang dibawanya dari pernikahan sebelumnya, jadi anak itu selain perempuan, juga bukan merupakan darah daging ayah anda. Dan kalau anda mau tahu pendapat saya, lebih baik harta itu jatuh ke tangan anda daripada jatuh ke tangan nenek sihir itu. Dia akan menguras habis seluruh harta ayah anda begitu ada kesempatan, dan saya mohon kepada anda karena hanya andalah satu-satunya yang bisa menjaga warisan ayah anda."

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

Kyuhyun memandang berkas-berkas yang pernah dikirimkan oleh pengacara ayahnya kepadanya. Berkas itu berisi inventarisir mengenai seluruh harta yang dimiliki ayahnya, mencakup saham mayoritasnya di perusahaan miliknya juga beberapa properti seperti rumah dan tanah.

Kyuhyun bisa saja mengabaikan itu semua dan menjalani hidupnya dengan tenang. Toh dia tidak ada hubungannya dengan semua orang itu. Kalau memang harta ayahnya akan jatuh ke tangan isterinya yang tamak, itu mungkin itu memang balasan yang setimpal untuk ayahnya.

Tetapi godaan untuk membalas dendam terasa begitu kuatnya. Ayahnya sekarang memohon agar dia mau menerima gelar dan warisannya, gelar yang dulu membuat dia dan ibunya ditendang dari kehidupan ayahnya. Ada kepuasan tersendiri ketika membiarkan lelaki tua itu memohon-mohon kepadanya.

Kyuhyun tiba-tiba tersenyum sinis. Otaknya berputar mencari cara, menemukan jalan membalas dendam yang paling menyakitkan untuk ayahnya dan keluarga angkatnya di London.

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

Lelaki itu datang lagi. Sungmin mengintip dari balik tirai yang membatasi areal dapur dengan bagian luar cafe. Lelaki itu tampak sangat misterius, selalu datang pada waktu dini hari, kadang hanya merokok dan menikmati secangkir kopi, kadang dia tampak sibuk berkutat dengan laptopnya, dan kemudian baru beranjak ketika pagi menjelang.

Apakah lelaki itu tidak pernah tidur?

"Mengintip apa?" tiba-tiba jungmo muncul di belakangnya, ikut melirik dari balik tirai dan membuat sungmin kaget setengah mati, dia hampir terlompat dan kemudian menatap jungmo dengan jengkel.

"Bisakah kau jangan muncul tiba-tiba di belakangku?" gumam sungmin setengah marah setengah tersenyum. Karena jongmo yang paling baik kepadanya di cafe ini, mereka cukup akrab untuk saling mengejek ataupun bercanda.

Jungmo terkekeh dan mengedipkan matanya, menatap ke arah lelaki penyendiri itu.

"Kau mengintip lelaki itu?" bisiknya menggoda, "Karena dia sangat tampan?"

Kiara menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, "Aku hanya penasaran kenapa dia selalu duduk di situ sepanjang malam hingga pagi, apakah dia tidak tidur?"

Jungmo mencibirkan bibirnya, "Kalau tidak tampan pasti kau juga tidak tertarik."

Pipi sungmin langsung merah padam, tidak bisa berkata-kata. Tidak bisa dipungkiri lelaki itu memang sangat tampan... tetapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya yang tidak bisa dijelaskan, sesuatu yang tersimpan dalam dan kelam. Dan sungmin memahaminya, batinnya bertanya-tanya, apakah lelaki itu memiliki masa lalu yang tidak menyenangkan seperti dirinya?

"Jangan hanya berdiri di situ! Bersihkan meja-meja kotor itu!"

Suara manager kim yang galak mengagetkan sungmin dan jungmo. Mereka bergegas menuju area cafe dan melaksanakan tugas, menghindar dari semprotan lelaki pemarah itu.

Dengan ragu, sungmin membersihkan meja kotor yang terletak di sudut, dekat dengan lelaki itu. Lelaki itu mengalihkan tatapannya dari laptopnya dan ada sinar di matanya ketika menatap sungmin.

"Kenapa perempuan sepertimu bekerja di shift malam seperti ini?" gumam lelaki itu -kyuhyun dengan suara datar, menatap sungmin dengan seksama dari ujung kaki ke ujung rambutnya. Mereka berada cukup dekat karena meja yang dibersihkan oleh sungmin ada di dekat meja tempat kyuhyun duduk, karena itu kyuhyun bisa bergumam pelan dan bisa didengar oleh sungmin.

Sungmin merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan yang menelanjangi itu, dan dia tidak menduga lelaki itu akan menyapanya, dia memalingkan mukanya.

"Karena memang hanya pekerjaan ini yang bisa saya lakukan." Kyuhyun kali ini benar-benar mengalihkan perhatiannya seluruhnya kepada sungmin. "Masih banyak pekerjaan lain yang bisa dilakukan perempuan sepertimu."

Apakah lelaki ini adalah jenis lelaki mesum yang menawarkan pekerjaan mesum kepada perempuan lugu seperti dirinya?

Sungmin memandang kyuhyun dengan was-was, "Hanya pekerjaan ini yang mau menerima saya. Saya memang lulusan sebuah SMA di desa, Ketika pergi saya membawa ijazah SMA dan harapan untuk hidup yang lebih baik, tetapi rupanya banyak yang tidak menghargainya di kota ini karena banyak saingan dengan pendidikan lebih tinggi tetapi mau digaji sama.."

"Pergi dari mana?" lelaki itu bertopang dagu, tampak tertarik, mungkin baginya sungmin adalah selingan menarik di sela-sela kegiatan bersantainya.

Sungmin mendongakkan dagunya, "Dari panti asuhan." dia melirik tidak nyaman kepada kyuhyun, karena sungguh tidak lazim seorang pelanggan bercakap-cakap dengan pelayan cafe seperti ini, bahkan manager kim tampak menatap mereka tanpa malu-malu. "Saya harus pergi."

"Tunggu." kyuhyun meraih tangan sungmin, dan menggenggamkan sesuatu di tangannya, "Jangan kembalikan, karena aku cukup kaya dan aku tidak butuh ini."

Sungmin segera melepaskan diri dari cekalan tangan kyuhyun dan melangkah memasuki area belakang dapur, karena manager kim menatapnya dengan tatapan mencemooh yang tajam, mungkin lelaki itu mengiranya sedang merayu pelanggan.

Ketika sampai di area belakang dapur yang sepi, dekat tempat cuci piring, sungmin membuka kepalan tangannya dan menatap sesuatu yang dijejalkan lelaki itu dalam genggaman tangannya.

Beberapa lembar uang lima puluh ribu won...

Sungmin bergegas melangkah ke depan untuk mengembalikan uang itu. Lalu dia tertegun.

Kursi tempat lelaki itu biasa duduk sudah kosong. Lelaki itu sudah tidak ada...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Review ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**::**

 **::**

 ****Kyuhyun menahan keinginannya untuk mendatangi cafe itu lagi. Perempuan pelayan cafe itu, di luar dugaannya sungguh sangat menarik perhatiannya. Membuatnya ingin melihatnya setiap hari. Kyuhyun sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia rasakan kepada perempuan pelayan itu. Dia berhati dingin, jiwanya yang kejam adalah pembawaannya, sehingga dia cenderung tidak peduli kepada orang lain. Tetapi perempuan pelayan itu begitu mungil, begitu tak berdaya dan harus menjalani pekerjaan yang begitu berat. Kyuhyun bertanya-tanya apakah perempuan itu punya keluarga atau orang lain yang bisa mengurusnya.

Diluar kebiasaannya juga, Kyuhyun memberikan uang kepada perempuan pelayan itu. Dia sedikit merasa lega, mungkin perempuan itu bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk memenuhi kebutuhannya. Uang sebesar itu hanyalah recehan bagi Kyuhyun, tetapi dia tahu uang itu sangat berarti bagi perempuan itu.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun tersadar. _.. kenapa dia terus menerus memikirkan perempuan itu?_

Dengan marah Kyuhyun meremas kertas pekerjaannya yang dari tadi tidak bisa diselesaikannya, dia menatap nanar ke arah bawah, ke arah pemandangan malam kota dari jendelanya. Tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang ke ayah kandungnya di luar sana. Dia menahan napas gusar. Rencana balas dendamnya sepertinya sangat menarik untuk dilakukan, dia hanya tinggal mengatur beberapa rencana, lalu semua akan terlaksana dengan baik.

Kyuhyun melirik jam tangannya, tiba-tiba bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, sudah dua malam dia tidak mengunjungi cafe tempat gadis pelayan itu bekerja, ini sudah hampir jam lima pagi, bukankah biasanya shift perempuan itu selesai jam lima pagi? Kyuhyun tahu karena dia selalu berada di cafe antara jam dua sampai jam lima pagi, dan ketika sudah menjelang jam lima pagi, selalu terjadi pergantian shift pelayan.

Sedetik dia berpikir, kemudian dengan gerakan cepat Kyuhyun meraih jaketnya dan melangkah keluar dari apartemen mewahnya itu.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Sungmin merasakan kepalanya pening, dia menghela napas panjang. Gawat, sepertinya virus salah satu pengunjung yang dari tadi bersin-bersin di dekatnya telah menularinya. Daya tahan tubuh Sungmin sedang lemah sehingga dia mudah tertular. Sekarang selain pening di kepalanya, di bagian matanya terasa berdenyut-denyut dan seluruh permukaan kepalanya terasa nyeri. Sungmin menuggu dengan lunglai di pinggir jalan. Udara pagi hari yang dingin terasa menerpa kulitnya, menyiksanya karena terasa menusuk sampai ke tulang.

Sungmin merapatkan jaketnya yang terbuat dari bahan wol, jaket itu sudah menipis karena terlalu sering dipakai dan dicuci sehingga tidak membantunya mengatasi hawa dingin. Dia masih berdiri di tepi jalan yang masih lengang itu, hanya ada beberapa kendaraan pribadi yang lalu lalang, dan taxi, dia tidak mampu pulang naik taxi, ongkosnya tidak akan cukup. Di pagi hari setelah shiftnya dari cafe, dia akan berjalan ke jalan besar sejauh dua ratus meter dan menunggu busyang lewat untuk mengantarkannya ke dekat tempat tinggalnya Oh ya ampun, dan dia harus berdiri di tengah hawa dingin ini selama beberapa lama, bus yang melewati sekitar jalan ini biasanya baru datang jam enam pagi, membawa para penumpang yang akan melakukan aktivitas mereka pada pagi hari dan Sungmin juga harus siap berdesak-desakan dengan para penumpang dan sementara dia sudah merasa ingin pingsan.

Dengan langkah tertatih, Sungmin berjalan menuju ke tempat duduk di halte tak jauh dari situ, dia sudah tidak kuat berdiri lebih lama lagi. Demamnya makin terasa, membuatnya hampir limbung, dan Sungmin merasa cemas. Dia tidak boleh sakit... dia tidak boleh izin dari pekerjaan karena itu bisa menjadi alasan Manager Kim untuk memecatnya...

Mata Sungmin mulai berkunang-kunang membuatnya berpegangan pada salah satu tiang halte itu, menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana. Sampai kemudian sebuah tangan yang terasa kuat menyentuh pundaknya, membuat Sungmin hampir terloncat karena kaget.

"Kau tampak tidak sehat."

Itu lelaki penyendiri di cafe itu...tiba-tiba Sungmin teringat, dia merogoh-rogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang lima puluh ribu won yang sudah lecek tidak karuan. Entah berapa ratus kali Sungmin tergoda untuk menggunakan uang itu. Kadang dia menaruhnya di pangkuannya dan menatapnya beberapa lama, berpikir apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan uang sebanyak itu. Sungmin ingin mencicipi tenderloin steak menu andalan cafe tempatnya bekerja, tetapi kemudian dia mengurungkan niatnya, harga steak itu sendiri lumayan mahal, dia akan menghabiskan setengah uang itu hanya untuk makanan. Lalu Sungmin akan memikirkan cara lain, dia membayangkan membeli gaun yang sangat indah di toko baju yang sering dilewatinya kemarin... tetapi lagi-lagi Sungmin membatalkan niatnya, dia masih belum butuh gaun, meskipun dekil dan jelek, gaun-gaunnya masih pantas dipakai, lagipula Sungmin bekerja mengenakan seragam yang disediakan untuk cafe dan dia juga tidak punya teman yang akan mengajaknya keluar-keluar, jadi Sungmin tidak membutuhkan gaun yang bagus.

Pada akhirnya, Sungmin akan membatalkan semua niatnya untuk menggunakan uang itu dan akan melipat uang itu, lalu meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di saku bajunya. Dia harus mengembalikan uang ini. Sungmin tidak mengenal lelaki itu, yang memberinya uang ini. Siapa tahu apa maksud di baliknya? Jangan-jangan nanti lelaki itu kembali dan menagih uang ini atau meminta tubuhnya seperti di film-film itu? Sungmin begidik ngeri, jangan sampai dia berakhir dengan menjual tubuhnya, semiskin apapun Sungmin, dia akan menjaga tubuhnya tetap suci, untuk pangeran impiannya nanti... yang dia tidak tahu siapa dan sekarang entah berada di mana.

Sungmin melewatkan dua malam ini dengan menunggu lelaki penyendiri itu datang dan menghabiskan waktunya di cafe seperti biasanya, tetapi dua malam berlalu dan lelaki itu tidak datang. Untunglah sekarang dia bisa bertemu lelaki itu di sini, jadi dia bisa mengembalikan uangnya.

"Apa?" lelaki itu menatapnya galak dan menatap uang lecek di telapak tangan Sungmin.

"Kau tidak datang ke cafe jadi aku tidak bisa mengembalikannya..." Sungmin menahan peningnya, mendongakkan kepalanya menatap lelaki yang berdiri di depannya itu, "Ini uangmu."

"Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk tidak mengembalikannya?"

"Aku tidak mau menerimanya." Sungmin menatap lelaki itu dengan tatapan keras kepala, mencoba membantah, tetapi tiba-tiba rasa pening yang amat sangat menerpanya, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan.

"Kau kenapa?" Lelaki itu menyentuh dahinya dan mengernyit, "Astaga, kau panas sekali!"

Itu adalah kata-kata terakhir yang didengar Sungmin sebelum dia limbung dan kehilangan kesadarannya.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

"Dia terjangkit flu dan kelelahan..." Dokter pribadi Kyuhyun menemuinya setelah memeriksa perempuan pelayan itu, yang sekarang masih terbaring pingsan di atas ranjangnya, di dalam apartemen mewahnya. Kyuhyun terpaksa membawa perempuan itu ke apartemennya karena dia tidak tahu harus membawanya ke mana.

"Oke, terimakasih dokter." Kyuhyun menjawab sopan dan mengantar dokter itu ke pintu. Sampai di pintu, dokter itu menghentikan langkahnya sebelum pergi.

"Di mana kau menemukan perempuan itu, Kyuhyun?" dokter itu sudah mengenal pemuda cukup lama karena dia dulu menjadi dokter keluarganya sejak orang tua Kyuhyun masih hidup, karena itu dia menganggap Kyuhyun hampir seperti anaknya sendiri.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Dokter itu menghela napas panjang, "Tubuhnya lemah, jadi daya tahan tubuhnya lemah hingga mudah terjangkit penyakit... dan juga sepertinya dia kurang asupan gizi."

Hati Kyuhyun terenyuh mendengarnya. Pantas saja perempuan itu begitu kurus, ternyata dia kurang makan.

"Dia temanku, sayangnya nasibnya memang tidak beruntung, jangan khawatir, aku akan merawatnya." gumam Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Ketika Sungmin membuka matanya, dia terperanjat menyadari bahwa dirinya berada dalam kamar yang tidak dikenalnya. Kamar itu indah dan semua barang di dalamnya mahal. Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya bingung, di mana dia? Ingatan terakhirnya adalah bertatapan mata dengan lelaki penyendiri langganan Cafe tempat dia bekerja itu. Setelah itu dia tidak ingat apa-apa lagi.

Sungmin menatap sekeliling lagi dengan waspada dan menghembuskan napas lega ketika yakin bahwa dia sendirian di dalam kamar ini. Kamar siapa ini? Apakah lelaki penyendiri itu yang membawanya ke mari? Sungmin melirik tubuhnya dan mendesah lega sekali lagi karena menemukan dirinya berpakaian lengkap di balik selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya. Yah, dia benar-benar demam ternyata, Sungmin mendesah kecewa atas ketidakmampuan tubuhnya menahan virus yang menyerangnya. Kepalanya pening dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa nyeri, dia memijit kepalanya, berusaha meredakan rasa seperti berdentam-dentam di sana.

Tiba-tiba saja pintu terbuka, dan refleks, Sungmin beringsut menjauh di atas ranjang ketika melihat lelaki penyendiri itu memasuki kamar, dengan nampan berisi air dan teko kaca besar di tangannya.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Kyuhyun meletakkan nampan itu di meja di sebelah ranjang, "Aku terpaksa membawamu ke sini. Maaf, kau pingsan di jalan begitu saja."

Lelaki ini menolongnya. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasa malu telah berprasangka buruk kepadanya, "Terimakasih." suaranya serak dan pelan, sepertinya tenggorokannya juga terserang virus karena sekarang terasa panas dan menyakitkan, terutama ketika dia menelan ludahnya.

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, "Kita belum sempat berkenalan, akuKyuhyun. Cho Kyuhyun."

Sungmin ragu sejenak. Kenapa lelaki kaya seperti Kyuhyun merasa penting untuk berkenalan dengannya? tetapi dia kemudian membalas uluran tangan Kyuhyun, "Sungmn. Lee Sungmin"

"Sungmin." Kyuhyun mengulang nama Sungmin lambat-lambat lalu tersenyum, "Kau harus minum obatmu, dokter memeriksamu tadi." Lelaki itu mengedikkan bahunya ke arah obat-obat yang diletakkan di meja yang sama dengan nampan berisi gelas air.

Sungmin menoleh ke arah obat itu lalu menatap Kyuhyun kembali.

"Terimakasih, maafkan aku sudah merepotkanmu."

"Tidak sama sekali." Kyuhyun menjawab tenang, masih tetap berdiri dan menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mata penuh arti, "Minumlah obatmu dan beristirahatlah."

Mata Sungmin melirik ke arah jam dinding. Jam enam, "Apakah itu jam enam pagi, atau jam enam sore?"

Kyuhyun mengikuti arah pandangan Sungmin ke jam dinding itu, "Jam enam sore. Dokter menyuntikmu dengan obat dan itu membuatmu tertidur pulas, bagus untuk penyembuhanmu katanya karena kau butuh tidur dan beristirahat untuk pemulihanmu." Kyuhyun memandang sekeliling kamar, "Memang susah membedakan pagi dan malam di kamar ini, kamar ini memang sedikit gelap karena aku menutup jendela dan gordennya, aku pikir kau bisa beristirahat lebih nyaman kalau suasana kamar temaram."

"Oh Astaga." Sungmin malahan terlompat dari posisi tidurnya, hampir tidak mendengar kalimat terakhir Kyuhyun, dia mulai panik. Melemparkan selimutnya dan berusaha berdiri, "Aku harus masuk kerja, bosku akan memarahiku kalau aku terlambat."

Sungmin berusaha berdiri, tetapi kakinya terasa lemah seperti agar-agar dan rasa pening yang amat sangat menyerangnya dengan begitu kuar, membuatnya kembali limbung.

Kyuhyun yang berdiri di dekatnya langsung menopangnya, "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? kau demam tinggi dan flu berat, bagaimana mungkin kau bisa bekerja dengan kondisi seperti ini? dan kau juga mendapatkan _Shift malam!_ " dengan marah tetapi tetap berusaha lembut, Kyuhyun setengah mendorong Sungmin hingga tubuh perempuan itu kembali terbaring di ranjang.

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya, masih merasa panik meskipun di dera pusing yang amat sangat, "Bosku akan memecatku kalau..."

"Shhh.." kyuhyun menghentikan kalimat Sungmin, "Minum obatmu dan tidurlah, biarkan aku yang mengurus bos-mu. Ok?"

Sungmin menahan air matanya karena merasa begitu tidak berdaya, "Ok."

Lalu dia membiarkan kyuhyun membantuya meminum obatnya dan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang yang nyaman itu, lelaki itu menyelimutinya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Sungmin masih merasa panik atas pikiran akan kehilangan pekerjaannya. Manager Kim pasti akan marah sekali kalau dia tidak muncul untuk bekerja malam ini... tetapi kemudian pengaruh obat membelit otaknya, membuatnya mengantuk dan kembali terseret ke alam mimpi.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Kyuhyun setengah mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena mau-maunya melibatkan dirinya dalam urusan merepotkan menyangkut sungmin.

 _Kenapa dia jadi mengurusi Sungmin? Dan kenapa perempuan itu pingsan tepat di depannya?_

Kyuhyun mendengus marah, sekalian saja perempuan itu telah mengetuk nuraninya, membuat Kyuhyun merasa asing kepada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak boleh terus-terusan didikte oleh nuraninya, dia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Yang pertama dilakukannya adalah menemui lelaki yang bernama Kim Jeong Kyung, manager restoran itu. kyuhyun setengah mengenalnya karena dia langganan cafe ini, dan lelaki gendut pemarah itu selalu memperlakukannya dengan sikap menjilat yang memuakkan.

"Kenapa anda ingin menemui saya, tuan Cho?" Jeong Kyung tentu saja tahu kalau Kyuhyun adalah lelaki kaya salah satu penghuni apartemen mewah di area dekat mereka. Pelanggan kaya adalah raja, mereka harus diperlakukan dengan baik.

"Ini menyangkut Lee Sungmin"

Sungmin? Lelaki tuq mengernyitkan keningnya. Perempuan pelayan tak berguna itu sepertinya terlambat datang lagi malam ini, dasar perempuan tak berguna, ia sebenarnya sudah lama ingin menyingkirkan Sungmin, dia selalu menganggap Sungmin lemah dan tak kompeten, dan sekarang perempuan itu menunjukkan betapa pemalasnya dirinya karena terlambat datang lagi. 'ia pasti ketiduran lagi! Awas saja!' Manager Kim sudah memikirkan hukuman berat untuk Sungmin, mencuci seluruh piring dan peralatan masak kotor rupanya belum cukup berat bagi Sungmin, mungkin dia akan menyuruh perempuan itu mengepel seluruh lantai cafe dengan tangan dan menggosok seluruh kamar mandi di area cafe. Mata manager Kim bersinar jahat, membayangkan kepuasan yang diperolehnya dengan menyiksa perempuan malang itu.

Kyuhyun menatap sinar jahat di mata lelaki tua itu dan tiba-tiba merasa marah. Lelaki ini adalah penindas perempuan pelayan cafe itu. Sungguh Sungmin pasti tidak akan bisa melawan si jahat ini. Mungkin Kyuhyunlah yang harus membantu Sungmin untuk membalas.

"Sungmin tidak akan datang lagi." Kyuhyun bergumam dingin, "Dia sekarang bekerja untukku." tanpa kata lagi, Kyuhyun membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan Manager Kim yang terperangah bingung dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Sungmin terbangun beberapa lama kemudian, dan mengerjapkan matanya. Obat itu seperti obat bius, membuatnya tidurnya amat pulas, tetapi juga membuat tubuhnya agak terasa lebih baik.

Ternyata Kyuhyun sudah ada di dalam kamar itu, lelaki itu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tak terbaca. Apakah lelaki itu benar-benar pergi untuk menemui bosnya?

"Bagaimana bosku?" Sungmin bergumam pelan, dia berusaha duduk, "Maafkan aku merepotkanmu, terimakasih sudah merawatku, aku akan pergi sekarang, mungkin bosku masih mau menerima permintaan maafku karena terlambat datang... sekali lagi terimakasih, aku akan pergi..."

"Kau tidak akan pergi kemana-mana, Sungmin."

Suara Kyuhyun tenang dan pelan, tetapi mampu membuat Sungmin menghentikan kata-katanya dan menatap pria tampan itu sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sungmin bertanya, bingung.

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam, "Kau sudah dipecat dari pekerjaanmu di restoran itu. Bosmu memang jahat dan kau harusnya bersyukur bisa terlepas darinya."

Sungmin langsung panik kembali. Dia dipecat? _Dipecat?_ Oh ya Ampun, bagaimana dia bertahan hidup tanpa pekerjaan itu? Bagaimana dia makan nanti? bagaimana dia membayar sewa tempat tinggalnya?.

Kyuhyun mengawasi reaksi panik dan cemas Sungmin, lalu bergumam, "Tetapi kau tidak perlu cemas memikirkan hidupmu, ada pekerjaan baru untukmu."

"Pekerjaan baru?" ada secercah harapan di sana, Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun penuh harap, mungkin lelaki ini menemukan koneksi baru tempat dia bisa masuk sebagai pelayan? Sungmin akan sangat berterimakasih kalau lelaki ini benar-benar melakukannya.

"Ya pekerjaan baru, _di sini_ , sebagai pelayanku." Kyuhyun melemparkan kata-kata itu dengan tenang, seolah menawarkan permen kepada anak kecil, yakin akan disambar secepat kilat.

Hening

Sungmin ternganga kaget mendengar perkataan lelaki itu sampai tidak bisa berkata-kata.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued. . .**


	3. Chapter 3

::

:: 

_Menjadi pelayan?_

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya dan seketika itu juga wajahnya pucat pasi, menjadi pelayan ini apakah menjadi pelayan seks dari Kyuhyun? Sungmin sering melihat di drama-drama dimana tokoh wanita yang miskin pura-puranya ditolong oleh lelaki kaya, tetapi kemudian dia disekap dan dijadikan budak seks... Ya Tuhan! Sungmin harus menyusun rencana melarikan diri dari rumah ini!

Kyuhyun yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Sungmin langsung merasa geli. Dia sudah pasti bisa menebak pikiran apa yang lalu lalang di benak Sungmin, ekspresi wajah Sungmin yang polos mengungkapkan semuanya karena perempuan itu benar-benar seperti buku yang mudah dibaca. Kyuhyun memutuskan akan menggoda perempuan ini.

"Jadi sebagai pelayanku kau harus berlatih untuk memuaskanku." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar sampai barisan gigi putihnya yang rapi terlihat, setengah mati menahan geli melihat ekspresi shock dan pucat pasi di wajah Sungmin.

"Apa?" Sungmin setengah berteriak, panik. Pandangannya mengukur jarak dari kasur ini ke pintu kamar.

 _Bisakah dia melarikan diri dengan cepat tanpa ditangkap oleh Kyuhyun?_

Tetapi kemudian Kyuhyun terbahak, membuat Sungmin menatap lelaki itu dengan waspada,

Kenapa lelaki itu tertawa? Apanya yang lucu?

Mata Kyuhyun tampak tajam meskipun masih berlumur rasa geli, "Sebaiknya kau buang semua pikiran bodoh yang ada di otakmu itu. Aku sama sekali tidak tertarik padamu secara seksual." matanya menelusuri tubuh Sungmin dengan mencemooh, "Kau terlalu kurus, dan bukan termasuk tipeku, jadi kau bisa tenang."

Meskipun merasa tersinggung atas penghinaan terang-terangan dari Kyuhyun itu, Sungmin merasa sedikit tenang, setidaknya lelaki itu tidak tertarik padanya, jadi tidak mungkin lelaki itu memperkosanya. Kalau begitu, apakah istilah 'pelayan' yang dipakai oleh Kyuhyun adalah 'pelayan' yang sesungguhnya?

"Aku ingin mempekerjakanmu sebagai pelayan." Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, "Pelayan sungguhan yang bersih-bersih rumah dan memasak."

"Apakah kau tidak punya pelayan sebelumnya?" Sungmin mengedarkan pandangannya ke kamar tempat dia ditempatkan. Ini hanya satu kamar, tetapi luasnya mungkin lima kali dari kamar flatnya saat ini, belum lagi bagian-bagian lain seperti ruang tamu, dapur dan kamar mandi,

 _Tidak mungkin bukan Kyuhyun membersihkan semuanya sendiri?_

"Sudah kupecat." Kyuhyun bergumam enteng, tidak menjelaskan bahwa sebenarnya dia memperoleh jasa kebersihan kamar gratis sebagai pelayanan VIP dari pihak apartemen. Baru saja dia menelepon pihak apartemen dan mengatakan dia tidak membutuhkan pelayanan gratis itu lagi.

"Kau pecat?" Sungmin menghela napas, "Kau tidak memecatnya karena aku bukan?"

Tatapan Kyuhyun tampak dingin dan mencemooh, "Jangan besar kepala, mana mungkin aku memecatnya karenamu?"

Pipi Sungmin langsung merah padam, Betapa malunya dia, lagipula seharusnya dia sadar kalau Kyuhyun tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Sungmin hanya berada di waktu yang tepat di saat Kyuhyun kehilangan pelayannya, sekarang Sungmin kehilangan pekerjaannya, jadi betapa baiknya Kyuhyun karena menawarkan pekerjaan ini padanya...

"Bagaimana? Kau mau mengambil pekerjaan sebagai pelayanku? Aku tinggal sendirian di sini tanpa keluarga, dan tanpa pengurus rumah yang membersihkan apartemen dan memasak aku sedikit kerepotan."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, masih ragu, "Jam berapa aku harus datang dan bekerja?"

"Datang dan bekerja? Tidak... kau tinggal di sini, itu akan lebih mudah bagiku."

"Tinggal di sini?" Sungmin setengah berteriak, "Tidak! Aku tidak bisa!"

"Kenapa?" Kyuhyun bersedekap dan mengangkat alisnya, "Bukankah sudah biasa seorang pelayan tinggal di rumah majikannya? jadi dia bisa melaksanakan tugasnya dari pagi sampai malam, memastikan seluruh rumah bersih dan seluruh kebutuhan majikannya terpenuhi. Dan tentu saja aku akan membayarmu dengan harga yang pantas."

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya. Tetapi kebanyakan yang mempekerjakan pelayan yang menginap itu bukanlah seorang bujangan yang tinggal sendirian seperti yang dikatakan oleh Kyuhyun tadi. Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin tinggal berdua dengan seorang laki-laki dalam satu rumah tanpa ada orang lain?

"Jangan berpikir yang tidak-tidak." Sekali lagi Kyuhyun bisa membaca apa yang berkecamuk di dalam benak Sungmin, "Setiap orang yang melihat aku dan kamu tidak akan melihat kita sebagai pasangan, mereka pasti bisa melihat bahwa aku adalah majikan dan kau pelayannya, jadi kau tak perlu cemas akan pandangan orang-orang."

Dengan sinis lelaki itu memandang Sungmin, "Segera setelah kau bisa jalan, akan kuantar kau ke rumahmu dan mengemasi barang-barangmu."

Sungmin tercenung tidak bisa berkata apa-apa tertohok oleh kalimat penghinaan lelaki itu. Dan ketika lelaki itu beranjak pergi dan meninggalkan kamar itu, Sungmin berpikir keras tentang hidupnya. Dia terjepit, sekarang dia pengangguran dan tidak punya apa-apa. Tawaran kerja dari Kyuhyun amat sangat dibutuhkannya saat ini dan sangatlah bodoh kalau dia tidak mengambil kesempatan itu...

Benaknya berkelana, kalau dia tinggal di sini sebagai pelayan, yang pasti dia bisa menumpang tempat tinggal gratis. Dan Kyuhyun bilang tentang pekerjaan memasak, mungkin saja Sungmin bisa menumpang makan. Sungmin menghela napas panjang, mungkin semua ini sudah diatur, mungkin ini adalah anugrah baginya, setidaknya Sungmin jadi bisa menabung untuk perbaikan hidupnya kelak.

Sungmin menguatkan dirinya, Kalau memang Kyuhyun menginginkannya menjadi pelayan, maka Sungmin akan berusaha menjadi pelayan yang terbaik, dia akan berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk melakukan pekerjaannya sebaik-baiknya.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

"Jadi kau menyewa flat yang sedemikian jauhnya dari cafe tempatmu bekerja?" Ketika kondisi Sungmin sudah baikan, keesokan paginya Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari tempat parkir apartemen, dia hendak mengantarkan Sungmin dengan mobil hitam besarnya itu ke kamar kontrakannya untuk mengemasi barang-barangnya.

Semula Sungmin menolak Kyuhyun mengantarnya dan mengatakan akan menaiki kendaraan umum saja, tetapi Kyuhyun mematahkan pendapatnya dan mengatakan akan lebih praktis kalau dia mengantar Sungmin. Dan di sinilah Sungmin, duduk dengan gugup di kursi empuk mobil yang terbuat dari kulit asli, merasa takut mengotorinya.

"Kenapa kau tidak memakai sabuk pengamanmu?" Kyuhyun melirik, membelokkan mobilnya menuju ke jalanan.

Sungmin menunduk dan melihat sabuk kulit yang terjuntai di bagian atas, dia menariknya kemudian kebingungan.' _Bagaimana memasang sabuk pengaman ini?'_ Pipinya memerah, merasa sangat malu dan bingung. Kyuhyun pasti menertawakannya dalam hati mungkin mencemooh betapa kampungannya.

Tetapi di luar dugaan, Kyuhyun meminggirkan mobilnya, "Apa kau belum pernah memakai sabuk pengaman sebelumnya." gumamnya lembut, penuh pengertian, lalu mencondongkan tubuhnya dan membantu memasangkan sabuk pengaman Sungmin.

Sungmin terdiam dengan pipi merona, menatap rambut tebal Kyuhyun yang tertunduk di dekatnya. Aroma parfum laki-laki tampan menyentuh indera penciumannya dengan lembut, begitu maskulin, dan tiba-tiba saja membuat Sungmin bergetar.

Mungkin Kyuhyun selalu mengejek dan mencemoohnya, tetapi Sungmin tahu...

 _lelaki ini adalah penyelamatnya._

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

"Jauh sekali."

Entah sudah berapa kali Kyuhyun mengomel sepanjang jalan. Flat sungmin memang benar-benar berada di pinggiran kota... sangat jauh. Kyuhyun membayangkan bagaimana Sungmin harus menempuh perjalanan berjam-jam hanya untuk mencapai tempat kerjanya. Hidup perempuan ini benar-benar keras, Kyuhyun membatin tiba-tiba perasaan iba memenuhi nuraninya ketika melirik ke arah tubuh mungil yang sekarang sedang meremas-remas jemarinya sendiri dengan gugup.

"Maafkan aku.." Sungmin bergumam lemah, merasa bersalah karena berkali-kali Kyuhyun mengeluh bahwa tempat tinggalnya begitu jauhnya, lelaki ini pasti sangat jengkel karena harus menempuh kemacetan dan perjalanan panjang hanya untuk mengantarkan Sungmin pulang. "Aku memilih tempat di pinggiran kota karena harga sewanya murah... di sini ada banyak pabrik, yang berarti ada banyak buruh yang membutuhkan tempat tinggal. sehingga selalu tersedia kamar murah..."

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, "Bukankah sama saja kalau biaya transportnya mahal?"

"Biaya transportnya tidak mahal, kebetulan ada bus sekali jalan.. aku hanya tinggal berjalan kaki ke ujung sana..." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya ketika Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan iba kepadanya, dia tidak mau dikasihani, memang keadaannya pasti terlihat menyedihkan bagi lelaki kaya seperti Kyuhyun. Tetapi inilah hidupnya, inilah yang dijalaninya, dan Sungmin hidup dengan berjuang untuk masa depannya yang lebih baik.

Kyuhyun masih mengernyitkan keningnya, dia sedikit mengerem ketika Sungminbergumam, "Itu berhenti di situ." Sungmin menunjuk ke area parkir di bawah pohon besar, di sekitarnya banyak ruko-ruko dengan berbagai macam usaha, ada penjual makanan di sana, pangkas rambut laki-laki, apotek dan beberapa yang digunakan seperti kantor.

"Dimana flatmu?"

Sungmin menunjuk ke sebuah gang kecil di sebelah kompleks ruko itu, "Harus masuk ke sana, mobil tidak bisa masuk... kau tunggu di sini."

"Aku ikut." Kyuhyun membuka pintu mobilnya.

"Jangan!" suara Sungmin yang setengah berteriak itu membuat gerakan Kyuhyun terhenti, dia menoleh dan menatap Sungmin dalam,

"Kenapa Jangan?" tanyanya singkat.

Pipi Sungmin memerah, " Di sana kotor dan mungkin tidak menyenangkan untuk orang sepertimu." Lelaki ini akan mengotori sepatu kulit mahalnya yang berkilau, gumam Sungmin dalam hati, belum lagi pakaian lelaki ini yang tampak mahal serta penampilannya yang setengah orang asing pasti akan membuat orang-orang di sekitar tempat tinggal Sungmin terpukau... yang pasti sosok seperti Kyuhyun bukanlah sosok yang cocok untuk berada di sekitar tempat tinggal Sungmin karena dia akan tampak berbeda dan terlalu mencolok.

Kyuhyun mengamati Sungmin kemudian bergumam keras kepala, "Aku akan mengantarmu. Setidaknya aku bisa membantumu membawakan barang-barangmu, jadi kau tidak perlu bolak-balik."

Lelaki itu memang tidak bisa dibantah, Sungmin mendesah dan kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya, terserah kalau Kyuhyun ingin memaksa masuk, tanggung sendiri akibatnya nanti.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Jalanan becek sehabis hujan semalam, dan semakin membuat gang sempit tempat masuk ke flat gadis manis ini terasa kumuh, anak-anak kecil dengan pakaian kumal seadanya tampak bermain-main di tanah, tampak ceria dan seolah tidak terpengaruh oleh keadaan mereka. Sungmin berjalan hati-hati melewati rumah-rumah kecil dengan ibu-ibu yang sibuk menjemur kerupuk dalam tampah besar dan beberapa yang lain sedang mencuci pakaian.

Tentu saja kehadiran Kyuhyun yang berjalan di belakang Sungmin tampak begitu mencolok, semua mata memandang ke arah Kyuhyun, beberapa bahkan tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari lelaki itu, Sungmin tiba-tiba merasa geli melihat seorang ibu yang ternganga dan seakan lupa mengatupkan bibirnya ketika melihat Kyuhyun. Mungkin ibu itu mengira Kyuhyun adalah Idol yang sedang naik daun yang menyasar ke tempat ini.

Anak-anak kecil juga tampak tertarik dengan penampilan Kyuhyun, mereka berbisik sambil cekikikan satu sama lain, membuat ekspresi Kyuhyun tampak masam.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di flat kecil Sungmin setelah berjalan menembus perkampungan itu, Kyuhyun mengernyit melihat penampilan flat Sungmin yang kecil. Ketika Sungmin membuka pintu, kerutan di dahi Kyuhyun semakin dalam. Bagian dalamnya bahkan lebih Kecil lagi.

Flat itu bersih, tampak sekali Kiara sangat rapi. Dan kamarnya pun sama bersihnya. Spreinya licin tanpa cacat, semua pakaiannya terlipat rapi di sebuah keranjang kecil di sudut. Dan kamar itu sangat sempit, dengan langit-langit yang rendah, membuat Kyuhyun harus setengah menundukkan kepalanya di sini. Di sebuah sudut di meja kecil samping ranjang, ada sebuah pot bunga kecil yang berwarna ungu yang cantik.

Sebuah usaha menyedihkan untuk membuat tampilan kamar ini lebih baik, dan ternyata kurang berhasil karena memang suasana kamar ini sudah tidak dapat diselamatkan.

"Silahkan duduk." Sungmin bergumam gugup dan canggung, menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun sedang mengamati tempat tinggalnya yang sangat sederhana itu. Ya ampun, lelaki itu pasti sekarang sedang merasa sangat kasihan kepadanya. Tetapi sekali lagi, Sungmin tidak suka dikasihani, meskipun sederhana, Sungmin sangat bersyukur dengan tempat tinggalnya ini, setidaknya dia punya tempat untuk pulang setiap malam, tidak kebasahan ketika hujan, dan bisa berlindung untuk beristirahat di malam hari.

Kyuhyun memandang sebuah kursi kayu yang tampak lapuk, lalu mengangkat bahu dan menariknya, dia duduk menunggu sungmin selesai mengemas. Setelah selesai, Sungmin mengemas barang-barang lainnya, beberapa buah buku, beberapa kosmetik standar sederhana, dan juga beberapa peralatan makannya, dua buah cangkir dan piring dari bahan melamin berwarna biru.

"Tinggalkan itu." Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi hanya duduk diam dan mengamati kegiatan Sungmin tiba-tiba bergumam.

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, kegiatannya memasukkan peralatan makan itu berhenti karena perkataan Kyuhyun, "Apa?"

"Peralatan makan itu, kau tidak memerlukannya." Kyuhyun melirik ke arah piring dan gelas melamin milik Sungmin. Demi Tuhan, buat apa Sungmin membawanya? di apartemenya penuh dengan peralatan makan kualitas terbaik, piring dan gelas kristal serta sendok garpu dari perak murni memenuhi lemari dapurnya, beberapa bahkan belum pernah dipakai sejak di beli.

Sejenak ekspresi Sungmin tampak terhina dan ingin membantah. Tetapi lalu perempuan itu menarik napas panjang dan menurut. Diletakkannya peralatan makan itu, lalu berdiri dan menutup resleting tasnya.

"Baiklah, semua sudah siap."

Kyuhyun melirik tas kain Sungmin dan menatap takjub.

"Hanya itu barangmu?" Kyuhyun pernah punya kekasih yang memiliki banyak sekali pakaian dengan berbagai warna, parahnya mantan kekasihnya itu bahkan menyesuaikan warna pakaiannya dengan tas dan sepatunya, jadi koleksi tas dan sepatunya sama banyaknya dengan pakaiannya hingga membutuhkan beberapa lemari dan rak khusus. Melihat Sungmin yang bisa mengemas pakaiannya hanya dalam satu tas kain berukuran sedang membuat Kyuhyun merasa miris.

"Hanya ini." Sungmin melangkah keluar dari flatnya, dan Kyuhyun mengikutinya. Sungmin lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya.

"Sebentar, aku akan mengembalikan kunci kamar pada bibi Lee ibu pemilik flat." Sungmin menunjuk sebuah Flat yang hanya berjarak satu kamar, bibi Lee pasti akan terkejut karena Sungmin keluar tiba-tiba, Tetapi Sungmin akan menjelaskan kalau dia mendapatkan pekerjaan baru di luar kota.

"Aku perlu ikut?" Kyuhyun menggumam.

Sungmin langsung menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Bisa gawat kalau Kyuhyun ikut, yang ada ia akan berpikir macam-macam, mungkin dia akan berpikir kalau Sungmin menjual dirinya, mana mungkin Bibi Lee akan percaya jika Sungmin menjelaskan bahwa Kyuhyun adalah majikannya? Majikan mana yang mau mengantar calon pelayannya sampai ke tempat tinggalnya yang jauh dan kumuh semacam ini.

"Aku akan ke sana sendiri. Tunggu di sini saja." sungmin langsung membalikkan badan dan berlari-lari kecil menuju tempat Bibi Lee tinggal, takut kalau Kyuhyun mengikutinya.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Dalam perjalanan pulang, ponsel Kyuhyun berbunyi, dia mengernyitkan keningnya ketika melihat itu adalah nomor dari pengacara ayahnya.

"Ada apa?" Kyuhyun langsung menjawab dalam bahasa ayahnya, dengan nada gusar seperti biasa.

Pengacara ayahnya seperti biasanya sudah kebal dengan nada suara Kyuhyun yang tidak menyenangkan itu, "Ayahmu. Beliau ingin bicara langsung denganmu, Saat ini dia menunggu di sebelahku."

"Kenapa dia tidak menghubungiku saja langsung?"

Pengacara ayahnya menarik napas panjang, "Kau tahu kenapa Kyuhyun...kalau dia menghubungimu langsung, kau tidak akan mengangkatnya."

Kyuhyun mendengus, "Memang. Dan katakan padanya aku tidak tertarik."

"Kyuhyun." suara pengacara ayahnya terdengar sabar, "Kau harus mendengarkan. Ini menyangkut masalah warisan gelar ayahmu. Beliau sudah mengatur pernikahanmu dengan seorang perempuan dari keluarga bangsawan yang sederajat denganmu."

Sungmin hanya bisa mengerti sepatah-patah dari percakapan Kyuhyun dalam bahasa inggris itu, Tetapi dia bisa melihat setelah lawan bicaranya berkata-kata, wajah Kyuhyun tampak sangat geram dan marah. Begitu marahnya sampai nyaris menakutkan.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

 **Maaf baru bisa melanjutkan ini. entahlah, menurut saya udah gak ada yang tertarik dengan fanfic ini karena terlalu lama updatenya. Rencanya saya akan menutup atau menghapus semua fanfic yng ada di akun FFN ini. tapi, sayang semua udh setengah jalan. So, maaf bila semua fanfic saya membosankan.**

 **And, thanks for :** _ **, Munakyumin137, dosarang12, GUEST, Leleekyumin, Lee Minry, Ovallea, AiKyumin137, Michiko Haruna, xxnunxxcan, Dwi-yomi, Choloveforlee, chjiechjie, tika137, Cahaya296, Karen Cho, Pandaafly, HeeKyumin19, Misslah,Ratihsusi31, Orange girls**_ **. Yang udah memberikan reviewnya ^^.**

 **Last, please dont forget give me review...**


	4. Chapter 4

::

Sungmin melirik ke arah Kyuhyun dengan takut-takut, mendadak merasa tidak nyaman berada di dalam mobil itu, apalagi ekspresi Kyuhyun tampak sangat marah, sedikit menakutkan.

Lelaki itu mencengkeram kemudi kuat-kuat dan kemudian sedikit mengebut, untunglah mereka ada di jalan tol yang lengang, sehingga mereka sedikit aman. Tetapi walaupun begitu, jantung Sungmin serasa berpacu ketika Kyuhyun semakin dalam menginjak gas mobilnya, membuatnya berpegangan pada sabuk pengamannya dan berdoa dalam hati karena ketakutan.

Kalau gaya Kyuhyun menyetir seperti ini, dia tidak akan mau pergi semobil berdua dengan laki-laki itu lagi. Sungmin berjanji dalam hati, melirik ekspresi lelaki itu yang sangat gusar.

Kenapa Kyuhyun tampak begitu marah? Telepon siapa itu tadi?

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Mereka sampai di apartement Kyuhyun dan lelaki itu masih membisu, membuat suasana tidak enak, lelaki itu lalu membuka pintu apartemennya dan mempersilahkan Sungmin masuk,

"Silahkan, anggap seperti rumah sendiri." Kyuhyun bergumam memecah keheningan, dia lalu masuk di belakang Sungmin dan membanting tubuhnya di sofa, menyalakan televisi.

Lama kemudian suasana tetap hening sehingga Kyuhyun menoleh ke belakang dan mengangkat alisnya ketika melihat Sungmin masih berdiri di sana dengan gugup di dekat pintu sambil meremas-remas jemarinya.

"Kenapa kau masih berdiri di situ?" Kyuhyun tampak terkejut menatap Sungmin.

Pipi Sungmin merah padam, dia tampak malu, "Eh... aku... aku tidak tahu harus kemana..."

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang menghadapi kepolosan Sungmin, perempuan ini luar biasa polosnya hingga Kyuhyun merasa menjadi serigala yang sedang berusaha menerkam gadis kecil bertudung merah yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Dengan sedikit gusar Kyuhyun berdiri, merasa agak menyesal karena suasana hatinya yang buruk membuat Sungmin terkena imbasnya. Ya. Telepon pengacaranya tadi benar-benar merusak moodnya. Kyuhyun langsung menutup telepon setelah mengucapkan penolakan yang kasar, tidak memberi kesempatan pengacara ayahnya untuk berbicara.

 _Dasar lelaki tua yang kurang ajar_. Meskipun tahu itu salah, Kyuhyun terus menerus mengutuki ayahnya. Seenaknya saja dia berusaha kembali mengatur kehidupan Kyuhyun setelah dulu dia meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan ibunya, apakah dia pikir Kyuhyun adalah manusia yang tertarik dengan gelar dan harta? Tidak! Lelaki tua itu seharusnya tahu betapa puasnya Kyuhyun karena menolak permintaannya, Kyuhyun bahkan akan sangat senang kalau lelaki itu memohon dan menyembah-nyembahnya dan dia akan tetap menolak permintaan lelaki tua itu dengan puas.

Setelah menghela napas panjang, Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang tampak kebingungan dengan ekspresinya yang berubah-ubah. Kasihan juga gadis ini. Harinya sudah buruk dan Kyuhyun yakin demamnya masih belum begitu reda, sekarang harus menghadapi emosinya pula.

"Kemari, akan kutunjukkan kamarmu. Sebenarnya ini kamar yang sama yang kau tempati ketika kau sakit." Walaupun begitu Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan suaranya yang terdengar ketus, "Lain kali jangan bersikap canggung di sini, kita hanya berdua dan sikap canggungmu membuat suasana tidak enak. Lakukan apa yang kau suka, anggap saja rumah sendiri, kalau kau ingin menonton televisi silahkan, kalau kau ingin membuat makanan silahkan, lakukan apa saja yang kau suka, nanti kita akan membahas beberapa aturan, apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh di rumah ini, tapi sekarang kau boleh beristirahat dulu. Aku juga lelah, mau tidur siang." Sambil terus berbicara, Kyuhyun mendahului Sungmin yang terbirit-birit mengikutinya melangkah ke kamar kedua di apartemen yang cukup luas itu, Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar itu dan melirik ke arah Sungmin, "Masuklah dan istirahatlah dulu, nanti sore kita bicara."

Setelah itu, tanpa melirik sedikitpun pada Sungmin, Kyuhyun berlalu.

"Te...terimakasih..." Sungmin berseru gugup, entah Kyuhyun mendengarnya atau tidak karena lelaki itu sudah melenggang kembali ke ruang tengah.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Sungmin memasuki kamar itu, kamar yang sama tempatnya di rawat ketika ia sakit. Dia terperangah ketika melihat luasnya kamar itu. Semuanya lengkap, dari ranjang busa yang besar di tengah, lemari berwarna krem yang elegan dan meja rias yang dilengkapi dengan kaca minimalis yang begitu bening. Ada sebuah televisi besar di dinding, televisi layar datar yang hanya pernah Sungmin lihat di televisi... dan juga pendingin dan pemanas...tentu saja kamar ini ada pendingin beserta pemanasnya, Sungmin tersenyum merasa malu karena sadar dia benar-benar kampungan.

Di flatnya tidak ada pendingin atau pemanas, bahkan kipas angin pun tidak ada karena Sungmin tidak mampu membelinya. Pernah dia membawa tabungannya yang berhasil disisihkan dari uang makannya, sejumlah tujuh puluh lima ribu won ke sebuah supermarket yang di dalamnya juga menjual barang-barang elektronik. Pada akhirnya Sungmin keluar dengan tangan kosong, menggenggam uang tabungannya itu di tangannya.

Ketika sudah melihat-lihat berbagai merek kipas angin, dia mendapati bahwa yang termurah, dengan ukuran paling kecil dan merk menengah adalah seharga sembilan puluh ribu won. Ada beberapa dengan merk tidak terkenal masih mematok harga enam puluh ribu won. Tetapi bukan hanya harga yang membuat Sungmin batal membeli, benaknya tiba-tiba memutuskan bahwa dia bisa bertahan tanpa memakai kipas angin, bahwa uang itu sebaiknya disimpan untuk keperluan lain yang lebih penting, seperti membeli sabun mandi atau shampo dan berbagai keperluan rumahan lainnya.

Alhasil Sungmin harus melalui lagi malam-malam di panasnya di seoul yang kebetulan sedang mengelami musim panas dengan udara lembab dan lengket. Tetapi setidaknya hatinya tenang karena dia masih memegang uang simpanannya sebagai pegangan di kala perlu.

Dan sekarang, melihat pendingin itu Sungmin tidak bisa menyembunyikan senyum lebarnya, dia mengucapkan selamat tinggal kepada malam-malamnya yang panas dan penuh keringat. Dengan ingin tahu, Sungmin menyalakan pendingin itu, memencet tombol ON. Sungmin tahu cara menyalakan pendingin karena dia sering menyalakan dan mengatur suhu pendingin di cafe tempatnya bekerja dulu. Dan kemudian, ketika pendingin itu menyala, udara sejuk langsung menghembusnya. Membuat senyumnya makin lebar.

Setelah yakin pintu kamarnya tertutup dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa melihatnya, Sungmin duduk di ranjang itu, menepuk-nepuknya dan sekali lagi tersenyum senang, ranjangnya empuk. Tidak seperti ranjang lembek dan keras entah dengan usia berapa lama di kamar kontrakannya yang penuh dengan serangga tak terlihat, kadang terasa menggigit kulitnya dan menimbulkan ruam-ruam di kulitnya. Ranjang yang ini pasti tak ada serangganya... pikir Sungmin sambil menepuk-nepuknya lagi, dan ranjang ini empuknya luar biasa.

Puas menikmati empuknya ranjang itu, Sungmin meraih tas-nya dan mulai berbenah. Di bukanya lemari empat tingkat berwarna krem itu dan mulai memindahkan pakaiannya ke dalam lemari, ketika selesai dia tersenyum masam dan merasa malu, keseluruhan pakaiannya bahkan tidak bisa memenuhi satu tingkat yang paling atas di lemari itu, lemari itu jadi tampak kosong dan menyedihkan.

Tetapi tidak apa-apa, Sungmin tidak malu dia hanya punya sedikit pakaian, setidaknya dia masih bisa berganti pakaian setiap hari dan bersih serta wangi, biarpun pakaiannya sedikit, Sungmin tidak pernah memakai pakaian yang sama selama beberapa hari, setiap dia memakai baju, ketika mandi, dia selalu mencuci pakaiannya sehingga ketika keesokan harinya pakaiannya sudah kering dan wangi lagi.

Sungmin lalu mengatur kosmetiknya dimeja rias yang besar dan lagi-lagi meja itu tampak kosong dan menyedihkan karena Sungmin hanya punya satu bedak tabur, satu lipstick, deodoran dan satu splash cologne murahan yang dibelinya di minimarket, serta satu sisir kecil, Sungmin menambahkan sambil tersenyum, kosongnya meja rias itu tidak mengganggunya, malahan membuatnya terkikik geli, menertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ya ampun. Kamar ini begitu bagusnya, terlalu bagus dan sempurna untuk dirinya!

Setelah puas memandang suasana kamarnya yang sejuk, Sungmin melongok ke arah kamar mandi. Ada kamar mandi pribadi di dalam kamar ini! Lagi-lagi Sungmin membayangkan ketika tinggal di flatnya yang melihat sabun, shampoo yang telah tersedia dalam wadah khusus di dinding, dia menambahkan sikat giginya dan tersenyum bahagia.

Sambil bersenandung, Sungmin membanting tubuhnya di ranjang matanya tersenyum menatap langit-langit kamar itu... bahkan langit-langit kamarnya pun indah... hatinya dipenuhi rasa syukur. Alangkah baik hatinya Kyuhyun memberkan tempat tinggal untuknya, tempat seindah ini yang sama sekali tidak dibayangkannya. Sungmin berjanji dia akan menjadi pelayan yang terbaik untuk Kyuhyun.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Ketika terbangun, mata Sungmin langsung terarah ke arah jam besar di dinding, dia sedikit terperanjat dan langsung duduk. Rupanya dia ketiduran akibat suasana kamar yang begitu nyaman. Dan sekarang sudah jam lima sore. Astaga... betapa malunya Sungmin, dia telah berjanji dalam hati akan menjadi pelayan yang baik, tapi yang dilakukannya malahan tidur begitu lama.

Setengah melompat, Sungmin masuk ke kamar mandi, dan mandi. Merasa takjub bahwa air di kamar mandi itu bisa disetel panas ataupun dingin. Setelah selesai, Sungmin memakai pakaiannya dan membuka pintu kamar dengan hati-hati.

Suasana tampak lengang, ruangan apartemen remang-remang, dan hanya terdengar suara TV yang sayup-sayup, Sungmin melangkah ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang tidur tengkurap di sofa, lelaki itu telanjang dada, hanya mengenakan celana panjang santai dan tampak sangat lelap. Pipi Sungmin memerah ketika mengamati punggung telanjang Kyuhyun yang sedikit berotot, dia melangkah dengan sangat hati-hati melewati Kyuhyun dan kemudian melangkah menyeberangi ruang tengah menuju dapur.

Sungmin akan memasak makan malam dan membuat teh hangat, setidaknya ketika Kyuhyun bangun, makanan sudah tersedia.

Di dapur, Sungmin melihat sebuah kulkas besar berwarna hitam, dengan hati-hati Sungmin membuka kulkas itu dan sedikit merenung melihat isinya. Kyuhyun rupanya tidak suka memasak, yah dia kan lelaki yang tinggal sendirian, buat apa repot-repot memasak kalau bisa membeli atau pesan antar makanan? Sungmin melihat bahan makanan yang seadanya di sana.

Ada sosis di freezer, dan di kotak sayuran di bagian bawah ada wortel dan brokoli. Sungmin memutuskan membuat sup sederhana.

Karena tidak ada kaldu, Sungmin merebus sebagian sosis dengan potongan besar hingga airnya berminyak, lalu memasukkan bawang yang sudah ditumisnya dengan mentega ke sana – untunglah Kyuhyun mempunyai beberapa siung bawang putih yang sudah setengah mengering di kulkasnya – Aroma harum langsung tercium ke seluruh penjuru dapur. Sungmin lalu memasukkan wortel yang sudah di potong-potongnya, sementara brokolinya akan dimasukkan belakangan setelah air mendidih. Setelah itu, Sungmin membumbui supnya dan mencicipinya.

Rasanya lumayan, meskipun dengan bumbu dan bahan yang lebih lengkap, sup ini akan terasa lebih enak. Tidak ada nasi, tetapi ada kentang di kulkas, Sungmin memutuskan membuat kentang tumbuk. Beberapa kentang yang sudah dikupas, di kukus sampai empuk, lalu dihancurkan dengan dicampur sedikit garam, krim kental dan susu tawar kental. Selain itu Sungmin membuat _scramble egg_ s sebagai lauknya. Dan jadilah masakannya itu.

Ketika Air mendidih dan Sungmin menyeduh teh, tiba-tiba sosok Kyuhyun sudah berdiri bersandar di ambang pintu dapur.

"Baunya enak."

Sungmin memekik, hampir menjatuhkan teko teh-nya. Untunglah dia sigap menahannya, kalau tidak Sungmin mungkin harus masuk rumah sakit karena tersiram air panas yang baru mendidih. Dengan gugup Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan tersenyum,

"Aku memasak dengan bahan seadanya di kulkas, kuharap kau tidak marah karena aku lancang."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, masih bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana santainya yang sedikit melorot di pinggang, dia tampaknya tidak terganggu dengan pipi Sungmin yang memerah karena penampilannya, lelaki itu duduk di kursi tinggi di meja dapur, dan bertopang dagu,

"ambilkan aku makanan, aku lapar."

Sungmin langsung mengambil mangkuk dan menyendokkan sup yang masih panas di sana, dia juga mengambil kentang tumbuk di piring bersebelahan dengan _scramble eggs_ yang dia buat.

Dengan was-was Sungmin mengamati Kyuhyun makan, takut kalau lelaki itu memuntahkan makanannya karena tidak menyukai rasanya. Tetapi yang ditakutkan Sungmin tidak terjadi, lelaki itu makan dengan lahap dan cepat, dan ketika di tengah makan, Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya dan mengernyit,

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut makan?" Tanyanya.

Sungmin meremas-remas kedua tangannya, kebiasaannya jika merasa gugup dan bingung,

"Aku... eh... bukankah pelayan tidak makan bersama majikan? Biasanya seperti di drama-drama, pelayan makan di dapur setelah majikannya makan."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, tawa yang mencairkan wajah dinginnya yang tampan,

"Memangnya kau hidup di jaman feodal? Lain kali kurangilah menonton drama yang penuh intrik palsu itu Sungmin, ayo makanlah!"

Karena perintah Kyuhyun terdengar begitu tegas, Sungmin akhirnya menyerah dan memutuskan makan bersama Kyuhyun, dia lalu mengambil makanannya, tak henti-hentinya berucap syukur atas makanan yang tersedia begitu mudah untuknya tanpa perlu mencemaskan hari esok lagi. Dan kemudian melahap makanannya dengan senang, ternyata dia lapar.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menatap Sungmin, mereka lalu menyelesaikan makannya dan Kyuhyun melompat berdiri, melirik ke arah teko teh yang sudah disiapkan Sungmin. Teh melati yang harum mengepul dengan aroma yang menggoda selera. Kyuhyun sebenarnya lebih memilih kopi. Tetapi sepertinya Sungmin harus diajari untuk menggunakan mesin kopi, menggiling bijinya dan menciptakan takaran kopi hitam sesuai seleranya, perempuan itu pasti hanya bisa membuat kopi instan.

"Bawa teh-nya ke ruang tengah, ayo kita bicara sambil minum teh." Gumamnya sambil berlalu.

Dengan segera, Sungmin mengambil nampan dan meletakkan teko teh beserta beberapa cangkir di sana, lalu mengikuti Kyuhyun ke ruang tengah.

Kyuhyun sudah duduk di sofa, matanya mengarah ke televisi besar yang sedang menayangkan pertandingan basket, dia lalu menatap Sungmin yang meletakkan nampan itu di meja, dan berdiri ragu-ragu di sana,

"Duduklah, kau tidak akan duduk di lantai seperti pelayan-pelayan di jaman feodal bukan?" gumam Kyuhyun ketika lama Kira tidak juga duduk, dalam hati dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Pantas saja gadis ini ditindas oleh atasannya yang jahat itu, dia benar-benar lemah dan polos.

Sungmin duduk di ujung sofa dengan ragu, menatap Kyuhyun yang bersila dengan santai sambil sesekali mengarahkan pandangannya ke televisi,

"Kau mungkin perlu berbelanja, di lantai basement apartement ini ada supermarket yang menjual sayuran dan bahan makanan, kau bisa memenuhi kulkas dengan berbelanja di sana, belilah apapun yang kau perlukan untuk memasak, aku akan memberimu uang belanja. Tapi, janagn terlalu banyak membeli sayur karena aku tidak terlalu menyukainya."

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, menyimpan rasa kagumnya pada apartemen ini yang bahkan mempunyai fasilitas supermarket di lantai bawahnya. Orang kaya memang selalu dimudahkan dalam segala hal... batinnya.

"Dan kita akan tinggal bersama di sini, aku sebenarnya tidak punya aturan ketat, hanya ada beberapa yang harus dihormati. Pertama, aku tidak begitu suka suara bising, jadi kalau kau mau menyalakan televisi atau apa, atur suaranya supaya tidak berisik. Kedua, aku tidak suka susu putih, kecuali di campur dengan kopi, jadi jangan memberikanku itu... Ketiga aku biasanya bekerja di malam hari, mulai jam sembilan malam, dan karena itu aku membutuhkan tidur yang lama di pagi harinya, biasanya aku bekerja jam sembilan malam sampai jam lima pagi lalu aku akan sarapan dan tidur jam sembilan pagi sampai sore dan aku tidak suka diganggu..."

Sampai di situ Sungmin mengernyit, berusaha memahami gaya hidup Kyuhyun tetapi tetap saja tidak paham. Lelaki ini seperti vampir, bekerja di malam hari dan tidur ketika ada matahari.

"Kau mendengarkan?" Kyuhyun menegurnya, membuat Sungmin tergeragap.

Ketika sudah mendapatkan perhatian Sungmin, Kyuhyun melanjutkan, "Sampai di mana tadi? Hmm Oh ya.. keempat..."

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bel di pintu, membuat Kyuhyun mengernyit karena merasa terganggu.

"Siapa yang bertamu tanpa pemberitahuan?" gerutunya, melangkah ke arah pintu dan mengintip. Ketika tahu siapa yang berdiri di depan pintunya, Kyuhyun mendesah kesal, tetapi tetap membuka pintunya itu,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Changmin?"

Seorang lelaki yang amat sangat tampan melangkah dengan senyum lebar, memasuki ruangan. Sungmin terpesona, karena lelaki itu... sungguh terlalu tampan. Ada sesuatu di tangannya, lelaki itu memegang wadah biola dari bahan kulit kaku berwarna cokelat gelap. Lelaki itu pemain biola?

Dan kemudian, Changmin masuk menatap Kyuhyun masih dengan senyumannya, tidak mempedulikan tatapan kesal Kyuhyun,

"Aku butuh bantuanmu teman. Ada seorang perempuan yang dijodohkan ibuku untukku dan dia terus memaksa meskipun aku menolaknya mentah-mentah. Ibuku mengatakan karena adikku Kibum sudah menikah dengan si brengsek Siwon yang beruntung itu, aku tidak boleh terlalu lama menunda pernikahan. Parahnya... perempuan yang dijodohkan oleh ibuku itu mengejar-ngejarku sampai nyaris menakutkan."

Changmin mengangkat bahunya, "Jadi aku melarikan diri dari rumah, mengatakan harus menjalani pelatihan intensif yang tidak bisa diganggu, dan sepertinya aku harus merepotkanmu, aku tahu kau punya apartemen tiga kamar dengan dua kamar yang masih kosong, jadi izinkanlah aku menumpang sementara di sini."

.

.

.

 **To be continued. . .**

 **Review~**


	5. Chapter 5

Hallo... maaf sebelumnya. Di chapter sebelumnya terjadi kesalahan nama cast. Yang cast untuk changmin, seharusnya Donghae karena fanfic ini sedikit berhubungan dengan fanfic 'Embrace The Chord'. Jadi, untuk chapter ini dan seterusnya, changmin akan diganti dengan Donghae ^^.

 **::**

 **::**

 _Tampan Sekali._

Sungmin hampir saja tidak bisa menutupi rasa kagumnya akan ketampanan lelaki yang baru masuk itu.

Luar biasa.

Donghae-nama lelaki yang dipanggil kyuhyun- tampak maskulin dan sinar matanya tampak sedikit redup, seperti anak lelaki kecil yang polos.

Detik ketika Donghae masuk itulah dia menyadari kehadiran Sungmin di sana, duduk di sofa ruang tengah, lelaki itu langsung melemparkan pandangan berganti-ganti penuh arti ke Sungmin dan Kyuhyun,

"Ah, maaf, aku tidak tahu kau sedang ada tamu." Donghae tersenyum ramah, senyum yang mempesona kepada Sungmin, "Kyuhyun biasanya tidak pernah menerima tamu di apartmennya, kecuali tamu yang memaksa seperti aku."

Lelaki itu terkekeh sendiri, lalu melangkah mendekat, "Kau pasti perempuan istimewa."

"Jangan ganggu dia, Donghae. Dia pelayanku."

Donghae langsung tertegun. Wajahnya tampak tak percaya, dia melemparkan tatapan mencela ke arah Kyuhyun,

"Kau memang tidak pandai bercanda. Mana mungkin kau memakai pelayan di rumahmu? Kau dengan kehidupanmu yang introvert itu?"

Donghae melemparkan pandangan menyelidik kepada Kyuhyun, menunggu lelaki itu tersenyum dan mengatakan bahwa dirinya sedang bercanda, tetapi ekspresi wajah Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak berubah, membuat Donghae akhirnya mengambil kesimpulan.

"Oh astaga, kau tidak sedang bercanda ya?" jemarinya menunjuk ke arah Sungmin, "Gadis ini pelayanmu?"

"Tentu saja." dengan santai Kyuhyun melangkah melalui Donghae dan duduk kembali di sofa tempatnya duduk, "Duduklah dan ceritakan pelan-pelan, apa yang terjadi padamu sampai kau harus mengemis tempat tinggal kepadaku? bukankah kau punya apartemen sendiri di tengah kota? kenapa kau tidak kesana?"

Donghae ikut duduk, di dekat Sungmin yang terpaku, masih terpesona.

"Mereka akan bisa melacakku kalau aku ke sana, kau tahu, ibu angkatku dan perempuan yang dijodohkan denganku itu sangat gigih mengejarku."

Tanpa dipersilahkan, Donghae menuang teh di meja dan menyesapnya, "Hmm enak sekali, kau yang buatnya?" lelaki itu menoleh tiba-tiba ke arah Sungmin, membuat Sungmin gelagapan,

"Eh... iyaa... saya yang buat."

Sementara itu Kyuhyun menatap ke arah Sungmin dan mengernyit, perempuan itu terpesona tentu saja. Semua perempuan pasti akan terpesona kalau melihat Donghae dan ketampanannya yang luar biasa.

Tetapi penampilan bisa menipu, di balik sikap ramah dan baik hatinya kepada perempuan, Donghae menyimpan racun yang menakutkan. Lelaki itu adalah penghancur perempuan, dalam arti yang sebenarnya. Entah sudah berapa perempuan yang dipermainkannya, diberi harapan, kasih saying dan perhatian dengan begitu indahnya, lalu dilemparkan dan dibuang dengan kejam,

Ya. Donghae cukup menakutkan kalau berhubungan dengan perempuan, entah kenapa Kyuhyun berpikir kalau Donghae membenci perempuan, tentu saja ibu angkatnya dan adik kesayangannya yang baru dijumpainya setelah sekian lama itu tidak termasuk kategori yang dibencinya.

Sekarang Sungmin terpesona dengan Donghae, dan Donghae secara alami langsung menebarkan pesonanya pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun harus menghentikannya segera, sebelum semua berlanjut. Sungmin adalah pelayan yang bekerja untuknya, dia harus menjaganya.

"Kau bisa masuk Sungmin." gumam Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Sungmin merasa lega atas perintah Kyuhyun itu, dia merasa canggung duduk di sofa di tengah percakapan kedua laki-laki yang sepertinya bersahaabat itu, dengan cepat dia berdiri dan mengucap salam,

"Saya permisi dulu." dengan tak kalah sopan dia mengangguk ke arah Donghae kemudian melangkah tergesa meninggalkan ruang tengah itu, masuk ke kamarnya.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Donghae terus mengamati sampai Sungmin menghilang dari pandangan, kemudian melemparkan tatapan penuh ingin tahu ke arah Kyuhyun,

"Kau? Membawa seorang pelayan untuk tinggal di rumahmu?" dia masih mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang sama, "Rasanya itu tidak mungkin terjadi Kyuhyun, itu bukan Kyuhyun yang kukenal."

Ya. Kyuhyun yang dikenal Donghae adalah seorang penyendiri. Lelaki itu selalu menghabiskan waktunya sendirian dan kebayankan menutup hatinya dari hubungan apapun. Bahkan Donghae sempat ragu meminta pertolongan Kyuhyun agar mau menampungnya sementara, mengingat sikap Kyuhyun yang cenderung introvert itu.

"Aku menolongnya, karena dia butuh pertolongan, sama sekali tidak ada alasan lain." Mata Kyuhyun menyipit, "Dan jika kau memang akan tinggal di sini, kau tidak boleh mengganggunya."

Donghae terkekeh mendengar nada ancaman di balik suara Kyuhyun itu,

"Oke. Sepakat, aku tidak akan mengganggunya, tetapi aku tidak bisa mencegah kalau dia yang menggangguku."

Tawanya malahan makin keras ketika menerima tatapan membunuh yang langsung dilemparkan Kyuhyun kepadanya, "Aku bercanda Kyuhyun, gadis itu aman. Jadi kesimpulannya, kau mengizinkan aku tinggal di sini sementara?"

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Keesokan paginya, Sungmin bangun pagi-pagi sekali, dia ingin menyiapkan makanan untuk Kyuhyun, lelaki itu bilang dia bekerja larut malam dan kemudian sarapan dulu di pagi hari sebelum tidur.

Ruang tengah tampak terang benderang, dan Kyuhyun sedang duduk, berkutat dengan wajah serius menggambar sesuatu seperti denah atau entahlah, di sebuah meja khusus di sudut ruangan, Sungmin mengamati dalam diam dan kemudian menebak-nebak... meja itu adalah meja khusus arsitek.

Jadi, Kyuhyun seorang arsitek?

Rupanya Kyuhyun menyadari keberadaan Sungmin, dia menolehkan kepalanya dan mengerutkan keningnya,

"Kenapa kau bangun pagi-pagi sekali?" dilemparkannya pandangannya ke jam dinding, masih jam lima pagi.

Sungmin berdiri dengan gugup, "Aku... aku ingin membuat sarapan, kau bilang kau sarapan setiap pagi, baru setelah itu tidur."

"Oh itu." Kyuhyun tidak tega mengatakan kalau dia hanya sarapan roti tawar setiap pagi dan sebenarnya dia bisa menyiapkannya sendiri tanpa Sungmin repot-repot. Tetapi dia mempekerjakan Sungmin sebagai pelayannya, dan Kyuhyun sendiri harus membiasakan diri untuk dilayani.

"Oke... terimakasih. Ada roti tawar di atas kulkas dan jeruk segar kalau kau ingin membuat jus jeruk. Nanti panggil aku kalau sarapannya sudah siap." gumamnya kemudian.

Setelah melihat Kyuhyun membalikkan badan dan sibuk kembali dengan pekerjaannya, Sungmin melangkah ke dapur, dia melihat roti tawar itu, mengisinya dengan keju dan saus kacang yang sudah tersedia dan memanggangnya.

Jeruk besar berwarna orange cerah itu menarik perhatiannya, Sungmin mengambil beberapa buah dan memasukkannya ke juicer. Setelah itu dia mengatur makanan yang sudah siap di meja dapur.

Biasanya untuk sarapan, Sungmin selalu meminum susu satu gelas, tetapi dia ingat kemarin Kyuhyun bilang dia tidak suka susu, dan sepertinya lelaki itu tidak punya susu di dapurnya.

Setelah makanan siap, Sungmin memanggil Kyuhyun dengan canggung dari ambang pintu dapur, dan diberikan jawaban singkat oleh Kyuhyun.

Tak lama lelaki itu muncul di dapur, masih dengan pakaiannya yang sama, celana panjang dan tidak berkemeja. Sungmin sepertinya harus membiasakan diri dengan penampilan Kyuhyun yang indah ini.

"Terimakasih Sungmin." Kyuhyun menyesap jus jeruknya, lalu mengunyah roti bakarnya dengan tenang, lelaki itu menyelesaikan makannya dengan cepat, lalu menyesap jus jeruknya lagi, setelah itu menguap, "Aku akan tidur. Kau bisa siapkan satu sarapan lagi, Donghae untuk sementara akan tinggal di sini. dan oh ya, uang belanjamu ada di meja."

Sungmin tertegun sambil menatap punggung Kyuhyun yang berlalu. Jadi Donghae, lelaki yang luar biasa tampan itu juga tinggal di apartemen ini?

Sungmin sepertinya harus menguatkan hatinya untuk tinggal bersama dua lelaki yang sangat mempesona itu.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Pintu kamar Kyuhyun masih tertutup rapat ketika giliran Donghae yang bangun dari tidurnya. Lelaki itu ternyata tidak pernah tampil berantakan dan tidak pedulian seperti Kyuhyun, Donghae keluar kamar sudah mandi dengan aroma harum dan pakaian rapi.

Dia melongok ke dapur, ke tempat Sungmin sedang mencuci gelas dan piring kopi sisa Kyuhyun,

"Wah aromanya enak." lelaki itu tersenyum dan duduk di meja dapur, kemudian mencomot satu roti bakar dan memakannya,

"Mungkin keputusan Kyuhyun menerima seorang pelayan di rumahnya sungguh tepat, dan aku juga ikut mendapatkan keuntungan." lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda, mau tak mau membuat Sungmin tersenyum,

"Semoga anda suka." gumamnya canggung, "Saya.. eh saya pamit dulu." setengah tergesa Sungmin berjalan hendak keluar pintu dapur.

"Mau kemana?" suara Donghae mencegahnya, lelaki itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Saya hendak berbelanja bahan makanan di supermarket di basement.'

"Aku ikut." dengan tak terduga Donghae berdiri, meneguk gelas jus jeruknya dan tersenyum ke arah Sungmin, "Aku bosan di sini, biarkan aku menemanimu berbelanja."

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Berbelanja bersama Donghae berarti harus kuat menerima tatapan orang-orang ke arah mereka. Yah, ketampanan Donghae terlalu mencolok, hingga membuat semua orang yang berjenis kelamin perempuan hampir pasti menoleh dua kali ke arah mereka.

Beberapa orang malahan memandang terang-terangan sambil mengangkat alis ke arah Sungmin, seolah-olah mengatakan betapa tidak pantasnya Sungmin bersanding di sebelah Donghae, dan betapa beruntungnya Sungmin karena bisa mendapatkan kesempatan itu.

Donghae sendiri tampaknya tidak peduli, lelaki itu sepertinya sudah biasa menerima tatapan kekaguman dari orang-orang, dia menoleh dan tersenyum ke arah Sungmin dengan ceria,

"Jadi, kita akan masak apa hari ini?"

Sungmin mengangkat bahunya, "Saya masih bingung... saya lupa menanyakan apa yang disukai dan tidak disukai oleh Kyuhyun."

"Hmmm", Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, "Kau jangan menggunakan bahasa formal kepadaku, pakailah informal, oke?" tatapannya menggoda, membuat Sungmin mau tak mau menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Dan mengenai Kyuhyun sepertinya kau tidak perlu cemas, dia menyukai semua jenis makanan, setahuku yang tidak disukainya hanya susu putih dan sayuran." Donghae melirik ke arah rak buah-buahan,

"Aku akan mengambil buah pir itu, kau tunggu di sini saja," lelaki itu lalu melangkah sedikit menjauh dari Sungmin.

Sementara itu, Sungmin langsung berpikir untuk membuat masakan laut, dia akan membeli udang dan cumi lalu membuat masakan bersaus dan lezat, semoga saja Kyuhyun menyukainya.

"Sungmin?" suara lelaki yang familiar memanggilnya, membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya, dan melihat sosok yang dikenalnya berdiri di sana, sedang berbelanja,

"Jungmo?" Jungmo adalah mantan rekan kerjanya di café tempatnya bekerja, lelaki itu satu-satunya rekan kerja yang bersikap baik kepada Sungmin. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Lelaki itu menunjukkan keranjang belanjaannya yang berisi gula dan sirup, "Berbelanja untuk café, stok belanjaan belum datang dan ada beberapa barang yang habis, jadi aku disuruh berbelanja kemari, ini supermarket yang paling dekat dengan café, Kau sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bos bilang kau sudah tidak bekerja lagi di café, aku berusaha mencari tahu tentangmu tapi aku kehilangan jejak, apalagi kau tidak punya ponsel untuk dihubungi."

Sungmin menatap Jungmo dengan tatapan menyesal, "Maafkan aku Jungmo semua terjadi begitu cepat, tetapi aku baik-baik saja, sekarang aku bekerja sebagai pelayan di sebuah apartemen, yah kau tahu mirip pembantu rumah tangga."

Senyumnya melebar, "Setidaknya aku dapat tempat tinggal dan makanan gratis."

"Aku senang mendengarnya." Jungmo menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan mata lembut, "Kalau aku ingin bertemu denganmu lagi bagaimana caranya?"

Sungmin juga tampak bingung, "Aku juga tidak tahu caranya, aku tidak punya ponsel."

"Hmm...kau bekerja di salah satu apartemen ini?"

"Iya."

"Apartemen nomor berapa? dengan tahu nomornya setidaknya aku tahu kau ada di mana."

Sungmin hendak membuka mulutnya ketika sosok lelaki tampan itu tiba-tiba sudah berdiri di sampingnya, merangkul Sungmin dengan akrab,

"Kyuhyun akan sangat marah kalau kau sembarangan memberikan nomor apartemennya ke orang lain." Donghae bergumam tiba-tiba, melemparkan senyum manis ke arah Sungmin.

Sementara itu Jungmo berdiri menatap mereka berdua, Sungmin dan sosok Donghae yang penampilannya sangat luar biasa, lelaki itu terperangah, sekaligus bingung...

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued . . .**

 **Review ~**


	6. Chapter 6

Donghae berdiri disana dengan senyum lebarnya dan tatapan mata tidak berdosanya, sama sekali tidak menyadari kalau Jungmo hampir saja melotot melihat penampilannya.

Tentu saja, Sungmin yang dikenal oleh Jungmo pastilah tidak mungkin dekat dengan pria-pria berpenampilan elegan semacam ini. Sungmin yang dikenal Jungmo sangat sederhana lugu dan pemalu, sangat bertolak belakang dengan lelaki tampan itu, yang dengan santainya melingkarkan lengannya di pundak Sungmin.

Apakah lelaki ini majikan Sungmin yang diceritakan sebagai pemilik apartemen tempat Sungmin bekerja? Tetapi seorang majikan mana mungkin merangkulkan lengannya dengan akrab seperti itu? atau jangan-jangan lelaki ini kekasih baru Sungmin? Kalau begitu beruntung sekali Sungmin bisa mendapatkan kekasih lelaki yang jelas-jelas berasal dari kalangan atas itu... tapi kalau begitu kenapa Sungmin masih bekerja sebagai pembantu? Kalau memang kekasihnya kaya bukankah Sungmin tidak perlu bekerja lagi?

Tiba-tiba pikiran buruk melintas di benak Jungmo, berpikiran jangan-jangan Sungmin berbohong padanya, Sungmin pasti tinggal di apartemen itu bukan sebagai pembantu, mungkin dia bekerja sebagai simpanan!

Tiba-tiba Jungmo merasa sedih dan tak yakin, merasa pedih kalau memang benar Sungmin sampai jatuh di jurang kehinaan seperti itu... Yah bagaimanapun juga Jungmo tahu hidup Sungmin begitu pas-pasan sampai kadang Jungmo merasa kasihan, dan godaan harta pastilah terasa begitu menarik...

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Sementara itu Donghae mengamati ekspresi Jungmo yang berubah-ubah sambil menahan tawa. Ekspresi lelaki itu seperti buku yang terbuka, pertama-tama terlihat tercengang, lalu curiga, lalu marah dan terakhir sepertinya sedih. Donghae berani bertaruh bahwa di benak lelaki ini pasti sudah dipenuhi dengan pikiran-pikiran yang aneh-aneh tentang dirinya dan Sungmin.

"Temanmu, Sungmin?" dengan sopan Donghae mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jungmo, matanya masih tetap menatap Sungmin, menunggu jawaban. Apakah lelaki ini teman biasa Sungmin, ataukah kekasihnya? Kalau lelaki ini kekasih Sungmin, mau tak mau Donghae harus berusaha menjelaskan keadaan sebenarnya kepada lelaki ini dan mengusir seluruh pikiran buruk di benak lelaki ini.

Donghae terbiasa melakukannya, banyak sekali pria yang cemburu kepadanya, yah mau bagaimana lagi, keadaannya memang seperti ini, bukan salahnya kalau dia bertampang mempesona bukan?

"Iya ini teman saya." Sungmin bergumam cepat, tiba-tiba merasa canggung, apalagi melihat keterkejutan yang begitu nyata di mata Jungmo karena Donghae bersikap akrab kepada Sungmin. Sungmin tidak tahu kenapa Donghae begitu mudah bersikap akrab, mungkin memang sudah wataknya begitu meskipun mereka baru bertemu tadi pagi.

Donghae langsung menyela Sungmin, "Sudah kubilang jangan menyebut 'saya' dan 'anda'." Gumamnya dalam tawa, lalu mengalihkan kembali tatapannya ke arah Jungmo yang masih ragu menerima uluran tangannya, "aku Donghae."

Jungmo menyambut uluran tangan Donghae dengan sopan, mencoba tersenyum meskipun tatapan curiga masih tampak di sana, "Saya Jungmo, teman Sungmin di cafe tempat Sungmin dulu bekerja, cafe di seberang situ."

Donghae tahu cafe itu, dia memang belum pernah kesana, tetapi setiap dia mengunjungi Kyuhyun dia melewatinya, dan Kyuhyun sering bilang kalau dia terbiasa menghabiskan paginya di sana.

"Saya teman majikan Sungmin, kebetulan saya bosan, jadi saya menguntit Sungmin berbelanja di supermarket." Lelaki itu tersenyum sopan kepada Sungmin. "Aku akan naik duluan, mungkin kau ingin bercakap-cakap dengan temanmu itu?"

Donghae rupanya berbaik hati, lelaki itu melangkah menjauh, berpura-pura sangat tertarik pada botol-botol bumbu yang tertata rapi di rak.

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jungmo dan tersenyum meminta maaf,

"Aku harus naik dan memasak." Gumamnya lembut, "Mungkin kita bisa bertemu nanti di sini ...kalau tidak aku akan ke cafe."

"Aku akan menunggu." Jungmo menunjukkan belanjaannya, "Dan aku juga harus cepat-cepat kembali. Kabari aku kalau kau sudah punya ponsel atau sudah bisa dihubungi."

"Pasti." Sungmin tersenyum, menganggukkan kepalanya, lalu melambai ketika Jungmo menggumamkan ucapan perpisahan dan pergi.

Tiba-tiba saja Donghae sudah berdiri di sampingnya lagi, mengamati sosok Jungmo yang menjauh,

"Kekasih?" tanyanya lagi, kali ini ada nada menggoda dalam suaranya.

"Bukan, kami bersahabat di tempat kerja yang dulu." Pipi Sungmin merah padam. Tentu saja Jungmo adalah sahabatnya, Sungmin selalu memandang Jungmo sebagai orang yang baik, tidak pernah sedikitpun terlintas di benak Sungmin untuk berpikiran lebih apalagi menyangkut asmara terhadap lelaki itu.

Donghae melangkah menjajari langkah Sungmin menuju kasir, dan kemudian bergumam lembut, "Hati-hati Sungmin, aku laki-laki, dan aku bisa membaca jika ada seorang laki-laki yang memendam cinta. Kalau kau memang tak bisa memberi lebih, jangan pernah memberi harapan kepada mereka."

Setelah berkata begitu, dengan santai Donghae melenggang mendahului Sungmin melewati kasir dan menunggu di depan supermarket, membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya.

 _Apa maksud Donghae berkata seperti itu? dan siapa yang dimaksud Donghae dengan lelaki yang memendam cinta?_

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Apartemen masih tetap sepi ketika mereka pulang, dan kamar Kyuhyun masih tertutup rapat. Ketika melangkah masuk, Donghae dan Sungmin saling melempar pandang, lalu mengangkat bahu. Yah bagaimanapun juga gaya hidup Kyuhyun yang terbalik dan seperti vampir itu harus dimaklumi. Apalagi dia bosnya, pemilik apartemen ini, Sungminlah yang harus menyesuaikan diri dengan gaya hidup Kyuhyun.

Hanya saja dia tidak mengira akan ada lelaki lain yang tinggal di sini, dengan gaya hidup yang berbeda pula. Sungmin menatap Donghae,

"Kau ingin makan siang apa?"

Donghae mengangkat bahunya lalu melangkah ke arah kamarnya, "Apa saja, aku pemakan segalanya. Aku akan berlatih dulu, panggil aku kalau makanan sudah siap."

Berlatih? Sungmin tiba-tiba teringat akan kotak biola dari bahan kulit keras yang dibawa Donghae kemarin. Lelaki itu pasti pemain biola.

Setelah Donghae masuk ke kamarnya, Sungmin bergegas ke dapur dan membongkar belanjaannya. Uang belanja yang diberikan oleh Kyuhyun banyak sekali, dan dengan uang itu Sungmin bahkan bisa membeli bahan makanan untuk satu minggu. Dia memenuhi kulkas dengan berbagai macam sayur mayur, buah dan berbagai bumbu.

Untuk persediaan daging, ikan dan telur, Sungmin meletakkannya di tempat khusus di atas.

Setelah selesai mengatur semuanya, Sungmin menatap kulkas yang penuh itu sambil tersenyum puas. Ini benar-benar seperti di drama-drama yang pernah dilihatnya, kulkas yang penuh bahan makanan, tak perlu mencemaskan akan makan apa esok hari.

Sambil bersyukur, Sungmin mulai mengambil bahan-bahan masakannya, dia akan menyiapkan makan siang untuk Donghae sekaligus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Kyuhyun. Untuk makan siang, dia akan membuat yang ringan saja, karena toh mereka akan makan tanpa Kyuhyun. Kalau makan malam, Sungmin akan membuat menu yang sedikit berat karena mereka semua akan makan malam.

Sungmin memasak nasi, kemudian memutuskan untuk membuat ayam goreng saus inggris. Bumbunya sangat mudah dan tinggal menyiram ayam yang sudah digoreng renyah dengan saus inggris. Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa sangat bahagia, dia sangat suka memasak, di panti asuhan dulu, Sungmin selalu kebagian tugas mengurusi dapur, memasak makanan untuk anak-anak panti. Mereka semua bilang masakan Sungmin enak, dan memasak untuk anak-anak panti bukanlah suatu beban untuk Sungmin, dia bahagia melakukannya. Bahkan dulu dia sempat membuat kliping dari berbagai resep masakan yang diambil di tabloid-tabloid langganan ibu panti. Dia akan menggunting setiap resep dengan hati-hati, dan menempelkannya di buku besar yang dia miliki, buku itu hampir penuh, seluruh isinya adalah resep makanan. Sungmin suka membalik-balik kliping buku resep itu, membacanya dengan harapan dia akan bisa mempraktekkannya suatu saat nanti.

Tetapi ternyata takdir berkata lain, Sungmin harus meninggalkan panti karena hal yang tidak menyenangkan itu, dan dia terpaksa meninggalkan kliping buku resepnya karena terlalu berat untuk dibawanya.

Ah... kenangan buruk itu. Dengan cepat Sungmin mencoba menghapuskannya. Itu semua masa lalu. Pada akhirnya Tuhan telah begitu baik kepadanya, membuatnya sampai di titik ini.

Sungmin menata ayam goreng yang tampak renyah keemasan itu di piring saji, dia lalu mengambil saus yang sudah dibuatnya dengan rempah-rempah dan tentu saja bahan utamanya saus inggris yang harum dan khas, lalu menuang saus itu ke atas ayam. Ayam itu akan menyerap saus itu sampai ke dalam, hingga rasanya khas.

Sungmin menatap puas ke arah masakannya, lalu dia menengok nasi nya yang sudah matang.

Sungmin lalu teringat kalau Donghae minta dipanggil kalau masakan sudah siap. Dengan tenang, Sungmin melangkah keluar kamar, hendak mengetuk kamar Donghae dan memanggilnya.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

"Bawakan aku oleh-oleh yang banyak." Donghae memasang wajah cemberut sambil memandang ke arah layar, Adiknya yang sedang video chat bersamanya kini ada di belahan bumi yang lain, sedang menghabiskan masa bulan madunya bersama suaminya di sana. wajah Kibum, adiknya di sana sedang tertawa. Yah setelah menikah dengan Siwon sahabatnya, Kibum makin tampak ceria dan bahagia, Donghae sangat beryukur akan hal itu. Kebahagian adiknya membuatnya tenang, dan juga, adiknya telah dijaga oleh sahabatnya yang terbaik.

"Pasti oppa, kami baru akan pulang minggu depan." Kibum menatap ke background gambar Donghae yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengannya, "Itu bukan kamarmu, kau ada dimana? Benarkah apa yang dikatakan eomma kalau kau sedang pelatihan musik dan harus dikarantina?"

Donghae terkekeh, eomma yang mereka bicarakan ini adalah eomma angkat mereka, meskipun begitu Donghae dan Kibum sangat menghormati eomma angkat yang ini, lebih daripada ibu kandung mereka yang telah membuang mereka, dan bersikap jahat kepada mereka yang menyebabkan sang ibu kandung dipenjara sampai sekarang.

"Aku melarikan diri." Donghae tertawa, "Kau tahu sendiri kan, sejak kau menikah dia mengejar-ngejarku untuk menyusulmu, dia bahkan sudah menyiapkan calon isteri untukku, anak dari nyonya Seo sahabat eomma."

"Dia cantik." Kibum tertawa di layar, "kenapa kau tidak mencobanya?"

"Karena aku tahu pasti kalau hatinya tidak cantik." Mata Donghae tampak dingin, _yah bukankah semua perempuan mau kepadanya karena wajahnya yang tampan dan kekayaannya?_

Kibum menatap ekspresi Donghae dan tiba-tiba merasa sedih menyadari bahwa kakaknya ini belum lepas dari kebencian dan prasangkanya terhadap perempuan. Ibu kandung mereka memang jahat, egois dan tega membuang mereka demi keuntungan pribadinya, tetapi seharunya Donghae bisa menyadari bahwa tidak semua perempuan sejahat ibu mereka. Kibum tidak sabar menunggu saatnya ada perempuan yang bisa membuat kakanya tersadar.

Tiba-tiba layar di depan Donghae tampak bergoyang, Donghae mengerutkan keningnya ketika ada wajah Siwon, suami Kibum sekaligus sahabatnya yang muncul di sana.

"Minggir Siwon, aku sedang bicara dengan adikku." Gumamnya dengan ketus.

Siwon mengangkat alisnya,

"Kau sudah berbicara terlalu lama dengannya. Ini bulan madu kami jadi maaf aku menginterupsi." Mata Siwon bersinar jahil dan penuh tawa, "Bye Donghae."

Lalu tiba-tiba saja layar gelap dan Kibum sudah log out. Donghae menatap layar komputer dengan kesal, tetapi kemudian merasa geli. Siwon memang sangat posesif kepada Kibum... dan Donghae memang sengaja mengganggu bulan madu mereka dengan sengaja mengajak Kibum mengobrol lama-lama.

Lama kemudian, Donghae masih menatap layar komputer yang kosong itu. Dia lalu mengehela napas panjang dan berdiri, meraih biolanya.

Kibum memintanya mencoba memberi kesempatan kepada perempuan. Tetapi Donghae tumbuh dengan kebenciannya yang luar biasa kepada perempuan. Dia sangat benci kepada ibu kandungnya, semua perempuan sama saja, semuanya penipu, jahat, licik dan hanya mengincar harta. Perempuan itu iblis, yang menggunakan kekuatan pesonanya untuk menjatuhkan lelaki ke dalam jeratnya sebelum kemudian melemparnya ke penderitaan. Well bukan semuanya mungkin, adiknya Kibum dan mama angkatnya masuk ke dalam pengecualian.

Donghae tidak akan pernah jatuh ke dalam pesona perempuan manapun. Dia akan lebih dulu menyakiti dan menghancurkan perempuan sebelum mahluk itu menghancurkannya.

Diraihnya biolanya, dan setelah memejamkan mata dan menghela napas, dia memainkannya. Nada yang keluar adalah nada yang menyanyat sekaligus mengancam, ungkapan kebencian Donghae kepada mahluk bernama perempuan di muka bumi ini.

 _Donghae benci sekali, sangat benci!_

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Sungmin mendengarkan musik itu ketika melangkah ke ruang tengah. Berarti betul dugaannya, Donghae sedang berlatih memainkan biola. Langkah Sungmin mendekat ke arah kamar Donghae, tiba-tiba merasa merinding mendengarkan lagu yang dimainkan di sana.

Ini bukanlah jenis musik romantis yang dimainkan orang direstoran ketika seorang lelaki memutuskan melamar kekasihnya, ini juga bukan musik yang menyayat hati dan penuh kesedihan... ini lebih seperti... kemarahan...

Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya dan melangkah ke arah kamar Donghae yang setengah terbuka, musik itu terdengar makin jelas di sana. Dari pintu yang terbuka, Sungmin melihat Donghae yang sangat serius memainkan biolanya, matanya terpejam dan mulutnya merapat. Dan seperti nada musik yang dimainkannya, ekspresi Donghae benar-benar penuh kemarahan, seolah-olah ada bara kemurkaan yang siap meledak di sana.

Sungmin jadi ragu untuk mengetuk pintu dan memberitahukan keberadaannya... dia hanya berdiri mematung di situ, mengamati ekspresi Donghae dan musiknya yang makin bergolak akan kemarahan... sampai kemudian mata Donghae yang indah membuka dan kemudian langsung menatap Sungmin dengan tajam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued. . .**


	7. Chapter 7

"Sudah berapa lama kau di situ?" suara Donghae bahkan sedingin tatapannya. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasa takut. Kenapa Donghae yang berdiri di depannya ini sangat berbeda dengan Donghae yang ramah, yang tadi pagi berbelanja kepadanya?

"Eh... saya memanggil karena makanan sudah siap." Sungmin bergumam gugup bingung menghadapi tatapan mata Donghae yang dingin dan penuh kemarahan.

Sebenarnya lelaki itu sedang marah kepada siapa? Kenapa dia memainkan musik seperti itu? musik yang bergolak yang membuat siapapun yang mendengarkannya pasti tahu bahwa sang pemain biola sedang marah.

Tetapi kemudian Donghae tampaknya bisa menguasai diri. Kemarahan tampak surut dari matanya, dan dalam sekejap ada senyum di sana. Ekspresi lelaki itu kembali penuh canda dan ramah seperti yang selalu ditampilkannya di depan Sungmin sebelumnya,

"Aku perhatikan, kau tetap saja menggunakan 'saya' dan 'anda' kepadaku, ini sudah ketiga kalinya aku mengingatkanmu." Bibir lelaki itu menipis, "Awas kalau sampai ke empat kalinya, coba ulang kata-katamu dengan menggunakan bahasa formal kepadaku." Donghae mengangkat alisnya dan tampak keras kepala.

Sungmin menatap lelaki itu dan menyadari bahwa dia seharusnya memberikan apa yang Donghae mau karena sepertinya lelaki itu tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan keinginannya,

"Aku kemari hendak memberitahumu kalau makanan sudah siap." Gumam Sungmin akhirnya dengan canggung, menggunakan informal seperti yang Donghae mau, dan kemudian dia ternyata menciptakan senyum mempesona yang melebar di bibir Donghae.

OH astaga, lelaki ini memang tampan, dan ketampanannya naik berkali-kali lipat kalau dia tersenyum seperti itu. Kalau saja Sungmin tidak merasa canggung dan malu, dia pasti sudah memegang ambang pintu dan menarik napas panjang, karena udara seakan tertarik dari paru-parunya, terpesona oleh ketampanan Donghae.

"Bagus." Donghae tersenyum, lalu melangkah ke pintu dan melewati Sungmin, "Ayo kita makan aku lapar!"

 ***** Crush In Rush *****

Ketika Sungmin mengikuti Donghae hendak melangkah ke dapur, pintu kamar Kyuhyun terbuka dan lelaki itu muncul. Acak-acakan karena bangun tidur dan tampak cemberut, matanya menatap marah ke arah Donghae.

"Kalau kau memang ingin tinggal di apartemen ini Donghae, seharusnya kau menghormati jam tidurku, aku tidak suka berisik, dan alunan biolamu itu sampai menembus alam mimpiku, memaksaku bangun." Gumamnya tajam.

Donghae tampaknya sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan kemarahan Kyuhyun, dia malahan tertawa,

"Maafkan aku, aku lupa kalau kau sangat sensitif terhadap bunyi-bunyian, dan kau punya mood yang sangat jelek ketika bangun tidur. Aku janji tidak akan memainkan biola di saat kau tidur lagi."

Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap Donghae dengan tajam, lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Oke aku pegang kata-katamu." Gumamnya tak kalah tajam, lalu mundur dan setengah membanting pintu kamarnya itu, membuat Donghae menatap dengan geli.

Sementara itu Sungmin masih terdiam di sana agak bingung. Dua lelaki ini memang bersahabat, tetapi sepertinya mereka bersikap seperti anjing dan kucing. Sungmin mengangkat bahu, lalu melangkah ke dapur, yah...dia kan perempuan, yang pasti dia tidak akan bisa memahani bagaimana persahabatan laki-laki.

 ***** Crush In Rush *****

Malamnya, Kyuhyun ikut bergabung bersama mereka untuk makan malam, lelaki itu sudah segar sehabis mandi, dan berpakaian rapi. Syukurlah. Sungmin semula ketakutan kalau Kyuhyun akan datang ke ruang makan dengan celana dan bertelanjang dada seperti kemarin.

"Sepertinya moodmu sudah baik." Donghae mengambil sepiring nasi dan memakannya dengan sup daging dan wortel buatan Sungmin, caranya makan seolah begitu menikmati, tampaknya dia suka dengan apa yang dimakannya karena tiba-tiba Donghae mengangkat matanya dan menatap Sungmin – yang dipaksa untuk makan bersama – dengan tatapan puas dan menggoda,

"Enak Sungmin, masakan rumahan memang paling enak, bahkan kokiku di rumah tidak bisa membuat makanan seenak ini. Rasanya sederhana tetapi murni, kurasa kokiku tidak bisa membuatnya karena dia terbiasa membuat rumit segala resep demi menunjukkan tekniknya."

Sambil menyuap sendok ke mulutnya Donghae mengedipkan matanya, "Mungkin aku akan mensabotasemu dari rumah Kyuhyun dan menjadikanmu tukang masak pribadiku."

Pipi Sungmin memerah mendengar pujian Donghae yang dilemparkan secara langsung itu, dia menatap Donghae dengan malu-malu,

"Terimakasih." Gumamnya pelan, tiba-tiba merasa berdebar.

Mimpi apa dia sehingga bisa makan bersama dengan dua lelaki yang sama-sama tampan ini?

Kyuhyun menyuap supnya, tetapi matanya menatap ke arah Donghae dan kemudian berganti ke arah pipi Sungmin yang merah padam. Donghae telah menyebarkan rayuannya tentu saja, Lelaki itu memang perayu alami dan Sungmin yang polos sepertinya telah tersihir oleh rayuan Donghae,

"Jangan termakan rayuan Donghae, Sungmin." Kyuhyun bergumam lugas, memberi Donghae tatapan penuh peringatan, "Aku sarankan kau hati-hati kepadanya, Donghae memang perayu ulung yang tidak pandang bulu dan kau harus waspada."

Pipi Sungmin makin merah padam mendengarkan saran Kyuhyun itu. Tetapi rupanya Donghae malahan tertawa mendengarkan peringatan tentang dirinya yang diucapkan tetap di depan mukanya,

"Aku tidak akan mengganggu Sungmin tentu saja." Gumam Donghae, mengedipkan sebelah mukanya kepada Sungmin, "Sungmin dan aku bersahabat, iya kan Sungmin?"

"Ya." Mau tak mau Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, meskipun dia tidak tahu bagaimana deskirpsi sahabat menurut Donghae, mereka kan baru bertemu tadi pagi?

Kyuhyun mencibir, menyuapkan sup itu ke mulutnya, dan dia kemudian menyadari kata-kata Donghae. Sup buatan Sungmin memang enak, rasanya ringan tapi penuh aroma. Tidak sia-sia Kyuhyun menjadikan Sungmin pelayannya, gumam Kyuhyun dalam hati.

 ***** Crush In Rush *****

Ketika Sungmin sedang mencuci piring di dapur dan Donghae masuk ke kamarnya untuk berlatih biola lagi – selagi Kyuhyun sedang terbangun, katanya – Kyuhyun berjalan ke arah ruang tengah dan duduk di sana, pekerjaannya hampir beres dan sepertinya akan tiba saat-saat dimana Kyuhyun bisa sedikit bersantai.

Ponselnya berdering lagi, dan Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahankan kemarahannya ketika melihat nomor di sana. Pengacara ayah kandungnya lagi! Kenapa mereka tidak pernah menyerah mengganggunya?

Karena tahu bahwa pengacara ayah kandungnya sangat gigih, Kyuhyun akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengangkat telepon itu,

"Kenapa kau tidak berhenti menggangguku?" dia langsung menyapa dengan kasar, membuat pengacara tua di seberang itu tertegun,

"Aku tidak mengganggumu Kyuhyun, aku hanya ingin menginformasikan kepadamu."

"Menginformasikan apa?" rasa ingin tahu yang aneh menggelitik benak Kyuhyun,

"Tentang ayahmu." Pengacara ayah kandungnya berdehem, "Sebelumnya aku meminta maaf, selama ini aku berbohong kepadamu..." suara si pengacara tampak tersendat, "Aku selalu bilang bahwa ayahmu sakit dan sekarat serta menginginkanmu datang, sebenarnya itu hanya taktikku supaya aku bisa membujukmu datang kemari menengok ayahmu. Tetapi ternyata alasan itu tidak bisa meluluhkan hatimu, kau tetap keras dalam pendirianmu."

Suara si pengacara tampak menuduh, "Kenyataannya ayahmu sebenarnya sehat, meskipun jantungnya lemah karena usia, dia tidak dalam keadaan sekarat. Dan karena seluruh usahanya untuk membuatmu datang ke London tidak berhasil, beliau memutuskan untuk mengunjungimu ke Korea."

Dasar tua bangka sialan. Kyuhyun mengutuk, langsung mengeluarkan kata-kata kasar dalam benaknya, mengutuk ayah kandungnya dan pengacara liciknya yang sama-sama pembohong besar. Untung Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak termakan oleh kebohongan itu dulu.

"Jadi si tua itu datang ke Korea?" Kyuhyun bergumam sinis, "Apakah dia pikir aku mau menemuinya?"

"Ayah kandungmu sangat keras kepala, dia memutuskan akan datang mengunjungimu dan akan berangkat lusa segera setelah semua surat-suratnya beres, aku sudah mencegahnya mengingat penyakit jantungnya dan usianya, tetapi dia tidak mendengarkan aku."

Pengacara ayahnya menghela napas panjang, "Aku harap kau mau memberikan kesempatan untuk ayahmu, Kyuhyun. Beliau sudah tua dan meskipun tidak sekarat, tetap saja penyakit jantungnya mengkhawatirkan."

"Aku tidak peduli." Kyuhyun meradang lalu menutup ponselnya, memutus pembicaraan dengan kasar. Punya hak apa pengacara tua itu menyuruhnya mempedulikan kesehatan ayah kandungnya? Kenapa pula dia harus peduli kepada seorang lelaki yang membuangnya begitu saja?

Sudah terlambat untuk menginginkannya sekarang. Kyuhyun tidak akan membiarkan ayah kandungnya yang arogan itu mendapatkan apa yang dimauinya dengan mudah!

 ***** Crush In Rush *****

"Aku ingin kau besok siang ikut denganku." Kyuhyun muncul di ambang pintu dapur, menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin yang sedang mengelap meja dapur sampai licin. Dia ingin semuanya bersih sebelum dia tidur nanti.

"Ikut kemana?" tatapan Sungmin tampak bingung, bukankah Kyuhyun biasanya tidur kalau siang?

Kyuhyun tampaknya menyadari pertanyaan di benak Sungmin,

"Aku tidak bekerja malam ini, jadi besok siang aku akan bangun. Kau ikut denganku aku akan membawamu." Lelaki itu setengah membalikkan tubuhnya tak peduli.

"Ikut kemana?" Sungmin mengulang pertanyaannya, buru-buru sebelum Kyuhyun meninggalkan ruangan itu, kalau sampai tidak mendapatkan jawaban, mungkin Sungmin akan tertidur malam ini dengan mata nyalang penasaran.

"Ke butik dan mall." Kyuhyun yang sudah membalikkan tubuhnya menatap Sungmin setengah menoleh, "Kita akan berbelanja pakaian untukmu."

Dan kemudian Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang kebingungan.

Berbelanja pakaian? Apakah maksud Kyuhyun seragam pelayan seperti yang dia lihat di buku-buku komik? Tapi apakah perlu memakai seragam?

Sungmin tak henti-hentinya bertanya-tanya, bahkan sampai dia berbaring tidur di malam harinya

 ***** Crush In Rush *****

Rupanya Kyuhyun serius dengan maksudnya, jam satu siang lelaki itu keluar dari kamarnya dan sudah berpakaian rapi, dia menatap tajam ke arah Sungmin yang sedang membersihkan karpet dengan penyedot debu.

Sementara itu Donghae sedang menonton TV di ruang tengah, lelaki itu menoleh dan mengangkat alisnya melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang rapi.

"Mau pergi kencan?" godanya cepat.

Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Bukan." Matanya mengarah kepada Sungmin, "Kenapa kau belum berganti pakaian?"

Karena Sungmin mengira Kyuhyun sudah lupa dengan ajakannya kemarin, atau lelaki itu sedang bercanda... tetapi ternyata lelaki itu serius.

"Sa... saya sedang membersihkan karpet..." jawab Sungmin akhirnya.

"Tinggalkan itu, ganti bajumu, kita berangkat sekarang dan cepatlah!." Gumamnya tegas tak terbantahkan, hingga Sungmin terbirit-birit meletakkan pembersih debu di tangannya dan melangkah setengah berlari ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian.

Sementara itu, Donghae yang masih duduk di sofa mengamati seluruh penampilan Kyuhyun yang memilih berdiri, suaranya terdengar serius ketika berbicara, tidak penuh canda seperti yang ditampilkannya di depan Sungmin,

"Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Kyuhyun?" tanyanya datar dan menyelidik.

Kyuhyun menatap ke arah kamar Sungmin yang tertutup rapat dan kemudian menatap Donghae tajam,

"Itu bukan urusanmu."

Donghae mengangkat bahunya, "Memang." Gumamnya, "Apakah ini berhubungan dengan ayah kandungmu?"

Donghae tentu saja tahu kisah tentang ayah kandung Kyuhyun. Mereka memang bersahabat dekat karena memiliki kisah yang sama. Kiasah yang sama-sama tragis, mereka sama-sama dibuang oleh salah satu orang tua kandung mereka.

Bedanya sekarang ibu kandung Donghae yang jahat dan mata duitan telah mendekam di penjara, menerima ganjaran atas perbuatannya. Sedangkan ayah Kyuhyun masih hidup dan seperti kata pengacara ayahnya tadi, masih lumayan sehat dan gigih mengejar apa yang dia mau, menjadi batu sandungan dan ganjalan bagi langkah Kyuhyun.

"Ya." Kyuhyun mengangguk, percuma membohongi Donghae, sahabatnya ini punya insting yang kuat, "Lelaki tua itu mau datang kemari."

"Kemari?" Donghae mengangkat alisnya, "Dia tidak mudah menyerah ya."

"Dia tidak akan mendapatkan apa yang dia mau, aku tidak akan pernah mengakuinya sebagai ayah di depannya dan membuatnya puas. Bagiku ayahku bukan dia."

"Hati-hati Kyuhyun." Donghae bergumam, "Sepertinya ayah kandungmu itu sama keras kepalanya denganmu, kalian sepertinya sama-sama berpegang kuat kepada pendirian kalian masing-masing." Donghae lalu melemparkan pandangannya ke arah kamar Sungmin, "Dan akan kau gunakan sebagai apa Sungmin nanti?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum, senyum yang dalam dan penuh rencana,

"Sungmin adalah tamengku. Tameng terbaik yang pernah ada. Alat pembalasan dendam yang paling hebat."

Suara Kyuhyun terdengar mantap, bergaung di ruang tengah apartemen itu.

.

.

 **To Be Continued . . .**

 **Hy guys, ini fanfic termasuk updatetan saya yang terakhir termasuk fanfic "Another 5%" dan "Embrace The Chord". Saya akan mengikuti ujian dan itu selama 3 bulan. Jadi, jangan pernah bosan utk menunggu kelanjutan fanficnya yaa... ^^ . dan doakan saya juga agar bisa menjawab semua soalnya dengan baik dan LULUS dengan nilai yang sangat memuaskan ^^ . Thanks~**

 **Review~**


	8. Chapter 8

"Teganya kau memanfaatkan gadis sepolos itu sebagai tameng?" Donghae mengernyitkan keningnya, "Dan tameng seperti apa maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, menatap Donghae setengah mencemooh, "Benarkah yang kudengar ini? Seorang Donghae yang selalu menyakiti hati perempuan tanpa pandang bulu tiba-tiba mencemaskan kepolosan seorang perhempuan?"

Donghae membalas tatapan mata Kyuhyun dengan serius, "Aku sungguh-sungguh dengan perkataanku Kyuhyun... kau tahu semua perempuan yang pernah menjadi korbanku, mereka memang pantas mendapatkannya, tetapi Sungmin... dia benar-benar perempuan polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa, apapun yang kau rencanakan terhadapnya, kau akan bersikap kejam kepadanya."

Kyuhyun membeku, dia lalu mengangkat bahunya, "Sungmin adalah satu-satunya orang yang paling tepat untuk ini."

Donghae berdiri, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan tajam, "Terserah Kyuhyun, aku sudah memperingatkanmu. Rasa berdosa itu akan semakin dalam kalau kau memanfaatkan perempuan polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Donghae lalu melangkah dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun, masuk ke kamarnya, setelah beberapa langkah sampai di depan kamarnya, lelaki itu seolah teringat sesuatu dan menolehkan kepalanya sedikit,

"Oh ya, aku lupa mengatakan kepadamu, tadi pagi aku berbelanja dengan Sungmin, dan kami bertemu teman Sungmin."

"Teman Sungmin?" Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, langsung tertarik.

"Yah, dia bilang dia teman Sungmin, salah satu rekan kerjanya di cafe tempat mereka bekerja sebelumnya." Donghae menatap Kyuhyun penuh arti, "Tapi aku tahu lelaki itu tidak menganggap Sungmin sebagai teman. Dan kalau kau mau menjalankan rencanamu, apapun itu kau harus mempertimbangkan keberadaan orang-orang yang menyukai Sungmin lebih dari yang seharusnya."

Donghae sepertinya menebak kalau Kyuhyun akan menjadikan Sungmin sebagai kekasih pura-puranya. Kyuhyun memang akan melakukan hal yang hampir mirip seperti itu, tetapi tentu saja dengan cara yang jauh berbeda. Dia akan membuat ayah kandungnya pulang ke negaranya dengan bahu terkulai kalah dan sangat sangat kesal.

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Jawab Kyuhyun datar, "Terimakasih Donghae."

"Dan satu lagi, Sungmin tidak punya ponsel. Kasihan sekali di zaman sekarang tidak punya alat komunikasi yang begitu penting. Kau mungkin bisa membelikannya satu."

"Akan kulakukan." Kyuhyun mengangguk, menyadari bahwa hal itu luput dari perhatiannya. Nanti dia akan memastikan kalau Sungmin mempunyai ponsel, hal itu memberikan manfaat baginya juga untuk berkomunikasi dengan Sungmin kapanpun dia jauh.

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

Ketika Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya setelah berganti pakaian, Kyuhyun berdiri di sana dan menatap Sungmin dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kakinya. Tatapannya setengah mencemooh setengah kasihan.

"Kau hanya punya baju ini?" lelaki itu mengamati blouse Sungmin yang dulunya pasti pernah berwarna putih meskipun sekarang hanya menyisakan warna krem kusam yang tidak jelas. Dan perempuan itu mengenakan rok panjang hitam sebetisnya.

 _Blouse putih dan rok hitam!_ Demi Tuhan... apakah perempuan ini tidak punya selera berpakaian yang lebih baik? Pakaiannya mengingatkan Kyuhyun pada anak training di toko-toko. Padahal Kyuhyun akan membawa Sungmin ke butik kelas atas. Dia sendiri sebenarnya tidak peduli, tetapi dia tahu orang-orang di sana akan mencemooh Sungmin, memandang Sungmin seperti pertunjukan sirkus mahluk aneh yang salah tempat, dan dia tidak mau Sungmin mengalami itu, dipermalukan seperti itu sementara Sungmin berjalan di sisinya. Tidak boleh ada orang yang mempermalukan perempuan yang sedang bersama Kyuhyun.

Pipi Sungmin sendiri tampak merah padam. Malu. Dia tahu bahwa pakaiannya yang sederhana itu pasti tidak akan cocok dengan selera Kyuhyun, pasti akan membuat lelaki itu malu. Tetapi mau bagaimana lagi, pakaian yang dikenakannya ini adalah pakaian terbaiknya.

"Aku... aku hanya punya pakaian ini." Jawab Sungmin menahan malu, sepertinya dia lebih baik mengurung diri di kamarnya saja daripada nanti mempermalukan Kyuhyun, dengan sangat dia berdoa dalam hati supaya Kyuhyun membatalkan acara keluar mereka.

Tetapi rupanya Kyuhyun punya pikiran lain, lelaki itu menghela napas, tampak kesal, lalu meraih kunci mobilnya di gantungan dan melangkah mendahului Sungmin ke pintu,

"Ayo." Gumamnya, membuka pintu dan melangkah pergi, membuat Sungmin terbirit-birit mengikutinya.

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

Mereka berkendara melalui kawasan elite di pusat kota, dan Kyuhyun tiba-tiba berhenti di sebuah tempat yang dari papan nama di sana, merupakan sebuah butik, butik itu berupa rumah bercat putih dengan gaya eropa, dikelilingi pepohonan yang rimbun dan suasana yang asri.

"Ayo turun, pemilik butik ini temanku, jadi kita bisa mencari pakaian yang lebih tepat untukmu sebelum kita pergi ke mall dan butik-butik di sana." Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan melangkah memutari mobil, lalu membukakan mobil untuk Sungmin dengan sopan.

Mereka lalu berjalan setengah bersisian, dengan Kyuhyun di depan dan Sungmin di belakangnya. Mereka memasuki butik elegan bergaya lama itu melalui sebuah pintu putar kuno yang berlapiskan krom dan kaca.

Suasana di dalam butik itu sangat elegan, dengan lampu berwarna kuning terang yang menciptakan keindahan tersendiri terhadap pakaian berbagai warna yang digantung di berbagai sudut. Sungmin tidak pernah masuk ke tempat seperti ini tentu saja, matanya melahap seluruh sisi dengan penuh ingin tahu, menahan keinginan untuk bergumam "oooh", "waaaah", atau "wooow"

Seseorang keluar dari bagian belakang butik dan bergumam,

"Mohon maaf, tidakkah anda melihat tanda di depan pintu? Kami baru buka pukul lima sore..." seseorang itu adalah perempuan yang sangat cantik, dengan kaos ketat berwarna biru gemerlap yang menunjukkan keseksiannya tubuhnya yang berkulit seputih susu, berkilauan bagaikan porselen.

"Kyuhyun?" perempuan itu memekik kesenangan, "Kyuhyun!" lalu perempuan itu menghambur, memeluk Kyuhyun dengan erat, "Kemana saja kau sayangku? Lama sekali kau tidak kemari."

Kyuhyun membalas pelukan perempuan itu dengan canggung, "Aku sangat sibuk dengan pekerjaan akhir-akhir ini." Lelaki itu memundurkan langkah dan dengan halus melepaskan diri dari pelukan perempuan itu, "Bagaimana kabarmu, Jessie?"

"Aku baik-baik saja." Jessie bergumam ceria sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Dan aku sangat merindukanmu, Kyuhyun. Dulu kau sering kemari sambil membawa pacar-pacar cantikmu itu... jadi karena kau lama tidak kemari, aku pikir mungkin kau sedang tidak berpacaran?", mata perempuan itu melirik ke arah Sungmin yang berdiri gugup di belakang Kyuhyun dan langsung mengangkat alisnya, "Atau kau berpacaran tapi sepertinya sudah merubah seleramu?" matanya mengamati Sungmin dari ujung kaki ke ujung kepala, membuat Sungmin malu setengah mati.

Perempuan itu sangat modis dan sangat bergaya, dan sekarang mengamati Sungmin dengan secercah rasa kasihan di matanya,

"Di mana kau menemukan gembel kecil ini?" gumamnya mendekati Sungmin, dan kemudian menyentuh pundak Sungmin tanpa permisi, lalu membalikkan tubuh Sungmin yang sepertinya dianggapnya bagai boneka, dia mengamati tubuh Sungmin dan kemudian menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun lagi, "Kekasih terbarumu?" gumamnya tak percaya.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Jangan terlalu mendekatinya, Sungmin akan ketakutan kepadamu. Tidak. Dia bukan kekasihku. Tetapi segera, dia akan berperan sebagai kekasihku, dan aku ingin bantuanmu untuk melatihnya."

"Apa?" Jessie dan Sungmin berseru bersamaan, yang satu bersemangat dan penuh ingin tahu, sementara yang lain kaget luar biasa.

"Ya. Aku ingin kau mengajari Sungmin semuanya, seluruh caranya. Aku ingin dia berperan sebagai kekasih yang jalang, mata duitan, pokoknya jenis perempuan yang paling menyebalkan di muka bumi ini." Kyuhyun menatap Jessie dan tersenyum manis, "Aku tahu dari pengalamanmu di butik ini, kau banyak pengalaman dengan jenis-jenis perempuan seperti itu.'

Jessie tertawa, tawa merdu yang enak di dengar, dia menepuk pundak Sungmin lembut,

"Hai aku Jessie, dan sepertinya sahabatku yang tiba-tiba datang setelah sekian lama menghilang ini tanpa tahu malu langsung meminta bantuanku." Sapanya lembut, membuat Kaira tersenyum malu-malu. Sepertinya memang Jessie sering mengucapkan kata-kata cemoohan, tetapi kemudian Sungmin menyadari bahwa perempuan itu hanya menggunakan sebagai candaan, tidak ada maksud sama sekali dari Jessie untuk merendahkan lawan bicaranya. Mungkin memang gaya bicaranya seperti itu...

Tetapi Sungmin sendiri masih bingung dengan maksud perkataan Kyuhyun tadi. Apa maksudnya lelaki itu akan menjadikannya kekasihnya, atau berperan sebagai kekasih Kyuhyun tetapi – kalau Sungmin tidak salah dengar – harus bisa membawakan peran sebagai perempuan jahat?

"Aku bisa saja melakukannya, Kyuhyun, meskipun tampaknya misi ini begitu berat." Jessie menatap Sungmin penuh arti, "tetapi kau harus menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku dari A sampai Z jadi aku tahu apa maksud semua rencanamu ini."

Jessie lalu memanggil pelayannya yang segera datang dari pintu belakang, "Buatkan minuman untuk kedua tamuku, kita akan bercakap-cakap sebentar."

"Aku akan menjelaskannya kepadamu Jessie." Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya setuju, lalu menatap Sungmin, "Sungmin, kau bisa menunggu di sini? Aku akan bicara dengan Jessie sebentar di dalam."

Meskipun merasa sangat ingin tahu hingga mendorongnya memaksa ikut, Sungmin tidak berani. Yang biasa dia lakukan hanyalah menganggukkan kepalanya, meskipun benaknya masih didera oleh semua pertanyaan.

"Pelayan akan membawakanmu minuman dan kue, kau boleh melihat-lihat pakaian di sini dan mencobanya, kalau ada yang menarik untukmu bilang saja, aku yakin Kyuhyun dengan senang hati akan membelikannya untukmu."

Jessie mengedipkan sebelah matanya, lalu dengan genit menggandeng lengan Kyuhyun, dan dua anak manusia itu kemudian masuk ke ruang dalam yang sepertinya bagian kantor dari butik tersebut.

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

Sungmin menghabiskan beberapa menit dengan hanya berdiri terpaku dan kebingungan harus berbuat apa. Matanya mengamati seluruh ruangan dan mengagumi interiornya yang indah. Mereka seperti berada di rumah-rumah bangsawan eropa dari jaman dahulu kala. Sepertinya memang Jessie sengaja membuat nuansa butiknya kuno tetapi elegan.

Kursi-kursinya berukir dengan warna cokelat gelap, berpadu dengan tirai merah yang bersemburat emas, tampak sangat kontras dengan tembok yang dicat putih bersih dan atap plafon dengan ukiran indah yang semuanya berwarna putih bersih.

Sementara itu di bawah kakinya, karpet mahal yang sangat tebal berwarna cokelat tua tampak sangat berpadu dengan keseluruhan ruangan.

Setelah lama berdiri, Sungmin sadar, sepertinya Kyuhyun akan lama di dalam sana. Seorang pelayan muncul dari dalam, membawa nampan, ada teko sepertinya berisi teh dan juga cangkir-cangkir indah bergambar bunga dengan gaya victorian. Lalu ada sepiring kue cokelat yang tampak lezat dengan krim di atasnya. Pelayan itu meletakkan nampan di meja, dan Sungmin menyadari ada tatapan kaget di matanya ketika melihat penampilan Sungmin yang sangat sederhana, tetapi pelayan itu berhasil menutupinya dengan cepat, dengan sopan dia mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk menikmati hidangannya selama menunggu.

Dengan hati-hati Sungmin duduk di kursi di samping meja kecil yang telah disediakan, dia menuang teh yang harum itu, dan kemudian menyesapnya pelan-pelan. Ada rasa pedas yang khas, aroma daun mint yang membuat rasa teh itu istimewa. Sungmin lalu mengicipi kue yang sangat menggugah selera itu, dan kemudian mengunyahnya dengan nikmat. Kue itu enak sekali!

Mata Sungmin melirik dengan penuh rasa bersalah ke beberapa kue yang masih tersisa di piring, pasti akan sangat memalukan kalau Sungmin menghabiskan kue itu... tetapi kue itu enak sekali...

Mata Sungmin memandang ke sekeliling, berusaha mengalahkan dorongan untuk menghabiskan kue yang enak itu, demi kesopanan. Akhirnya Sungmin berdiri dan dengan hati-hati mendekat ke arah rak gaun –gaun itu.

Jemarinya menyentuh bahan sebuah gaun dari sutera halus yang begitu indah, warna gaun itu hijau yang teduh, dengan bros berwarna perak sebagai aksen di dadanya, iseng-iseng karena ingin tahu, Sungmin melihat _price tag_ yang menempel di gaun itu, dan kemudian membelalakkan matanya kaget.

Dua puluh juta won untuk sebuah gaun?

Dengan ketakutan, Sungmin melangkah mundur dari rak gaun berisi gaun-gaun indah yang digantung, Astaga, harga gaun itu mungkin cukup untuk Sungmin hidup beberapa bulan...

Dengan gugup, Sungmin duduk lagi di kursinya, dia tidak berani memegang gaun-gaun itu setelah mengetahui harganya. Kalau sampai sentuhan tangannya membuat gaun itu rusak, bisa gawat, karena Sungmin tidak mampu menggantinya.

Dengan cemas dan penuh rasa ingin tahu, Sungmin menatap ke arah pintu kantor tempat Kyuhyun dan Jessie menghilang tadi.

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

"Itu rencana yang sangat licik Kyuhyun, dan murni kejam." Jessie tidak bisa menahan diri mengucapkan kata-kata itu setelah Kyuhyun selesai bercerita, perempuan itu lalu menatap ke arah butik tempat Sungmin masih menunggu di sana, "Dan kalaupun aku mau membantumu, dari semua perempuan di dunia ini, kau bisa memilih perempuan yang berpengalaman, dengan sedikit polesan, dia akan lebih mudah dimasukkan dalam rencanamu, dan kenapa kau malahan memilih perempuan lugu, polos dan tidak tahu apa-apa itu?"

Kyuhyun menyandarkan tubuhnya ke kursi dan tersenyum tenang, "Perempuan yang berpengalaman akan berbahaya karena kadang kala mereka memberontak, menginginkan lebih, atau bahkan menggigit balik." Mata Kyuhyun ikut melirik ke arah butik, "Sungmin tidak akan mengkhianatiku."

Jessie menatap Kyuhyun, mereka memang bersahabat sejak lama, sejak masa kuliah... Kyuhyun dulu pernah membantu Jessie melalui masa-masa sulitnya. Jessie pernah jatuh dan hancur, menerima semua cemoohan orang, dan dia kehilangan banyak orang yang semula dikiranya sebagai sahabat baiknya. Hanya Kyuhyun yang tetap disisinya dan mendukungnya, bagi Kyuhyun tidak peduli Jessie akan jatuh dan mempermalukan diri seperti apa, mereka berdua tetap bersahabat.

Dan kalau Kyuhyun meminta pertolongan kepadanya, bagaimana dia bisa menolaknya?

"Aku akan melakukannya untukmu Kyuhyun, meskipun sepertinya sulit, aku akan mengubah perempuan polos yang ada di depan itu menjadi seperti yang kau mau, mulai besok bawalah dia kesini setiap pagi, kau bisa menjemputnya di sore hari, dan aku akan melatihnya dengan intensif, gaya berjalan, gaya berpakaian bahkan gaya berbicaranya."

Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, "Aku tahu aku akan selalu bisa mengandalkanmu, Jessie."

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

Kyuhyun dan Jessie keluar dari ruangan itu beberapa saat kemudian, dan Sungmin langsung berdiri. Jessie tersenyum manis kepada Sungmin, lalu melemparkan tatapan bertanya kepada Kyuhyun, "Kalian akan kemana hari ini?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahu, "Kami akan ke mall, memberi beberapa gaun dan perlengkapan. Dan tentu saja kami akan berbelanja di butikmu ini Jessie..." mata Kyuhyun menatap penampilan Sungmin, "Dia tidak boleh berjalan-jalan denganku dengan penampilan seperti itu."

"Tentu saja tidak boleh." Jessie berseru ceria, lalu menghampiri Sungmin dan merangkulnya,

"Mari, akan kupilihkan pakaian yang pantas untukmu, kau pasti akan menyukainya."

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

Seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya, Sungmin menurut saja ketika Jessie menyerahkan pakaian untuknya dan menyuruhnya berganti baju. Di dalam ruang ganti, Sungmin mengintip kembali price tag baju yang ada di tangannya, dan mengerutkan keningnya. Harganya cukup tinggu untuk sebuah gaun terusan berwarna pink gelap.

Jemari Sungmin bergetar ketika mencobanya, tetapi dia berusaha melakukannya. Setelah mengenakan gaun itu, Sungmin bercermin dan mengagumi betapa pas gaun itu di tubuhnya, Jessie sepertinya punya insting bagus mengenai gaun. Sungmin juga mengagumi betapa ringannya bahan gaun itu, menempel di tubuhnya. Tampak pas dan tampak cantik...

Ketikan di pintu ruang ganti membuat Sungmin sedikit terperanjat, "Apakah kau sudah selesai di sana?" suara Jessie terdengar dari depan pintu.

"Sudah..." Sungmin buru-buru membuka pintu ruang ganti itu dan berhadapan dengan Jessie.

Jessie berdiri di sana dan tampak puas dengan penampilan Sungmin, dia membawa sepatu berhak datar berwarna peach gelap yang sangat indah dan meletakkannya di lantai,

"Ini, pakailah ini, gaun itu seharusnya memang dipakai dengan sepatu ini."

Sungmin menurutinya dan sekali lagi merasa takjub dengan betapa pasnya sepatu itu di kakinya. Jessie menepuk pundak Sungmin dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Bagus. Kau sudah siap untuk berjalan-jalan dengan Kyuhyun."

 **CRUSH IN RUSH**

Reaksi Kyuhyun melihat penampilan baru Sungmin tidak terbaca, lelaki itu hanya mengangkat alisnya, dan kemudian mengamati Sungmin dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki, kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya,

"Bagus Jessie. Aku ingin kau menyiapkan lagi beberapa gaun, sebanyak mungkin dari koleksimu yang cocok dengan tubuh Sungmin, juga sepatunya, dan aksesorisnya. Aku tahu butikmu ini lebih banyak menjual gaun-gaun formal, karena itu aku akan ke mall dan memberi gaun-gaun untuk keperluan lainnya."

"Hati-hati." Jessie melepas kepergian mereka dalam senyum ramah, "Dan Kyuhyun, jangan lupa membawa Sungmin ke salon." Serunya setelah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin dekat dengan mobil mereka.

Kyuhyun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya dan melambai kepada Jessie, dengan sopan dia membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin dan kemudian memutari mobilnya, duduk di balik kemudi dan menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari butik itu.

Sepanjang jalan mereka terdiam, meskipun Sungmin berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun, penuh pertanyaan. Kapan Kyuhyun akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadanya?

Kyuhyun sendiri tampaknya menyadari apa yang ada di benak Sungmin, dia melirik sedikit dan tersenyum.

"Kau pasti bertanya-tanya ya. Nanti setelah di rumah aku akan menjelaskan semuanya. Sekarang kau ikuti saja aku. Yang pasti kau bisa tenang, aku tidak akan menyakitimu."

Mau tak mau Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya dan kemudian berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, kalau tidak dia akan tersiksa akan rasa penasaran yang menderanya ketika harus menunggu Kyuhyun menjelaskan segalanya ketika mereka pulang nanti.

"Butik yang sangat indah, dan Jessie... pemiliknya sangat cantik."

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul, "Tentu saja, Jessie sangat cantik, dia sangat menjaga kecantikannya itu setelah dia mendapatkannya hampir lima tahun yang lalu."

Mendapatkan kecantikan? Apa maksud Kyuhyun?

Kyuhyun sendiri terkekeh, "Semoga kau tidak menganggapku mantan pacarnya atau apa, kami bersahabat akrab sejak kuliah arsitek. Tetapi kemudian dia drop out karena mengejar hasrat sebenarnya di bidang desain pakaian, dan terbukti dia tidak sia-sia karena sekarang dia menjadi salah seorang perancang yang sukses dengan butik kelas satu yang sangat diminati." Mata Kyuhyun tampak geli ketika melempar kebenaran itu kepada Sungmin.

"Jangan tertipu dengan kecantikan dan sikap feminimnya Sungmin, lima tahun yang lalu, Jessie adalah seorang lelaki, sampai kemudian dia memutuskan untuk mengikuti hasratnya untuk menjadi seorang perempuan."

Apa? Sungmin ternganga... kaget sekaligus bingung. Astaga, _jadi Deliah bukanlah perempuan tulen?_

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

 _Review~_


	9. Chapter 9

Sungmin benar benar terkejut dan tak menyangka kalau Jessie bukanlah perempuan tulen, oh ya ampun tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasa malu, bagaimana bisa Jessie yang bukan perempuan tulen tampak begitu cantik? Apalagi kalau dibandingkan dengan dirinya...

Kyuhyun sendiri mengamati reaksi Sungmin dan tersenyum geli,

"Jangan merasa rendah diri, Jessie memang selalu berusaha lebih cantik dari perempuan manapun di dunia ini, tapi dia sahabat yang baik dan dia akan membantumu."

"Membantuku?"

"Ya. Akan kujelaskan nanti, yang jelas, beberapa hari ini kau akan sering bertemu dengannya."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun, tetapi lelaki itu tampaknya sudah menghentikan pembahasan mereka tentang Jessie. Pada akhirnya Sungmin hanya terdiam, menyimpan pertanyaan dalam benaknya.

'Nanti.' Gumamnya dalam hati, nanti pasti Kyuhyun akan menjelaskan kepadanya. Dam sekarang seperti yang diminta Kyuhyun. Sungmin akan menuruti rencana Kyuhyun, dia bertekad menjadi pelayan yang baik untuk Kyuhyun.

Tanpa disadari oleh Sungmin, Kyuhyun beberapa kali melirik penampilan perempuan itu, lalu tidak bisa menahan kepuasan dalam hatinya atas penampilan Sungmin. Perempuan itu cantik tentu saja, hanya tidak terpoles.

Kecantikannya lugu dan polos, lebih seperti anak kecil yang membuat siapapun ingin melindunginya...

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya, Kenapa dia berpikiran seperti itu? _Ingin melindungi Kiara?_ Lelaki itu langsung berusaha membuang pikirannya dan mencoba fokus. Dia harus tetap pada rencananya semula, dia akan menggunakan Sungmin sebagai tameng sekaligus sebagai alat pembalasan dendam kepada ayah kandungnya.

Dengan tenang Kyuhyun membelokkan mobilnya menuju salah satu pusat perbelanjaan terbaru di pusat kota, yang katanya terbesar di asia. Setelah membantu Sungmin turun, Kyuhyun menyerahkan mobilnya kepada petugas _valey_ parkir. Mereka lalu berjalan bersisian memasuki pintu utama pusat perbelanjaan itu.

Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dan sekali lagi tidak bisa menahan senyumnya melihat perempuan polos itu hampir saja ternganga melihat keindahan tempat yang mereka kunjungi. Se,uanya memang begitu besar, dari pilar dan tembok-tembok yang sangat tinggi sampai tanaman palem raksasa di dalam pot elegan yang ada di sudut-sudut tertentu.

"Kita ke salon yang itu dulu." dengan lembut Kyuhyun menghela Sungmin dan membawanya ke sebuah salon terkenal. Kyuhyun jarang ke salon, tetapi dia tahu mana salon yang baik mana yang tidak. Mantan-mantan kekasihnya dulu kebanyakan selalu membicarakan salon-salon langganan mereka, ada yang bilang salon A bagus sayang _finishing touch_ nya jelek, ada yang bilang salon B pelayanannya tidak memuaskan dan sebagainya. Pada akhirnya, Kyuhyun bisa menarik kesimpulan salon mana yang bisa dipercaya untuk mengubah model rambut Sungmin.

Oh sebenarnya tidak ada yang salah dengan model rambut Sungmin, perempuan itu cukup beruntung memiliki rambut yang hitam, sehat dan halus dan panjang. Tetapi tidak ada model khusus untuk rambutnya. Hanya panjang dan lurus, dipotong rata. Kyuhyun yakin _stylist_ di salon ini bisa sedikit membuat gaya rambut Sungmin lebih modern.

Ketika mereka masuk, salah satu pegawai salon berseragam hitam langsung menyambut mereka dengan ramah, Kyuhyun mengatakan apa maksudnya kepada pegawai itu dan kemudian Sungmin dihela masuk ke bagian dalam, sementara Kyuhyun sendiri duduk di ruang tunggu, menunggu hasilnya dengan penasaran.

"Rambut anda sangat indah, halus dan hitam, sayang potongannya rata, jadi kesannya tipis dan membosankan." seorang _stylist_ laki-laki yang agak gemulai menyentuh helaian rambut Sungmin dari belakang, lelaki itu sekarang duduk di kursi tinggi di belakang Sungmin yang duduk di kursinya sendiri dan menghadap kaca yang sangat besar. Dengan posisi kaca itu, Sungmin bisa menatap mata sang _stylist_ ,

"Di salon mana anda dulu memotongnya?" tampaknya karena baju Sungmin yang mahal dan indah, dan karena Sungmin datang bersama seorang lelaki tampan yang sangat elegan, _stylist_ itu mengira Sungmin mungkin salah satu pelanggan salon lain yang sekelas dengan salon ini.

Tetapi tentu saja bukan, dengan polos Sungmin menjawab, "Saya memotongnya sendiri."

 _Stlylist_ itu benar-benar tampak terkejut dengna jawaban Sungmin, jemarinya yang sedang memegang rambut Sungmin membeku di sana.

"Memotongnya sendiri?" gumamnya memekik ngeri, menatap Sungmin dengan tak percaya.

"Ya" Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya mantap. Memangnya apa yang salah dengan memotong rambutnya sendiri? Rambut Sungmin panjang, tentu saja memudahkannya untuk memotong sendiri, dia tinggal menarik rambutnya ke depan, lalu gunting di tangannya pun beraksi, yang penting rambutnya tampak rata dan rapi dari belakang bukan?

"Tidak!" tiba-tiba saya sang _stylist_ berseru membuat Sungmin kaget, "Jangan pernah memotong rambutmu sendiri, cantik. Itu mengerikan untuk dibayangkan." _Stylist_ lelaki itu begidik, "Itu hanya bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang benar-benar ahli, bahkan aku sendiri masih tidak percaya diri melakukannya. Jadi kau harus berjanji tidak akan melakukannya? Oke?"

Sungmin menatap mata _stylist_ gemulai itu dari cermin, setengah mengernyit, bingung kenapa masalah seperti itu tampaknya begitu penting bagi si _stylist_. Tetapi kemudian, Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya untuk memuaskan si _stylist_.

"Oke" Jawabnya, dan si _stylist_ tampak puas dengan jawabannya. Senyumnya melebar, jemarinya bergerak lagi dengan ahli di rambut Sungmin, sebelum mengayunkan guntingnya, lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Sungmin,

"Aku akan membuat rambutmu sedemikian cantiknya, penuh tekstur dan tampak penuh. Kekasih tampanmu yang di depan itu pasti nanti akan sangat terkejut melihat penampilan barumu."

Yang dimaksud kekasih tampannya pastilah Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kyuhyun bukan kekasihnya. Sungmin terdiam, menatap kaca, ke arah si _stylist_ yang mulai menggarap rambutnya. Yah sudahlah. Yang penting dia melakukan apa yang diinginkan Kyuhyun. Matanya terus bergerak. Mengawasi gunting itu yang memotong rambutnya helai demi helai.

Ketika _Stylist_ itu selesai, model rambutnya masih belum kelihatan, seorang petugas lain membawanya dan mencuci rambutnya dengan shampo yang sangat harum. Setelah itu dia dibawa kembali kepada sang _stylist_. Lelaki itu sudah siap dengan _hair dryer_ dan sisir di tangannya. Jemarinya yang lentik dan ahli langsung memilah-milah rambut Sungmin yang basah, dan kemudian mengoleskan sesuatu yang basah dan lengket di sana.

"Diapakan?" Sungmin bergumam bingung, takut karena tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan stylist itu ke rambutnya. Sementara lelaki gemulai itu tersenyum dan menatap Sungmin penuh arti,

"Aku akan memberikan kilau para rambutmu, jadi ucapkan selamat tinggal pada warna hitam gelap yang membosankan."

Beberapa saat kemudian, rambutnya selesai, setelah menunggu beberapa lama, lalu rambutnya dicuci lagi, dikeringkan lagi dan di _blow_.

Sungmin menatap takjub kepada rambutnya setengah terpana. Itu dia yang sama yang didepan cermin, tetapi amat mengejutkan bahwa perubahan potongan dan warna rambut bisa merubah penampilan seseorang.

Sungmin yang ada di sana sangat cantik, rambutnya masih tetap panjang tentu saja, tetapi potongannya bertingkat, membuat _volume_ rambutnya tampak penuh dan segar. Begitu juga warnanya yang sekarang tampak berkilauan sehat.

Astaga... ternyata pekerjaan _stylist_ itu tidak main-main. Sungmin merasa seperti artis-artis yang penampilannya seperti baru keluar dari salon. Tiba-tiba saja dia merasa ingin terkikik sendirian ketika menyadari bahwa dia juga baru keluar dari salon.

"Nah ayo sayang, kau begitu cantik, tunjukkan kecantikanmu kepada kekasih tampanmu di depan itu, dia pasti terpesona setengah mati."

Lelaki gemulai itu menghela Sungmin ke depan, tempat Kyuhyun sedang mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap ponsel yang dibawanya. Lelaki itu menyadari kehadiran Sungmin dari batuk sengaja sang _stylist_ sebelum meninggalkan Sungmin berdiri sendirian di sana, dan kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, dan terpana.

Beberapa detik Kyuhyun memandang penampilan baru Sungmin dalam keheningan, sampai kemudian dia mengerjap dan memasang wajah datar,

"Bagus sekali." Gumamnya tanpa ekspresi, membuat Sungmin bingung apakah lelaki itu menyukai penampilan barunya atau tidak.

Kyuhyun lalu beranjak berdiri, dan memberi isyarat Sungmin supaya mengikutinya, mereka keluar dari salon itu dan melangkah ke arah lain, Sungmin berusaha menjajari langkah Kyuhyun dan bertanya,

"Kita akan kemana lagi?"

"Membeli beberapa sepatu, koleksi di butik Jessie belum cukup banyak karena memang dia tidak spesifik menjual sepatu. Ayo." Mereka melangkah beberapa jauh dan kemudian masuk ke sebuah toko sepatu yang begitu elegan, penuh dengan kaca-kaca yang berkilau seakan tembus pandang, memantulkan suasana indah ruangan yang berwarna sampanye berpadu dengan karpet merah tebal yang indah.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu tuan dan nona?" Pramuniaga langsung menyambut mereka dengan sopan di depan.

Kyuhyun mengedikkan bahunya ke arah Sungmin,

"Dia butuh sepatu, yang banyak dan terbaru, keluarkan semua koleksi terbaru kalian."

Dan kemudian banyak sekali waktu yang dihabiskan untuk mencoba sepatu-sepatu yang seakan tidak ada habisnya. Kyuhyun akan duduk di sana, meminta Sungmin berjalan di depannya, dan ketika tidak merasa cocok, lelaki itu akan berkata tidak, sedangkan ketika merasa cocok, dia akan memberi isyarat kepada pramuniaga yang langsung membawa kotak sepatu itu ke kasir.

Pada akhirnya, Sungmin kelelahan mencoba berbagai macam sepatu itu. Oh memang benar, bisa masuk ke toko semewah ini dan memilih sepatu mungkin tidak akan pernah terwujud dalam kehidupan Sungmin yang biasa, dan dia bersyukur bisa mengalami pengalaman ini. Tetapi kalau begitu banyak sepatu yang harus dicobanya seperti ini, lama-lama Sungmin merasa lelah dan bosan.

Ketika memasang kaitan sepatunya yang entah untuk kebeberapa kalinya, Sungmin mendesah dan mulai merasa ingin melarikan diri dari tempat itu segera.

Kyuhyun melihatnya, dan menemukan keengganan di mata Sungmin ketika dia meminta perempuan itu mencoba sepatu, sungguh, Sungmin benar-benar berbeda dengan perempuan lain yang pernah bersamanya. Perempuan-perempuan lain pasti akan merasa berada di surga, diajak berbelanja sepatu ataupun pakaian sekian lamanya, yah bagaimanapun Sungmin perempuan yang berbeda.

Dengan lembut dan penuh senyum dia lalu mendekat berjongkok ke arah Sungmin yang duduk di kursi khusus untuk mencoba sepatu, kemudian jemarinya meraih kaitan sepatu Sungmin dan memakaikannya,

"Kau lelah?" Sikap Kyuhyun dan jemarinya yang sedang memegang pergelangan kaki Sungmin nampak begitu lembut dan penuh perhatian, membuat pipi Sungmin memerah karenanya. Sungmin pada akhirnya hanya mampu menganggukkkan kepalanya, tidak mampu berkata-kata atas sikap lembut Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menghela napas panjang, "Kalau begitu, setelah ini kita pulang saja, aku rasa masih banyak waktu untuk berbelanja yang lain."

Ketika mereka pulang, hari sudah beranjak malam. Sungmin melihat Donghae sedang duduk di sofa ruang tengah dan menonton televisi sambil menyantap sesuatu yang seperti mie instan. Tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasa bersalah karena tadi tidak sempat memasakkan makan malam.

"Kalian sudah pulang rupanya." Donghae mengalihkan pandangannya dari mie yang sedang dimakannya, dan menoleh. Matanya melebar ketika melihat Sungmin, lalu lelaki tampan itu tersenyum penuh arti, "Kau tampak cantik sekali dengan potongan rambut baru dan gaun manismu itu, Sungmin." Serunya memuji, membuat pipi Sungmin merona.

Kyuhyun menoleh, menatap pipi Sungmin yang memerah, kemudian dia melemparkan tatapan penuh peringatan kepada Donghae,

"Jangan ganggu dia Donghae, dia milikku."

Mungkin maksud Kyuhyun adalah Sungmin pelayan miliknya. Tetapi entah bagaimana kalimat yang diucapkan secara lugas itu membuat jantung Sungmin berdebar.

Sementara itu Donghae mengamati reaksi Kyuhyun dengan geli, lalu bergumam setengah mengejek, "Mulai posesif Kyuhyun?"

Kata-katanya itu membuat wajah Kyuhyun merah padam, lelaki itu menghela Sungmin lembut, berusaha tidak mempedulikan Donghae,

"Ganti dengan pakaian rumahan dan kita akan bicara."

Kyuhyun selalu mengucapkan perintahnya dengan begitu tegasnya, membuat Sungmin langsung terbirit-birit ke kamar untuk menurutinya.

Sepeninggal Sungmin, Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandnagan menyelidik.

"Kau membawa Sungmin ke Jessie?" Donghae tampak tidak suka, membuat Kyuhyun merasa aneh. Donghae selalu bersikap sebagai pembenci perempuan, tetapi ternyata dia juga membenci mahluk yang bertingkah laku sebagai perempuan, entah karena Donghae paranoid atau memang dia berpandangan konservatif.

"Aku tidak suka nada suaramu, Donghae. Bagaimanapun juga Jessie sahabatku."

Donghae tersenyum, "Oke.. oke. Kenapa kau ini Kyuhyun? dari awal kau masuk rumah ini, sikapmu seperti akan menyerangku."

Kyuhyun tertegun dan kemudian menghela napas panjang ketika menyadari kebenaran kata-kata Donghae. Entah kenapa dia seperti ingin menyerang Donghae, apalagi setelah Donghae memuji Sungmin dengan terang-terangan, rasanya Kyuhyun tidak rela.

Dia mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi, apakah benar kata Donghae tadi? Bahwa dia memendam rasa posesif dan bahkan cemburu kepada Sungmin?

"Maafkan aku." Gumam Kyuhyun kemudian, "Kurasa aku hanya sedikit lelah." Kyuhyun menyusul duduk di sofa, dan kemudian menuang jus jeruk dari teko dingin yang ada di meja, meneguknya dengan haus.

"Tapi kuarasa itu sepadan." Gumam Donghae dalam senyuman, "Dia berubah cantik sekali, seperti puteri dalam kisah dongeng cinderella."

 _Lagi._ Kyuhyun merasakan sengatan rasa itu lagi, perasaan tidak suka ketika Donghae memuji Sungmin dengan terang-terangan. Ada apa dengannya ini?

Kyuhyun tidak sempat menelaah perasaannya karena Sungmin sudah keluar dari kamar, berjalan canggung setengah takut ke arah mereka, itu menjadi catatan bagi Kyuhyun karena nanti, kalau mereka harus berhadapan dengan ayah kandungnya yang licik itu, Sungmin harus bersikap percaya diri dan pemberani di depannya.

"Duduklah." Kyuhyun menggeser duduknya, lalu menatap Donghae dengan galak, "Aku ingin bicara empat mata dengan Sungmin, akankah kau tetap di sini?"

Pengusiran terang-terangan Kyuhyun itu ternyata sama sekali tidak menyinggung Donghae, lelaki itu malah tertawa, membawa mangkok mienya tanpa kata dan melangkah pergi dari ruang tengah itu.

Lalu hening. Kyuhyun tampak sedang berusaha menyusun kata-kata sementara Sungmin menunggu.

Lalu Kyuhyun berdehem, "Aku punya ayah kandung di London. Ayah kandung yang jahat. Dulu dia mengusir ibuku dalam kondisi hamil dan tak bertanggung jawab, ibuku pulang ke Korea, menanggung malu dan cemoohan karena mengandung anak haram, mengandung aku." Kyuhyun langsung membuka penjelasannya dengan kalimat pahit itu, membuat Sungmin terkesiap dan merasa iba.

Rasa ibanya itu mungkin terpancar jelas di matanya karena Kyuhyun menatapnya garang, "Jangan mengasihani aku, sedikitpun aku tidak pernah menyesal karena ayah kandungku membuangku jauh-jauh." Lelaki itu menghela napas marah, "Dan itulah yang kuinginkan sampai saat ini, jauh-jauh dari lelaki munafik dan jahat itu, sayangnya dia tak tahu malu dan punya pemikiran lain, ayah kandungku mulai datang dan merecokiku, menggunakan kebohongan bahwa dia sekarat dan sakit keras dan mengira dengan begitu bisa meluluhkan hatiku dan membuatku mau menemuinya. Tentu saja cara itu tidak berhasil kepadaku. Dia tidak pernah ada dalam kehidupanku, lalu kenapa aku harus mencemaskan kesehatannya?"

Sungmin menghela napas mendengar perkataan retoris itu, dia bingung harus berkata apa. "Mungkin... mungkin ayahmu menyesal dan ingin berbaikan denganmu? Bagaimanapun juga kau adalah anaknya."

"Lelaki jahat itu tidak akan pernah menyesal." Kyuhyun membantah dengan sinis, "Dia hanya menginginkan pewaris seluruh kekayaannya, baginya kekayaannya hanya boleh diwariskan kepada orang yang mempunyai darah ningrat yang dimilikinya." Kyuhyun tersenyum sinis, "Aku sudah menolaknya, bagiku harta darinya adalah sampah, tetapi ayah kandungku tidak tahu malu, dia bahkan merencanakan pernikahan untukku dengan gadis berdarah bangsawan, demi menjaga kemurnian darah keturunannya. Tentu saja aku menolaknya mentah-mentah."

Kyuhyun tampak semakin marah, "Dan kemudian dia mengatakan akan datang ke Korea, untuk membujuk dan memaksa aku melakukan apa yang dia mau."

"Beliau akan datang ke Korea?" Sungmin terkejut, tak menyangka ayah kandung Kyuhyun ini akan bertindak sejauh itu.

"Ya. Karena dia lelaki arogan pemaksa yang tidak akan menyerah sebelum mendapatkan kemauannya." Mata Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dalam-dalam, "Dan karena itulah aku membutuhkanmu, Sungmin."

 _Jadi dia akan berperan sebagai apa?_ Sungmin jadi teringat akan betapa banyaknya pakaian, sepatu dan berbagai macam hal lainnya yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya, dari kata-kata laki-laki itu di salon, semua untuk memberikan Sungmin peran sebagai perempuan jahat. Apakah semua ini untuk ayah kandungnya?

"Aku ingin kau berperan sebagai kekasihku, terang-terangan di hadapan ayahku. Tetapi kau harus bersikap bukan sebagai kekasih yang baik-baik. Aku sudah menyelidiki ayah kandungku, aku tahu seperti apa wataknya, dia sangat menjunjung darah bangsawannya. Mengetahui aku tergila-gila kepada perempuan yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya, yang baginya tidak sederajat dan jelas-jelas perempuan yang hanya mengincar hartaku akan membuatnya gila." Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Pada akhirnya dia akan pulang dengan kekalahan yang menyakitkan."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba merasa sedih. Dia tidak punya ayah, Dan dulu ketika di panti asuhan, betapa dulu dia sangat menginginkan memiliki keluarga, memiliki ayah yang menyayanginya. Dan sekarang di depannya, ada seorang lelaki yang masih memiliki ayah kandung, tetapi memikirkannya dengan penuh dendam. Tetapi Sungmin tidak bisa menyalahkan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu mengetahui masa lalunya dengan pedih dan menumbuhkan kebencian di dadanya sejak lama, lagi pula sepertinya ayah kandung Kyuhyun memang kejam karena membuang ibu Kyuhyun yang sedang mengandung darah dagingnya sendiri, dan kemudian tiba-tiba ketika dia membutuhkan Kyuhyun, dengan arogannya lelaki itu ingin mendekati Kyuhyun kembali. Setelah memikirkan segalanya, Sungmin bisa memaklumi apa yang ada di benak Kyuhyun.

Lelaki itu mengamati ekspresi Sungmin dan kemudian tersenyum, "Aku ingin kau berlatih dengan Jessie, selama beberapa hari ini, dia akan mengajarimu bagaimana menjadi perempuan penggoda. Meskipun bukan perempuan tulen, Jessie punya banyak pengalaman dengan perempuan-perempuan semacam itu, jadi dia bisa mengajarimu."

Kyuhyun terkekeh, kemudian menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan serius, "Aku akan memberikan gaji tambahan untuk tugasmu ini Sungmin, jadi kau tidak perlu cemas, yang aku minta adalah kau melakukan pekerjaanmu ini dengan sebaik-baiknya."

Sungmin terpekur kebingungan. Sebenarnya dia tidak membutuhkan gaji tambahan lagi. Apa yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya saat ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Makanan setiap hari, tempat bernaung yang luar biasa indahnya. Sungmin tidak ingin meminta apa-apa lagi, yang dia inginkan adalah membantu Kyuhyun sekuatnya. Lelaki itu adalah penolongnya dan Sungmin akan melakukan apa saja untuk membalas budi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued. . .**


	10. Chapter 10

Hari masih pagi ketika Sungmin bangun dan menyiapkan sarapan, kamar Donghae dan Kyuhyun masih tertutup rapat, kalau Kyuhyun, Sungmin sudah maklum karena lelaki itu selalu menggunakan waktu paginya untuk tidur karena semalaman hampir tidak tidur. Tetapi rupanya Donghae juga bangun kesiangan pagi ini. Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya karena tidak biasanya Donghae kesiangan.

Setiap hari lelaki itu selalu bangun pagi, sudah mandi dan rapi dengan aroma segar yang menyenangkan lalu duduk di meja dapur, makan sarapannya bersama Sungmin.

Sudah hampir dua minggu berlalu sejak Donghae datang untuk tinggal di apartemen ini. Dan dalam dua minggu itu, banyak sekali kejadian, dan perubahan, terutama bagi Sungmin.

Selama dua minggu kemarin, Kyuhyun selalu bangun pagi sarapan bersama Sungmin dan Donghae, kemudian dia mengantar Sungmin ke tempat Jessie, di sana Sungmin menghabiskan waktunya seharian.

Semula Sungmin agak canggung ketika berduaan dengan Jessie, apalagi Sungmin mengetahui bahwa Jessie dulunya laki-laki sebelum berubah menjadi perempuan. Tetapi Jessie memang memiliki sifat yang sangat ramah dan baik.

Setiap hari ketika Sungmin datang, dia akan membuat seteko teh mint yang harum dan sepiring kue cokelat yang baru keluar dari panggangan, kemudian mengajak Sungmin mengobrol dan mencairkan suasana.

Dari mengobrol itulah Jessie megajarkan banyak hal kepada Sungmin, semua pengetahuannya tentang dunia fashion di tularkannya, tak lupa dia mengajari cara berjalan, _table manner_ di acara makan malam resmi, cara berbicara, dan bahkan cara memadu padankan pakaian supaya tampil cantik.

Jessie selalu menekankan bahwa dia harus berperan sebagai wanita penggoda nanti ketika ayah kandung Kyuhyun sudah muncul. Pipi Sungmin selalu merona merah ketika Jessie mengatakan bahwa Sungmin harus melemparkan tatapan sensual penuh ajakan kepada Kyuhyun setiap saat, juga senyuman nakal, bibir yang merekah penuh godaan.

Jessie memang sudah mengajari Sungmin semua caranya, dan Sungmin menyerapnya, juga belajar sendiri di cermin, memonyong-monyongkan bibirnya, atau bahkan mencoba mengedip-ngedip genit kepada bayangannya sendiri di depan cermin, yang membuatnya tertawa sendiri di kamar.

Bagaimanapun juga, Sungmin masih tidak mampu membayangkan bagaimana caranya dia melakukan itu semua pada Kyuhyun. Pipinya selalu merona dan wajahnya terasa panas kalau membayangkan akan mengedip genit kepada Kyuhyun, atau menyapukan jemarinya sambil menatap sensual penuh ajakan kepada Kyuhyun.

 _Ah, Ya ampun_ , bagaimana mungkin dia melakukannya?

Sungmin menyiapkan sarapan itu dengan pipi memerah. Kemudian pikirannya berkelana lagi, Jessie sudah menyerahkan Sungmin kepada Kyuhyun kemarin, dan mengatakan bahwa Sungmin sudah siap. Yah mungkin secara teori Sungmin sudah siap... tetapi prakteknya nanti? Entahlah. Yang pasti Sungmin akan berusaha sebaik mungkin, dia tidak ingin mengecewakan Kyuhyun yang sudah berharap banyak kepadanya.

Cara berpakaian Sungmin pun sudah berubah, tiba-tiba saja lemari pakaiannya sudah penuh dengan pakaian-pakaian mahal dari butik ternama, ada rak sepatu khusus yang dibelikan oleh Kyuhyun untuk menampung koleksi sepatunya yang tiada duanya, belum lagi susunan aksesoris, tas dan semua perhiasan yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Lelaki itu benar-benar boros dan membuang-buang uang.

Sungmin berpikir akan dikemanakan semua barang itu kalau semua sandiwara ini sudah selesai. Tentu saja semua barang ini hanya pinjaman dan bukan untuk Sungmin bukan?

Karena itulah Sungmin sangat berhat-hati memakai semua barang itu, berusaha supaya nanti ketika barang itu dikembalikan, kondisinya masih bagus dan sempurna. Sungmin benar-benar berhati-hati apalagi mengingat betapa mahalnya harga barang-barang itu.

Pagi ini Sungmin mengenakan gaun satu potong yang ringan dan elegan, bahannya sifon dengan warna ungu lavender yang lembut dan menjuntai sampai ke tengah betisnya. Tampak sangat indah dipakai olehnya, membuat tubuhnya yang mungil tampak berisi.

Jessie bilang Sungmin terlalu kurus dan harus menambah berat badannya, dan sepertinya selama dua minggu ini, Sungmin berhasil menambah berat badannya beberapa kilo sehingga bagian-bagian yang seharusnya terisi penuh, mulai terisi dengan indahnya.

Kadangkala Sungmin masih sering terpaku menatap dirinya di cermin dan tidak mengenali dirinya sendiri. Lalu dia tersenyum dan kemudian mengucap syukur kepada Tuhan atas kesempatan yang diberikan kepadanya.

Bahkan sekarang Sungmin punya ponsel. Kyuhyun membelikan Sungmin ponsel canggih dengan fitur-fitur yang Sungmin sendiri tidak tahu cara memakainya, sementara nomor di ponsel itu hanya menyimpan nomor telepon Kyuhyun saja, meskipun kemudian Sungmin mengingat tentang Jungmon yang dulu sempat menanyakan nomor ponselnya. Sungmin sangat ingin mengunjungi Jungmo di cafe, meskipun dia harus memikirkan caranya menemui Jungmon tanpa harus berurusan dengan manager kim yang setiap hari ada di cafe itu.

Bagaimanapun juga, Jungmo adalah satu-satunya orang yang bersikap baik kepadanya di sana, sahabatnya. Dan Sungmin tidak mungkin melupakan kebaikannya. Tetapi karena setiap pagi Sungmin harus ke tempat Jessie dan baru pulang menjelang malam, tidak ada kesempatan baginya untuk mengunjungi Jungmo.

Mungkin besok dia bisa kesana... gumamnya dalam hati, sambil menaburkan bumbu ke masakannya, Ketika Sungmin menuang _bacon_ panas yang beraroma harum dan menata kentang goreng di piring. Bel pintu apartemen berbunyi, membuat Sungmin mengernyitkan keningnya.

Mereka hampir tidak pernah menerima tamu di apartemen ini. Hanya Donghae satu-satunya tamu yang pernah datang kemari sejak Sungmin tinggal di sini, dan kemudian menetap di sini.

 _Kalau begitu siapa?_

Dengan langkah ragu, Sungmin mengintip melalui kaca cembung untuk mengintip di pintu apartemen. Dia mengernyit, tidak mengenali lelaki bule tua berbadan besar itu yang sedang berdiri dengan ekspresi tidak sabar di depan pintu.

Otaknya berputar cepat, dan kemudian langsung menyadari bahwa mungkin saja saatnya sudah tiba. Mungkin saja lelaki itu adalah ayah kandung Kyuhyun yang datang untuk mengunjunginya!

Sungmin meragu, takut untuk membuka pintu. Bel pintu berbunyi lagi, tetapi Sungmin tetap menahan diri untuk menahan pintu. Mungkin saja lelaki itu ayah kandung Kyuhyun, tetapi mungkin saja tidak bukan? Sungmin harus berhati-hati membuka pintu untuk orang asing.

 _Dia harus membangunkan Kyuhyun._ Jantungnya berdebar, menyadari betapa buruknya mood Kyuhyun kalau dibangunkan paksa di pagi hari. Tetapi bagaimana lagi? Sungmin tidak bisa duduk diam dan membiarkan bel itu terus berbunyi dan menunggu sampai tamu itu menyerah lalu pergi bukan?

 _Siapa tahu itu tamu penting...?_

Dengan ragu, Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Pelan... sekali, dua kali, dan kemudian sedikit lebih keras. Tetapi tetap saja tidak ada jawaban.

Sungmin akhirnya memberanikan diri memegang handel pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu. Dari celah pintu yang terbuka sedikit, Sungmin bisa melihat Kyuhyun tengah tertidur pulas, terbaring terngkurap di atas ranjang berukuran besar.

Selimut polos berwarna gelap tampak menggumpal di kakinya, sementara seperti biasanya, lelaki itu tidur hanya mengenakan celana panjang piyama dan bertelanjang dada.

Sungmin melangkah masuk, berdiri ragu di depan pintu kamar, kemudian memanggil Kyuhyun, "Kyuhyun?" suaranya agak keras, berharap bisa membangunkan lelaki itu dari jarak jauh, tetapi rupanya usahanya sia-sia karena Kyuhyun tampak pulas bahkan tidak bergerak dari posisinya.

Ragu, Sungmin melangkah mendekat lagi, menelan ludahnya ketika sudah berdiri di sisi ranjang, menatap punggung telanjang Kyuhyun yang berotot dan indah.

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin setengah membungkuk di dekat lelaki itu. Tetapi panggilannya hanya mampu menghasilkan sedikit kerutan di alis Kyuhyun.

Sambil menghela napas, Sungmin meletakkan jemarinya di pundak telanjang Kyuhyun, merasakan dirinya merona ketika kulit hangat itu menempel di telapak tangannya.

"Kyuhyun?" Sungmin mengguncang pundak Kyuhyun.

Seketika itu juga, jemari kuat Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin yang mungil, membuat Sungmin memekik ketika lelaki itu membanting tubuh Sungmin ke atas ranjang dan kemudian setengah menindih tubuhnya.

Sungmin berusaha meronta, tetapi pegangan Kyuhyun kepada dirinya sangatlah kuat. Mata lelaki itu setengah terpejam, sepertinya masih setengah tidur, dan senyumnya begitu sensual, senyum yang tidak pernah ditunjukkannya kepada Sungmin sebelumnya.

"Kau ingin menggodaku di pagi hari sayang?" Kyuhyun berbisik serak, lalu mengecup leher Sungmin seringan bulu, membuat sekujur tubuh Sungmin merinding. Dia langsung memekik dan mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga, membuat lelaki itu tersentak dan kemudian membuka matanya, kali ini benar-benar sadar.

Kyuhyun tampak mengerjap bingung, dia kemudian menunduk, menatap Sungmin yang terbaring di bawah tubuhnya dan mengerutkan keningnya,

"Apa yang kau lakukan di bawah situ?"

Pipi Sungmin merah padam, dia malu setengah mati. Di sini, berbaring di atas ranjang, di bawah tindihan tubuh Kyuhyun yang telanjang dada. Astaga. Tidak pernah dipikirkannya sebelumnya akan terjadi begini ketika menyentuh pundak Kyuhyun.

Tahu begitu Sungmin akan mengambil tongkat atau apa untuk menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Kyuhyun dari jarak jauh. Well ya, kalau nanti dia harus membangunkan Kyuhyun lagi, dia akan menggunakan cara itu,

"Aku... aku berusaha membangunkanmu.. ada tamu... aku menyentuh pundakmu dan kau membantingku ke ranjang."

Ekspresi Kyuhyun tidak terbaca, dia mengerutkan kening lalu secepat kilat melepaskan Sungmin dari tindihannya, berguling ke samping dan kemudian meluncur berdiri di tepi ranjang,

"Lain kali hati-hati kalau membangunkanku." Gumamnya dingin, "Dan kenapa kau membangunkanku? Tamu apa yang kau maksud?"

Sungmin sendiri langsung bangkit dari ranjang ketika Kyuhyun melepaskan tindihannya, wajahnya merah padam dan terasa panas hingga dia harus meletakkan tangannya di lehernya untuk meredakan panasnya,

"Tamu... seorang lelaki tua asing.. aku pikir.. aku pikir akhirnya ayah kandungmu mengunjungimu."

Ekspresi Kyuhyun langsung berubah keras, sedikit menakutkan.

"Kau yakin?"

"Aku tidak tahu.." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tetapi dia tamu pertama di apartemen ini, dia pria asing, berambut kelabu, sangat tinggi... apakah kau tidak ingin mengintipnya dulu?"

"Tidak." Bibir Kyuhyun menipis, "Itu sudah pasti ayahku, aku tidak sedang menunggu tamu manapun. Aku akan mandi dulu sebelum menemuinya."

Lelaki itu menatap Sungmin dengan serius, "Ingat peranmu mulai sekarang, Sungmin. Kau adalah simpananku, perempuan penggoda, perempuan jalang yang tak jelas asal usulnya dan penggila harta, sementara itu aku tergila-gila kepadamu." Lelaki itu terkekeh, "Aku tak sabar untuk melihat reaksi tua bangka itu. Persilahkan dia masuk dan menungguku."

Kemudian Kyuhyun membalikkan badan dan masuk ke kamar mandi.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Bel pintu sudah tidak berbunyi ketika Sungmin keluar sehingga dia mengira tamu itu sudah pergi. Tiba-tiba dia menyesal jangan-jangan dia terlalu lama membangunkan Kyuhyun tadi sehingga membuat lelaki itu pulang.

Tetapi ketika Sungmin mengintip, dia masih melihat lelaki bule itu berdiri di pintu dan menunggu, dengan hati-hati Sungmin membuka pintu, membiarkan rantai gerendelnya masih menempel di sana untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Mencari siapa?" Tanyanya hati-hati.

Lelaki tua itu langsung menegakkan tubuhnya ketika Sungmin membuka pintu dan mengintip dari baliknya, matanya menelusuri Sungmin, sepertinya tidak menyangka kalau Sungmin yang membukakan pintu untuknya, lelaki itu melemparkan tatapan mata penuh spekulasi sebelum kemudian bergumam,

"Aku mencari Kyuhyun. Anakku." Suaranya berat dan dalam, penuh wibawa dengan bahasa indonesia yang terpatah-patah.

Jadi benar. Orang ini adalah ayah kandung Kyuhyun. Sungmin teringat bahwa dia harus menjalankan perannya dengan baik, karena itulah dia tersenyum dengan gaya ceria yang sedikit menggoda, mengangkat alisnya dibuat-buat.

"Setahuku ayah Kyuhyun sudah meninggal." Sungmin dengan berani menelusuri sosok lelaki di depannya, sengaja membuat lelaki itu jengkel, meskipun dalam hatinya dia gemetar setengah mati.

Dan usahanya berhasil, lelaki tua itu tampaknya termakan oleh usaha Sungmin untuk bersikap sebagai perempuan menyebalkan. Wajahnya memerah meskipun lelaki itu masih berusaha bersikap sopan,

"Aku ayah kandung Kyuhyun, sekarang buka pintu ini dan biarkan aku bertemu anakku." Gumamnya tegas, menatap Sungmin dengan mata menyala-nyala, membuat Sungmin hampir saja mundur selangkah ketakutan.

"Biarkan dia masuk sayang." Tiba-tiba saja Kyuhyun sudah berdiri di belakangnya, memegang pundaknya dengan lembut dan begitu dekat di sana, sampai Sungmin bisa mencium aroma sabun yang bercampur dengan _after shave_ dan parfum beraroma maskulinnya.

Lalu jemari Kyuhyun terlurur melewati Sungmin dan membuka gerendel itu. Sebelah lengan lelaki itu merangkul Sungmin dengan posesif dan kemudian mereka berdiri berhadapan dengan lelaki itu, ayah kandung Kyuhyun.

"Kau tidak mempersilahkan aku masuk?" gumam lelaki tua itu datar.

Kyuhyun menegang, Sungmin bisa merasakannya meskipun lelaki itu tampak berusaha bersikap datar, tetapi sepertinya semua kemarahan dan kebencian terpupuk di sana, membuat seluruh tubuhnya menegang.

"Masuklah." Lelaki itu menghela Sungmin masih dalam rangkulan lengannya, kemudian mengajaknya duduk di sofa, "Pengacaramu sudah memberitahukan kedatanganmu, aku tidak menyangka kau sebodoh itu membuang-buang waktumu dengan datang kemari."

Panggilan informal yang dipakai Kyuhyun kepada ayahnya sepertinya dilakukan dengan sengaja, untuk menunjukkan bahwa jelas-jelas Kyuhyun tidak menganggap lelaki itu sebagai ayahnya. Sebuah penghinaan frontal yang disengaja dan rupanya efektif karena ekspresi ayah kandung Kyuhyun memucat dan tampak tidak senang.

Lelaki itu duduk di sofa di depan Kyuhyun dan mengamati sekeliling ruangan, dia mencoba berbasa-basi,

"Tempat yang bagus." Gumamnya bersikap tak mendengar kata-kata Kyuhyun tadi yang menyebutnya bodoh. Kali ini dengan memakai bahasa inggris, untunglah Sungmin cukup mengerti bahasa inggris dari pelajaran SMAnya dan kursus singkat intensifnya bersama Jessie yang serba bisa.

Kyuhyun mengangkat alisnya, jemarinya menelusuri pinggang Sungmin sambil lalu, sebuah gerakan ringan tapi mesra, menunjukkan kepemilikan, membuat Sungmin harus berusaha keras supaya tidak salah tingkah.

"Tentu saja, dan aku membelinya dari hasil kerja kerasku sendiri."

Lelaki itu tersenyum dan menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam, "Kau bisa menadapatkan beberapa kastil indah, lengkap dengan tanah pegunungan yang luas, kekayaan yang berlimpah sehingga kau bisa membeli puluhan apartemen seperti ini, sebanyak yang kau mau Kyuhyun, kalau saja kau mau mendengarkan perkataan pengacaraku."

"Aku tidak butuh hartamu." Tatapan Kyuhyun berubah dingin, dia lalu melemparkan senyuman sensual kepada Sungmin, "Benar kan, sayang?"

 _Saatnya berakting._ Sungmin memutar bola matanya dengan genit, "Kalau ada kesempatan kau bisa lebih kaya dari sekarang, tentu saja tidak boleh kau tolak Kyuhyun, itu akan menguntungkanku juga." Gumamnya dengan nada genit yang meskipun sedikit kaku pada awalnya tapi tampak meyakinkan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh dan kemudian menarik Sungmin semakin rapat kepadanya, "Oh ya, aku belum memperkenalkanmu. Ini... Wiliam." Kyuhyun dengan kurang ajarnya menyebut nama ayahnya langsung, "Dia seorang bangsawan... aku lupa gelarmu."

"William Sinclair, _Earl of Moray_." Sahut William dengan dingin. Seperti dugaan Kyuhyun, masalah gelar dan darah bangsawan sangatlah sensitif bagi lelaki tua itu. Dan Kyuhyun akan menggunakannya sebagai senjata.

"Yah begitulah namanya Sungmin, aku sendiri susah mengingatnya, lagipula nama gelar itu tidak ada artinya di negara ini." Kyuhyun sengaja melemparkan pandangan mencemooh, "Dan perkenalkan, ini adalah Sungmin... Sungmin saja tanpa embel-embel nama lain sepertinya karena gadis ini sebatang kara sebelum aku memungutnya dari panti asuhan." Kyuhyun tertawa sendiri, "Sungmin ini adalah calon isteriku."

Wajah William langsung pucat pasi, memandang Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berganti-ganti. Sikap dan kata-kata Sungmin tadi, apalagi menyangkut kekayaan, sudah bisa membuat William mengetahui tipe perempuan seperti apa yang sekarang sedang menempel di tubuh anaknya seperti lintah penghisap darah.

Dan dari panti asuhan berarti tidak diketahui asal usulnya! William tidak bisa menerima itu. Bagaimanapun juga, Kyuhyun menyimpan darah Sinclair di tubuhnya, darah bangsawan yang murni dari miliknya yang diturunkan oleh nenek moyangnya yang terhormat.

 _Dan sekarang Kyuhyun akan menikahi perempuan yang tidak jelas asal usulnya?_ Akan seperti apa keturunan mereka nanti? Perempuan itu akan menodai kemurnian darah Sinclair mereka, darah terhormat yang sekarang hanya ada di tubuh Kyuhyun.

Dia harus menyelamatkan darah bangsawan itu. Kyuhyun harus menikah dengan perempuan bangsawan yang terhormat, supaya keturunan Sinclair berikutnya berasal dari darah murni. Bukan dari perempuan yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

"Aku datang kemari untuk membicarakan warisan gelarmu." William memulai, pura-pura tidak mendengar perkenalan Kyuhyun tentang Sungmin tadi, "Kau adalah anakku satu-satunya, satu-satunya Sinclair murni yang tersisa."

"Dan apakah pengacaramu tidak mengatakan kepadamu bahwa aku menolaknya? Aku tidak butuh hartamu, gelarmu atau bahkan warisan darahmu. Kalau saja aku bisa membuangnya, akan aku buang dari tubuhku semua jejak yang menghubungkanku padamu," Mata Kyuhyun menggelap,

"Kedatanganmu sia-sia Pak Tua, Aku menikmati hidup di sini, bersama kekasihku yang menggairahkan dan tawaranmu sama sekali tidak menggodaku."

"Kau tidak boleh menikahinya." Tiba-tiba William terpancing emosi, menatap Sungmin dengan penuh kebencian, membuat Sungmin sedikit beringsut dari duduknya. Untunglah jemari Kyuhyun di pinggangnya menguatkannya, lelaki itu memeluknya makin erat seolah akan menjaganya.

"Kenapa tidak boleh? Kami saling mencintai dan saling memuaskan, aku sudah tinggal bersamanya selama beberapa bulan dan percintaan kami sangat memuaskan, benar kan sayang?"

Nada suara Kyuhyun penuh siratan makna, membuat pipi Sungmin merona, tetapi dia menganggukkan kepalanya, mengimbangi kata-kata Kyuhyun dengan kedipan genit menggoda, "Benar sayang. Dan aku tidak sabar menunggu kita menikah dan kemudian mendapatkan cincin dengan berlian raksasa yang kau janjikan itu."

Ide untuk mengatakan hal-hal semacam itu sebenarnya berasal dari Jessie, Jessielah yang mengarahkannya untuk selalu menyinggung uang dan perhiasan.

Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Kau akan mendapatkannya nanti sayang."

Wiliam rupanya sudah tidak tahan lagi, lelaki itu langsung berseru, "Kau tidak boleh menikahinya, Kyuhyun. Darah keluarga Sinclair akan tercemar kalau kau menikahi perempuan dengan asal usul tidak jelas, aku sudah memilihkan calon isteri untukmu, perempuan bangsawan, berpendidikan tinggi, modern dan sempurna untukku, dia sedang dalam perjalanan menyusulku kemari untuk menemuimu. Segera setelah kau melihatnya, kau akan sadar bahwa kau sudah membuat pilihan buruk!"

 **To be continued. . .**


	11. Chapter 11

Mata Kyuhyun tampak menggelap mendengar kata-kata arogan Wiliam, bibirnya menipis menahan marah, "Berani-beraninya kau menghina calon isteri pilihanku." Gumamnya gusar, "Keluar dari rumah ini sekarang."

William tampak kaget diusir dengan tidak sopan seperti itu. Dia terbiasa dihormati, orang-orang terbiasa membungkuk hormat kepadanya. Dan sekarang dia diusir oleh anak kandungnya sendiri? Sungguh penghinaan yang menyinggung harga diri William, tetapi dia menahankannya. William membutuhkan Kyuhyun. Hanya anak itulah satu-satunya laki-laki keluarga Sinclair yang masih hidup. Selama berapa dekade ini, keluarganya telah dikutuk selalu melahirkan anak perempuan yang tentu saja tidak bisa diandalkan untuk meneruskan nama gelarnya. Lalu penyakit jantungnya yang menyebabkannya tidak bisa mempunyai keturunan meyerangnya. Membuatnya tergantung hanya kepada Kyuhyun. William akan rela menahankannya. Tidak apa-apa, asalkan gelar dan nama keluarga selamat di masa depan.

Dia kemudian beranjak dari duduknya dan bergumam geram, "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Tetapi aku akan kembali lagi, dengan membawa calon isterimu, Kyuhyun. Calon isteri yang sangat berkelas dan cocok untukmu." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata angkuh itu, William melangkah pergi meninggalkan apartemen itu.

Lama kemudian Kyuhyun masih termenung, dengan marah menatap ke arah pintu, tempat William menghilang, matanya menyala nyaris menakutkan.

"Lelaki tua bangka tak tahu diri." Desisnya, "Seenaknya dia membuangku dan sekarang dia ingin memilikiku? Dia tidak tahu sedang berhadapan dengan siapa!" Sinar kebencian memancar di mata Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin beringsut menjauh, gerakan Sungmin itu tampaknya menyadarkan Kyuhyun, lelaki itu langsung melepaskan pegangannya di pinggang Sungmin, dan menatapnya dalam, "Aktingmu tadi bagus sekali meski awalnya sedikit kaku." Gumam Kyuhyun ringan, "Kau mungkin harus sedikit berusaha membiasakan diri dengan sentuhanku."

Dan kemudian, tanpa disangka-sangka, Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin lagi, dan menciumnya. Membuat Sungmin ternganga kaget ketika bibirnya dilumat oleh Kyuhyun tanpa ampun. Dia hendak memekik, tetapi kemudian, sentuhan bibir Kyuhyun berubah lembut, menyesap bibirnya seolah begitu menikmatinya, dan juga jemarinya bergerak lembut, menelusuri lengan Sungmin, naik dan turun.

"Wow."

Itu suara Donghae yang baru keluar dari kamar. Membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terperanjat. Secepat kilat, saat itu juga, Kyuhyun langsung mendorong Sungmin hingga hampir terjungkal di sofa. Donghae sendiri tampak menikmati sekali wajah-wajah gugup di depannya. Lelaki itu tampaknya sudah bangun lama, tetapi memilih tidak keluar selama ayah kandung Kyuhyun bertamu tadi.

Sekarang Donghae dengan sengaja melemparkan tatapan mata penuh arti dan berganti-ganti ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, "Jadi yang barusan kulihat tadi apakah..." suaranya penuh spekulasi, dan Kyuhyun langsung menyahut ketus, "Itu tadi latihan agar Sungmin lebih terbiasa dengan sentuhanku." Mata Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin tajam, "Benar bukan Sungmin?"

Ditatap setajam itu, dengan tatapan yang sangat mengancam, Sungmin tidak bisa melakukan hal lain selain menganggukkan kepalanya. Meskipun sekarang bibirnya terasa panas membara. _Kyuhyun telah merenggut ciuman pertamanya!_

"Kau boleh pergi Sungmin, siapkan makanan, aku ingin makan." Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangan seolah tak peduli. Dan Sungmin yang ingin segera melarikan diri dari suasana canggung yang menyesakkan itu langsung bangkit dan setengah berlari menuju dapur.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Donghae mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Kyuhyun, melirik lelaki itu yang berpura-pura memusatkan pandangannya kepada televisi.

"Kenapa kau menciumnya?" tanya Donghae langsung dengan lugas, membuat Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya marah kepada sahabatnya itu,

"Kenapa kau bertanya lagi? Aku kan sudah bilang untuk latihan."

"Menurutku latihan terbiasa menyentuh tidak perlu dengan ciuman semacam itu, apalagi ciuman yang amat sangat bergairah, kau seperti sudah akan melumatnya habis-habiskan kalau aku tidak keluar tadi."

"Diam!" Kyuhyun menggeram, tidak mau lagi mendengar analisa dari Donghae. Sementara itu benaknyapun berkecamuk oleh berbagai pertanyaan. Kenapa dia mencium Sungmin? Benarkah hanya karena latihan? Kenapa dia begitu impulsif menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya habis-habisan?

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Perempuan cantik itu menuju ke tempat penjemputan dan menunggu, sambil menunggu dia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menatapnya dalam senyuman. Ada foto Kyuhyun di sana. Calon suaminya yang sangat tampan.

Yah, mereka memang sepadan. Catherine adalah puteri ke empat dari bangsawan yang menjadi sahabat Wiliam Sinclair. Dan ketika lelaki itu melamarnya kepada ayahnya, untuk menjadi calon isteri anak lelakinya yang berada di negara yang jauh, semula Catherine menolak dan ragu.

Yah, dia adalah perempuan berpendidikan tinggi, meskipun berdarah bangsawan, Catherine tidak berpandangan kuno seperti ayahnya. Dia menjadi CEO perempuan yang sangat disegani di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, dan otaknya sangat encer dengan jenjang pendidikan yang sangat tinggi.

Perjodohan adalah pilihan terakhirnya, tetapi kemudian, ketika dia melihat foto Kyuhyun, yang ditunjukkan kepadanya. Catherine langsung jatuh hati seketika itu juga. Dan ketika seorang Catherine jatuh hati, maka dia harus memiliki. Tidak pernah ada orang yang bisa menolak pesona Catherine Stuart sebelumnya. Dan Catherine yakin, Kyuhyun akan takluk dalam pesonanya.

Dia datang sesuai dengan permintaan William, anak hilangnya itu memang sangat keras kepala dan menolak perjodohan ini, dan itu pasti lebih disebabkan karena dia tidak mengetahui bahwa calon isterinya secantik dan sesempurna Catherine.

Tubuhnya tinggi semampai dengan lekukan yang sangat indah dan berisi, rambutnya panjang dan pirang keemasan, membingkai wajahnya yang keseluruhannya cantik dan sempurna. Orang-orang di bandara ini bahkan selalu menoleh dua kali ketika melihatnya.

Catherine tersenyum penuh percaya diri. Kyuhyun pasti akan terpesona dengannya. Lelaki itu akan bertekuk lutut di kakinya. Mereka memang sudah seharusnya bersama, darah bangsawan di tubuh mereka memang sudah seharunya menyatu.

"Catherine." Suara dalam dan berat itu membuat Catherine mengangkat kepalanya. William calon ayah mertuanya sudah berdiri di sana.

"Hai dad." Catherine bahkan sudah memanggil William dengan sebutan 'dad' sesuai permintaan lelaki itu sendiri, yang begitu yakin bahwa Catherine akan menjadi anak menantunya.

"Aku senang kau datang tepat waktu, mari ke mobil, aku sudah menyewakan kamar suite di hotel terbaik di kota ini." William menghelanya dengan sopan dan dengan langkah anggun. Catherine mengikuti langkah lelaki itu.

Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil hitam besar yang telah menunggu di luar, di dalam mobil, Catherine menatap wajah William yang tampak gusar, "Kenapa dad? Apa yang mengganggumu?"

William mendengus, "Kyuhyun. Dia mempunyai kekasih, seorang perempuan yang seperti lintah pengisap harta, perempuan murahan dan anak lelakiku yang bodoh itu tergila-gila karena nafsunya." Mata William menggelap, tetapi kemudian dia menatap ke arah Catherine dan tersenyum puas, "Tetapi sekarang kau sudah di sini Catherine, begitu Kyuhyun melihatmu, dia akan menyadari betapa bodohnya dirinya. Kau akan menyelamatkannya."

"Tentu saja dad. Lihat saja nanti, aku tidak sabar untuk bertemu Kyuhyun dan juga kekasihnya yang murahan itu." Tawa merdu terdengar dari bibirnya, tawa yang penuh percaya diri.

Ya. Catherine yakin, begitu bertemu dengannya, Kyuhyun pasti akan bertekuk lutut di kakinya. Semua lelaki selalu bereaksi sama terhadap pesona Catherine.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

"Selamat pagi." Keesokan harinya, tidak seperti biasanya, Kyuhyun sudah bangun dan rapi. Lelaki itu berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, menatap Sungmin dengan canggung, "Buatkan sarapan untukku juga."

"Baiklah, sebentar lagi siap." Sungmin menjawab tak kalah canggung.

Ciuman Kyuhyun kemarin, membuat Sungmin salah tingkah sepanjang hari. Dia berusaha menghindari Kyuhyun sejauh mungkin, menjauhkan kontak mata dan bersembunyi dari lelaki itu. Sungmin bingung dan ketakutan dengan perasaannya sendiri. Dia tidak pernah berciuman dengan lelaki manapun sebelumnya, dan ciuman Kyuhyun kemarin menumbuhkan perasaan yang tidak diketahuinya. Perasaan aneh yang membuatnya susah tidur semalaman, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan bingung, tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Aku ingin minta maaf." Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bergumam, membuat Sungmin terlonjak karena kaget, dia menyangka Kyuhyun sudah pergi sejak tadi.

"Maaf tentang apa?" Sungmin bergumam santai, berusaha fokus pada masakannya dan seolah-olah tidak diberatkan oleh sesuatupun mengenai Kyuhyun.

"Tentang ciuman kemarin." Mata Kyuhyun menatap tajam, bergumam tanpa basa basi yang langsung membuat pipi Sungmin merah padam. "Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa aku melakukannya, mungkin aku terbawa perasaan setelah bertemu ayah kandungku, aku marah dan kemudian melampiaskannya kepadamu. Itu tidak adil untukmu, maafkan aku."

Sungmin tercenung, bingung harus menjawab apa. "Tidak apa-apa." Gumamnya lemah, kemudian.

Kyuhyun tampaknya masih belum selesai, dia berdiri di sana menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan tajam, "Dan jangan menghindariku Sungmin, aku tahu kemarin seharian kau menghindariku seperti wabah. Sandiwara kita ini belum selesai, aku tahu ayah kandungku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja, jadi untuk mempersiapkannya kau harus membiasakan diri ada di dekatku."

Sungmin hanya bisa menganggukkan kepalanya, mencoba menghindari kontak mata dengan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu tampaknya kesal dengan sikap Sungmin tetapi memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apa-apa, setelah mendesah, Kyuhyun menghentakkan kakinya pergi, membuat Sungmin langsung menghela napas panjang dan merasa lega luar biasa.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Kali ini Sungmin harus menghadapi Donghae yang usil. Lelaki berwajah tampan itu menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan menyelidik, seolah-olah berusaha menelanjangi hati Sungmin.

"Jadi bagaimana?" Donghae bertanya sambil melahap roti bakarnya, dia akhirnya mengeluarkan suara setelah lama mengamati Sungmin yang berpura-pura tidak menyadari bahwa dia sedang diamati dengan begitu intens.

"Bagaimana apa?"

"Ciuman itu." Donghae tersenyum lambat-lambat, "Aku yakin itu adalah ciuman pertamamu."

Pipi Sungmin langsung merah padam. "Kau tidak bisa yakin." Jawabnya setengah ketus, meletakkan secangkir kopi panas di depan Donghae.

"Aku yakin." Kali ini Donghae terkekeh, "Aku sangat ahli mengenai perempuan, Sungmin. Dan dengan melihatmu sekali saja aku tahu bahwa kau tidak berpengalaman, ciuman kemarin pasti sangat mengejutkanmu."

Memang. Begitu mengejutkan hingga Sungmin merasakan jantungnya hampir lepas. Sungmin menghela napas panjang, menatap Donghae memohon

"Bisakah kita tidak membahas itu, please?"

Donghae mengangkat alisnya, "Terserah padamu Sungmin, tetapi perlu kau ingat, aku akan selalu ada kalau kau ingin bertanya..." senyumnya mengembang, "Atau kalau kau ingin praktek, aku akan siap sedia. Aku yakin ciumanku akan lebih nikmat daripada yang bisa diberikan oleh Kyuhyun."

Sungmin melempar lap yang sedang dipegangnya ke arah Donghae dengan marah, kesal karena Donghae keterlaluan menggodanya, lelaki itu bukannya tersinggung dilempar lap, malahan tertawa. Lama-lama Sungmin ikut tersenyum juga dengan malu, yah bagaimanapun juga, sikap Donghae yang penuh canda ini sedikit menghibur Sungmin.

"Jangan marah padaku." Donghae bergumam lembut kemudian, "Aku hanya menggodamu, tentu saja gadis lugu dan polos sepertimu tidak akan pernah masuk kriteriaku." Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya, "Sebagai orang yang berpengalaman, aku hanya bisa memintamu untuk berhati-hati, Sungmin. Hati-hatilah dengan hatimu. Kadangkala perasaan itu sudah ada bahkan sebelum kau menyadarinya." Sambil mengucapkan kalimat misterius itu, Donghae berjalan pergi, membawa cangkir kopi di sebelah tangannya dan melangkah keluar dari dapur.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Ketika bel berbunyi lagi, Kyuhyun, Sungmin dan Donghae sedang duduk di sofa dan menonton televisi dalam keheningan, mereka kemudian saling melempar pandang, dan tanpa mengintip-pun, mereka tahu siapa yang datang.

"Kau masuk ke kamar, Donghae. Dan Sungmin... gantilah bajumu dengan gaun yang sedikit seksi."

Sungmin dan Donghae sama-sama melangkah ke arah kamar masing-masing, dengan Donghae yang terkekeh menggoda Sungmin yang merah padam karena disuruh memakai baju seksi oleh Kyuhyun.

Sungmin masuk ke kamar, dan berdiri di depan lemari pakaiannya, bingung akan memilih gaun yang mana. Jessie selalu bilang jika ingin tampil seksi, pakailah warna hitam. Mata Sungmin menelusuri gaun-gaun yang tergantung di lemari pakaiannya, lalu tangannya menyentuh gaun sutera warna hitam itu, dengan korset yang ketat di dadanya, kemudian bagian bawahnya mengembang sempurna sampai di bawah lutut. Gaun ini tampak cukup seksi sekaligus pantas dikenakan di rumah pada malam hari, putusnya.

Sungmin memilih memakai gaun itu, dia menatap ke arah cermin, mengagumi betapa gaun itu begitu pas ditubuhnya dan begitu cocok dengan rambut hitamnya yang berkilauan. Setelah menghela napas berkali-kali, Sungmin melangkah ke arah ruang tengah itu.

Dan kemudian tertegun bingung mendapati selain William, ada tamu lain di sana, tamu lain yang sangat cantik bagaikan bidadari, duduk di sofa dengan tatapan penuh godaan kepada Kyuhyun.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

"Dan itu pasti Sungmin." Perempuan cantik itulah yang pertama kali menyadari kehadiran Sungmin, dia tersenyum ramah dan tampaknya sama sekali tidak merasa terintimidasi dengan penampilan Sungmin. Tentu saja, dengan kecantikan seperti dewi begitu, Sungmin pasti tidak akan dianggapnya sebagai sesuatu yang penting.

"Kemarilah Sungmin." Kyuhyun tersenyum, senyum pura-pura penuh cinta yang meyakinkan, "Biar kukenalkan pada teman William."

Kyuhyun mengamit tangan Sungmin dan kemudian menariknya mendekat dengan posesif, "Kenalkan Sungmin, ini Catherine Stuart yang jauh-jauh datang ke mari untuk William." Kyuhyun menatap William dengan puas, "Kau sungguh tega membawa wanita secantik ini kemari hanya untuk pulang dengan sia-sia."

Kata-kata Kyuhyun itu benar-benar membuat Catherine terkejut, dia datang ke mari dengan keyakinan penuh, bahwa Kyuhyun akan langsung bertekuk lutut di kakinya ketika melihat penampilannya. Bahwa lelaki itu akan langsung tergila-gila kepadanya. Tetapi rupanya pengaruh pelacur berbadan mungil di sebelahnya itu sangat besar. Catherine merengut marah ke arah Sungmin. Apa yang bisa diberikan oleh pelacur itu yang tak bisa diberikannya?

William bahkan mengatakan bahwa asal usul perempuan itu tidak jelas. Catherine begidik ketika berpikir bahwa mungkin saja Sungmin anak pembunuh atau mungkin malah pelacur – yang menunjukkan kenapa Sungmin bertingkah seperti pelacur sekarang – Dan Kyuhyun akan mencemari darah bangsawannya kalau sampai memberikan benihnya ke perempuan ini.

Dengan cepat Catherine memasang wajah penuh godaan, menutupi keterkejutannya, dia memandang Sungmin dengan mencemooh, menelusuri gaunnya dari ujung kepala sampai ke ujung kakinya.

"Hmmmm... gaun yang sangat... elegan." Dengan lembut dia berucap dalam bahasa inggris, yang dilambat-lambatkan seperti ketika berbicara dengan anak kecil. Matanya menatap Sungmin penuh ejekan, membuat seketika itu juga Sungmin merasa ingin bersembunyi karena malu.

Tetapi pegangan Kyuhyun di pinggangnya, sekali lagi menyelamatkan dan menopangnya, lelaki itu menunduk dengan sayang, dan menghadiahi Sungmin kecupan lembut di pelipisnya,

"Tentu saja gaun yang sangat elegan dan seksi... membuatku tak sabar menanti kami bisa berduaan sendirian di sini." Matanya menatap penuh sindiran ke arah William, "Ada hal lain yang ingin kau katakan padaku, William? Kalau tidak mungkin kau bisa segera berkemas dan pulang, serta bawalah seluruh harapanmu itu karena aku tidak akan pernah mau menyandang namamu."

Wajah William pucat pasi mendengar kata-kata langsung Kyuhyun itu. Bahkan Catherine yang semula duduk tenang di sebelahnyapun tampak kaget.

"Aku kemari membawa calon isterimu, Kyuhyun. Catherine adalah perempuan yang sederajat denganmu, isteri yang paling cocok. Darah bangsawannya akan melengkapi keningratanmu dan mencegahmu tercemar oleh darah yang tidak diketahui asal-usulnya." Matanya sengaja melirik menghina ke arah Sungmin, dan tiba-tiba saja Sungmin merasa dadanya panas, sejak tadi lelaki tua di depannya ini menatapnya dengan mencemooh, juga perempuan yang secantik dewi itu. Dan semua itu karena apa? Semua itu hanya karena Sungmin anak yatim piatu yang tidak jelas asal usulnya. Apakah kalau dia yatim piatu maka sudah pasti dia berdarah kotor? Kelas rendahan?

Harga diri Sungmin menyeruak, memberikan dorongan semangat untuk memberi pelajaran kepada manusia-manusia sombong di depannya itu.

"Siapa yang mencemari siapa Kyuhyun?" Sungmin tersenyum genit kepada Kyuhyun, membuat lelaki itu agak kaget karena tidak menyangka Sungmin bisa berakting sebagus itu, untunglah dia bisa menutupinya dengan tatapan mata bergairah kepada Sungmin, "Aku rasa William tidak perlu mencemaskan itu, toh kau sudah mencemariku sejak lama."

 _Bravo_. Kyuhyun bersorak dalam hati, kalau tidak ada William dan Catherine di depannya, Kyuhyun pasti sudah bertepuk tangan memuji dan sangat puas akan kata-kata Sungmin itu, kata-kata Sungmin yang seolah bagaikan cambuk yang dilecutkan, tepat di muka ayahnya.

.

.

 **tbc**


	12. Chapter 12

William masih ternganga akan kata-kata vulgar Sungmin, sementara Catherine melemparkan pandangan jijik kepada Sungmin. Sungmin sendiri tidak peduli, dua orang di depannya itu sudah menganggapnya sebagai kelas rendahan hanya karena dia bukan bangsawan dan tidak jelas asal usulnya, jadi biar sama mereka berpikiran semakin buruk kepadanya.

"Kau membuatku tak sabar untuk masuk kamar." Kyuhyun berbisik mesra, tangannya semakin memeluk pinggang Sungmin dengan posesif, sengaja memberikan isyarat di sana agar tamu mereka malu. Tetapi rupanya Catherine bukanlah perempuan yang mudah menyerah. Tentu saja, dia tidak akan diangkat menjadi CEO perusahaan multinasional yang sekarang kalau dia menyerah dengan begitu mudahnya.

"Aku ingin kau memberiku kesempatan." Gumamnya tegar, membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap Catherine.

"Kesempatan untuk apa?"

Catherine tersenyum manis, "Kesempatan untuk mengenalku. Rasanya tidak adil bagiku kalau aku datang jauh-jauh kemari hanya untuk diusir dengan kasar, tanpa kau memberi kita kesempatan untuk saling mengenal." Catherine lalu melemparkan tantangan kepada Kyuhyun, tahu bahwa ego seorang lelaki akan tertantang jika dipancing seperti itu, "Aku ingin kau mencoba mengenalku dengan intens selama seminggu penuh... dan kalau setelah itu tidak ada ketertarikan yang tumbuh darimu untukku, aku akan pergi dengan kepala tegak, puas karena sudah mencoba."

Kyuhyun terdiam, menatap perempuan di depannya. Oh ya. Kyuhyun tahu persis Catherine bukan perempuan biasa, dia bukanlah perempuan bangsawan inggris yang lemah dan lembek, bisa diusir dengan mudahnya. Satu-satunya jalan adalah dengan cara menerima tantangan Catherine.

Setelah itu perempuan itu pasti akan pergi dengan terhormat dan tidak mengganggu mereka lagi. Itu juga merupakan salah satu cara untuk membuat ayahnya kalah karena tidak punya senjata lagi untuk mencoba menguasainya.

"Oke. Satu minggu." Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Dan setelah itu, kau bisa mengemasi barang-barangmu, Catherine."

Catherine mengulurkan tangannya dan Kyuhyun menjabatnya, lalu perempuan itu terkekeh, "Jangan yakin dulu Kyuhyun, jangan-jangan kau yang akan berkemas nanti dan mengikutiku pulang ke London." Mata Catherine beralih ke Sungmin, "Kau dengar sendiri Sungmin? Kekasihmu setuju untuk menjadi milikku selama seminggu penuh." Gumamnya dalam bahasa inggris yang sekali lagi dilambat-lambatkan seolah mengejek kemampuan bahasa inggris Sungmin.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Sepeninggal kedua orang itu, Kyuhyun menutup pintu dan kemudian tersenyum kepada Sungmin.

"Kalimat yang sangat hebat, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menggunakan kosakata 'mencemari' dengan begitu baiknya." Mata Kyuhyun tampak menggoda, "Membuatku bertanya-tanya darimana kau belajar tentang hal itu."

Pipi Sungmin merah padam. Mengingat ulang kata-katanya dan menyadari bahwa kata-katanya begitu vulgar, "Aku mempelajarinya dari drama yang aku tonton." Jawab Sungmin seadanya, dan langsung membuat Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Sudah kubilang Sungmin, jangan terlalu suka melihat drama, itu akan menenggelamkanmu dari dunia nyata." Lelaki itu lalu terkekeh, "Lagipula apa gunanya aku memasang TV kabel di kamarmu kalau kau hanya memakainya untuk menonton drama?"

Kyuhyun berhasil membuat Sungmin merasa malu, tetapi perempuan itu memilih tidak menanggapinya, dia malahan teringat akan tantangan Catherine yang diterima oleh Kyuhyun tadi dan seketika merasa cemas, "Apakah menurutmu bijaksana memberi kesempatan kepada Catherine selama seminggu? Siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya?"

"Dia memintanya dengan begitu baik, dengan tantangan yang membuatku mau tak mau harus menerimanya, Sungmin. Kalau tidak aku akan tampak seperti pengecut." Jawab Kyuhyun cepat, "Jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan dikalahkan olehnya."

Tetapi walaupun Kyuhyun bicara begitu, tetap saja Sungmin merasa luar biasa cemas. Ada perasan takut dibenaknya, takut kalau perempuan itu akan mengambil Kyuhyun...

Ah, Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya berusaha mengusir pikiran itu dari benaknya. Dia tidak boleh berpikiran seperti itu, mungkin dia hanya terlalu terbawa peran yang dimainkannya...

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

"Seharusnya kau tidak menerima tantangannya." Donghae bersandar santai di sofa, dia tentu saja mendengar semua adegan itu dari kamarnya dan mengintip sekilas penampilan Catherine, "Perempuan itu penggilas perempuan, dia terbiasa membuat laki-laki berlutut di bawah kakinya, dan dia sangat licik. Dia akan menggunakan segala cara Kyuhyun, dan alih-alih mengusirnya, kau malahan memberi kesempatan kepadanya untuk menguasaimu."

Kyuhyun menyesap kopinya dan mengernyit karena rasa pahit yang kental di sana. Jenis kopi kesukaannya, tanpa gula, tanpa campuran apapun.

"Apakah kau tidak percaya pada kemampuanku, Donghae?" gumamnya setengah terhina.

Donghae tertawa, "Tentu saja aku percaya, kau telah menaklukkan berpuluh-puluh perempuan, tetapi mereka semua tipe yang sama Kyuhyun, kau harus ingat itu, semua perempuan yang kau pacari, mereka semua tergila-gila kepadamu, bersedia melakukan apa saja supaya bisa mencium kakimu." Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan serius, "Perempuan yang ini beda, dia memang tergila-gila padamu, tetapi dia akan melakukan apa saja, supaya kau mencium kakinya. Hati-hati Kyuhyun."

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang sudah berpakaian rapi di ruang tengah, dia tidak mengeluarkan pertanyaan, tetapi matanya sudah cukup mewakilinya, hingga Kyuhyun tersenyum masam dan berkata, "Aku akan pergi makan siang dengan Catherine. Kau ingat kan kesepakatan kemarin?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Aku harus pergi dengannya." Kyuhyun bergumam lagi, mencoba menjelaskan, "Dia menantangku, Sungmin dan aku harus menunjukkan siapa yang akan kalah di antara kami."

Sekali lagi Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Toh dia harus bilang apa? Hak Kyuhyun untuk pergi dengan perempuan manapun, dia hanya berakting menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun kalau ada William dan Catherine. Selain itu dia kembali ke pangkat aslinya, pelayan Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa kau hanya menganggukkan kepalamu?" Kyuhyun tampak gusar, "Kenapa kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu?"

Sungmin mengerutkan kening, bingung dengan sikap Kyuhyun, kenapa lelaki itu mendadak merasa terganggu dengan sikapnya? Salah apakah dia?

"Kau ingin aku mengatakan apa?" tanya Sungmin akhirnya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata besarnya yang polos.

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun tertegun, ekspresinya tampak marah, "Ah sudah, lupakanlah." Dengan langkah-langkah marah, dia meraih kunci mobilnya dan melangkah pergi.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Di jalan Kyuhyun masih saja berpikir keras, menahan bingungnya. Bahkan dia sendiri tidak bisa memahami sikapnya tadi. Kenapa dia merasa perlu menjelaskan segala sesuatunya kepada Sungmin, sebelum dia pergi berkencan dengan perempuan lain? Sungmin bukan kekasihnya kan? Dia tidak wajib menjelaskan segalanya kepada perempuan itu.

Kyuhyun mendesah, tetapi dia tetap saja menjelaskannya, entah kenapa. Dan kemudian, ketika reaksi Sungmin tidak seperti yang diharapkannya, Kyuhyun marah. Ya. Dia marah, amat sangat marah ketika Sungmin hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa ekspresi ketika Kyuhyun bilang bahwa dia akan pergi berkencan dengan lelaki lain.

 _Seharusnya perempuan itu..._ Kyuhyun langsung tertegun dengan pikirannya sendiri, _astaga..._ apakah dia ingin Sungmin bersikap berbeda terhadapnya? Apakah dia ingin Sungmin merajuk, cemburu atau bahkan membujuknya supaya tidak pergi?

Entahlah, Kyuhyun bahkan tidak bisa menelaah perasaannya sendiri. Yang dia tahu, sikap apatis Kara membuatnya amat sangat kecewa.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Catherine sudah menunggu di lobby hotel untuk acara makan siang mereka. Perempuan itu meminta waktunya di siang sampai malam hari, menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama untuk saling mengenal,dan Kyuhyun setuju.

Dan rupanya Catherine memang ingin mempesonanya dengan kekuatan penuh. Perempuan itu berdandan lengkap dengan gaun warna sampanye yang elegan dan indah, dan juga rambut yang diikat tingi di atas kepalanya, membuatnya tampak segar dan luar biasa cantik.

Catherine menghampiri Kyuhyun dan tersenyum mesra, "Terimakasih untuk tidak terlambat menjemputku, Kyuhyun." Gumamnya lembut, "Kita akan makan siang di mana?"

"Di tempatku biasanya makan siang." Kyuhyun sengaja memilihkan sebuah restoran biasa, bukan restoran kelas atas untuk Catherine, sambil berusaha melihat reaksi perempuan itu. Bangsawan wanita seperti Catherine pasti terbiasa makan di restoran kelas atas, dan akan jijik ketika diajak makan ke tempat biasa.

Tetapi rupanya dugaan Kyuhyun salah, Catherine sama sekali tidak protes ketika Kyuhyun mengajaknya masuk ke restoran yang sederhana itu, perempuan itu malah memesan makanan dengan bersemangat, dan ketika makanan datang, dia melahapnya sampai habis.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari Catherine ketika makan, menyadari bahwa perempuan itu adalah perempuan tangguh yang tidak akan menyerah dengan perlakukan sengaja Kyuhyun.

Catherine mengelap mulutnya dengan tissue dengan gaya yang elegan, lalu tersenyum manis menatap Kyuhyun, "Ini sangat lezat Kyu, tak heran kau sering makan siang di sini, kalau aku tinggal di Korea aku juga pasti akan sering kemari untuk makan siang." Gumamnya puas.

Dan Kyuhyunpun tertegun, mengetahui bahwa rencanaya untuk mempermalukan dan membuat Catherine tak nyaman gagal total.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Sungmin merenung sendirian di ruang tamu. Alunan biola terdengar dari kamar Donghae, kali ini bukanlah alunan penuh kemarahan, melainkan sebuah lagu romantis nan syahdu. Yah. Mungkin Donghae sedang melankolis. Batin Sungmin dalam hati, sambil mengaduk-aduk teh di tangannya.

Lalu dia membayangkan Kyuhyun. Jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam, dan Kyuhyun belum pulang. Mungkinkah dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan perempuan itu? Mungkinkah Kyuhyun pada akhirnya menyadari pesona Catherine selain kecantikannya yang luar biasa dan memutuskan bahwa ayahnya benar? Bahwa Kyuhyun harusnya menikahi perempuan sesempurna Catherine?

Sungmin merasakan dadanya berdenyut sakit. Sekali lagi dia menghela napas, berusaha menenangkan pikirannya. Gawat. Sepertinya Sungmin benar-benar terbawa oleh perannya.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Pukul sebelas malam, Kyuhyun membuka pintu apartemen dengan hati-hati. Catherine memintanya mengantarkannya ke sebuah club malam yang terkenal di Seoul. Dan Kyuhyun tidak menolaknya, dia butuh sedikit minum malam ini.

Tetapi kemudian Kyuhyun sadar bahwa ini sudah terlalu larut, pada akhirnya dia bisa memaksa Catherine mengikutinya meninggalkan club dan mengantarkannya kembali ke hotel

Yah, diakuinya, perempuan itu memang tidak sedangkal yang dia duga. Catherine ternyata adalah wanita karier dengan posisi tinggi di perusahaannya, meraih nilai sempurna di dua jenjang pendidikannya dan merupakan salah satu figur wanita sukses modern yang tidak terikat oleh tradisi. Percakapan mereka sangat cocok, mereka bisa membahas apa saja, seolah-olah kotak pengetahuan mereka tak pernah habis. Catherine memang teman yang menyenangkan untuk menghabiskan hari.

Kyuhyun mengerjapkan mata, berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan ruangan apartemen yang gelap. Matanya menelusuri seluruh penjuru ruangan yang sepi. Semuanya pasti sudah tidur.

Kyuhyun melangkah melewati ruang tengah, hendak masuk ke kamarnya, tetapi kemudian di tertegun mendapati sesosok tubuh di atas sofa, berbaring meringkuk dengan posisi seperti janjin yang baru lahir...

Kyuhyun mendekat, dan menyadari bahwa Sungmin ada di sana, tertidur meringkuk di atas sofa. Segelas teh yang masih setengah nampak di meja. Membuat Kyuhyun menyadari bahwa Sungmin ketiduran di sini.

Apakah perempuan itu menunggunya? Apakah ketidak pedulian yang ditampilkannya tadi sebenarnya palsu? Apakah Sungmin mencemaskannya yang pergi seharian bersama Catherine?

Perasaan itu tiba-tiba saja membuat dada Kyuhyun terasa hangat, dia lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya, melingkarkan tangannya di punggung dan belakang lutut Sungmin, lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Sungmin ke dalam gendongannya.

Sungmin menggeliat, sedikit terganggu dari tidur pulasnya, membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum sedikit, "Bangun tukang tidur." Bisiknya lembut. Tetapi kemudian yang dilakukan Sungmin adalah menenggelamkan kepalanya dengan nyaman di dadanya. Membuat jantung Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bergetar, dipenuhi oleh perasaan hangat.

Dengan langkah hati-hati dia menuju kamar Sungmin, dan membuka pintunya, kemudian dia melangkah menuju ranjang, dan membaringkan tubuh Sungmin dengan lembut di atas tempat tidur. Sungmin langsung bergelung dengan nyaman ke arah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri duduk di pinggir ranjang, mengamati wajah damai Sungmin yang tertidur pulas, jemarinya bergerak lembut, membelai dahi Sungmin yang tertutup rambutnya. Dan kemudian didorong oleh perasaan yang tidak dimengertinya, Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan mengecup dahi Sungmin dengan lembut.

Setelah itu. Kyuhyun melangkah keluar, menutup pintu kamar Sungmin pelan-pelan.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Hai, hanya mau menyampaikan beberapa, cast yang bernama Catherine itu nama Inggrisnya Seohyun... maaf ya gk bermaksud membuat kalian benci seohyun :D . namanya juga Fanfic :v jdi itu tidak nyata.**

 **Thanks~~**


	13. Chapter 13

Sungmin membuka matanya dan mendadak merasa kehilangan orientasi. Dia kebingungan menyadari dirinya berada di atas ranjangnya. Bukanlah semalam... Sungmin sedang duduk minum teh di sofa, sementara Donghae sedang berlatih serius dan mengurung diri di kamarnya setelah makan malam?

Seingat Sungmin dia mengantuk dan memutuskan memejamkan matanya sebentar di atas sofa, saat itu benaknya sedang berkecamuk karena Kyuhyun tak kunjung pulang juga. Lalu sepertinya dia tertidur…

Kalau begitu kenapa dia bisa berada di atas ranjang ini? Sungmin terduduk, menatap sekeliling dengan bingung, apakah dia berjalan kembali ke ranjangnya tanpa sadar?

Yah. Itu mungkin saja. Dengan bergegas, Sungmin langsung menuju kearah kamar mandi, dia harus segera mandi dan menyiapkan sarapan pagi.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Ketika sampai di dapur, Sungmin mengernyit melihat Kyuhyun sudah duduk di sana, lelaki itu sedang menyesap secangkir kopi, kemudian tersenyum datar ke arah Sungmin.

"Hai, aku sudah bangun duluan darimu." Gumam Kyuhyun ramah, ada senyum di sana.

Sungmin langsung gugup, "Oh... Aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu."

'Tidak usah." Kyuhyun mendorong cangkir kopi yang sudah dihabiskannya, "Aku cukup minum kopi saja, aku akan menjemput Catherine, kami berjanji akan sarapan bersama sebelum main golf."

Tangan Sungmin yang membawa dua butir telur membeku, dia menoleh dan menatap Kyuhyun bingung.

"Kau akan pergi dengan Catherine lagi?"

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Tentu saja, kau lupa? Tantangan itu kan seminggu lamanya." Lelaki itu lalu berdiri, meraih jaketnya yang tersampir di kursi, "Aku pergi dulu," gumamnya dan kemudian sambil bersenandung, lelaki itu pergi berjalan keluar.

Sementara itu Sungmin masih terpaku kebingungan menatap bayangan Kyuhyun yang menghilang di ambang dapur.

 _Kyuhyun...bersenandung?_

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasakan perasaan tidak enak yang mengglayutinya, perasaan yang dia tidak tahu itu apa. Yang pasti rasanya menyesakkan dada dan membuatnya ingin menangis.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

"Kyuhyun pergi lagi?" Donghae yang datang ke dapur untuk sarapan menatap Sungmin yang murung. Meskipun begitu Sungmin membuatkan nasi goreng keju yang sangat enak untuknya.

"Dia pergi pagi-pagi sekali."

Donghae terkekeh, "Seperti tidak sabar menghabiskan hari bersama perempuan itu ya." Lelaki itu lalu tersenyum lembut, "Dan kita seharian di sini, menghabiskan hari yang membosankan... Hmmm..." Dia tampak berpikir. "Mungkin kau bisa ikut aku."

"Kemana?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dan tampak agak tertarik.

"Aku akan menemui mentorku untuk membicarakan persiapan resital tiga bulan lagi di Austria, setelah itu aku bebas. Kau bisa ikut aku, menunggu sebentar ketika aku berkonsultasi dengan mentorku, lalu kita mungkin bisa pergi ke taman hiburan, atau tempat lainnya yang ingin kau kunjungi."

"Taman hiburan?" mata Sungmin melebar, begitu tertarik ketika mendnegar nama taman hiburan disebut, dia tahu dunia fantasi, atau _Lotte World Seoul_ cukup terkenal, tapi yang dia tahu tiketnya cukup mahal, sehingga datang kesana hanyalah impian bagi Sungmin.

"Tapi… Tapi bukankah harga tiketnya mahal?" Sungmin mengungkapkan kecemasannya, membuat Donghae terbahak.

"Sungmin, begini-begini aku adalah pemain biola dengan bayaran tinggi, sekali-kali mentraktirmu tidak apa-apa buat kantongku," gumamnya dalam senyuman, Donghae lalu menghabiskan suapan nasi gorengnya, "Ayo siap-siap, kita berangkat sekarang, semakin pagi kita sampai, semakin banyak kesempatan kita untuk mencoba banyak wahana."

Setengah meloncat, Sungmin pergi ke kamarnya untuk berganti pakaian, membuat Donghae melihatnya sambil tersenyum. Sungmin sangat mirip dengan Kibum adiknya yang begitu lugu dan polos, dengan tubuh mungil dan wajahnya yang penuh binar.

Ternyata Donghae cukup lemah dengan perempuan-perempuan yang setipe adiknya. Lelaki itu mengangkat bahunya, ya sudahlah lagipula dia tidak ada pekerjaan hari ini, bermain ke taman hiburan tentunya menyenangkan, sekaligus bisa menghibur Sungmin yang tampak begitu murung.

Tiba-tiba Donghae menebak-nebak, apakah Sungmin begitu murung karena Kyuhyun pergi lagi dengan Catherine hari ini?

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Setelah menunggu Donghae kira-kira setengah jam di sebuah ruangan elegan, di sebuah sekolah musik elit di kota ini. Donghae pun keluar dan mengatakan bebas untuk hari ini dalam senyum lebarnya. Mereka lalu berkendara ke bagian utara kota, memasuki kawasan taman hiburan itu.

"Kau mau masuk ke yang mana dulu?" Donghae masih memutar mobilnya di jalanan yang melingkar-lingkar itu, melihat-lihat semua pilihan yang ada. Sungmin sendiri tersenyum lebar penuh harap, "Aku mau ke taman hiburan seperti yang di tv itu." Sungmin pernah melihat iklan tv yang menayangkan tempat hiburan ini. Kelihatannya sangat menyenangkan, bahkan Sungmin sampai berbunga-bunga membayangkannya.

Donghae tersenyum melihat ekspresi Sungmin.

"Oke kita kesana, tapi hati-hati jangan jauh-jauh dariku. Adikku dulu pernah mengalami penculikan di sana."

"Benarkah?" Sungmin tampak terkejut.

"Yah... Mungkin kau tidak mengikuti berita, tetapi dulu cukup heboh ditayangkan..." Donghae tersenyum pahit, "Tapi sudahlah yang penting adikku sekarang selamat dan berbahagia."

Sungmin melirik sekilas ke wajah Donghae, menemukan ekspresi pahit yang pekat di sana. Kenapa sekilas tadi Donghae tampak begitu sedih?

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Malam telah tiba ketika Kyuhyun pulang ke rumah, masih jam sembilan malam dan dia mendapati apartmentnya gelap. Tidak mungkin kan mereka semua sudah tidur? Kyuhyun menyalakan lampu dengan kebingungan.

Dan kemudian dia melangkah ke dekat kamar Sungmin dan memanggil namanya, tidak ada jawaban, dia membuka pintu kamar Sungmin yang tidak dikunci dengan hati-hati dan menemukan kamar itu kosong. Hal yang sama juga terjadi di kamar Donghae.

Kyuhyun mengernyitkan keningnya, dan tiba-tiba merasa marah. Apakah Donghae mengajak Sungmin pergi bersamanya? Pergi kemana? Kenapa sampai malam sekali belum pulang?

Kyuhyun menekan nomor ponsel Sungmin, tersambung tapi tidak diangkat-angkat, dia kemudian mencoba menghubungi nomor Donghae yang ternyata tidak aktif.

Dengan gusar dia mondar-mandir di ruang tengah, menunggu setengah marah setengah cemas. Kemana Donghae membawa Sungmin? Apakah Sungmin bersama Donghae? Ataukah dia pergi sendirian? Atau jangan-jangan ayah kandungnya merencanakan menculik Sungmin ketika sendirian di rumah?

Pikiran-pikiran buruk memenuhi benak Kyuhyun, membuat kepalanya kalut dan pening. Hampir satu jam lamanya Kyuhyun menunggu dengan cemas.

Sampai kemudian ada suara-suara itu di pintu, suara tawa cekikikan. Lalu pintu apartment terbuka, menampakkan Donghae yang sedang merangkul Sungmin sambil tertawa, di tangan mereka ada kembang gula yang hampir habis setengahnya.

Dua sejoli itu tertegun ketika melihat Kyuhyun berdiri di tengah ruangan, menatap mereka berdua dengan marah.

"Kemana saja kalian?" gumamnya dingin.

Donghae langsung sadar ada kemarahan di sana, dia langsung berdiri agak di depan Sungmin, seolah melindunginya, dan kemudian tersenyum seolah-olah tidak ada sesuatu pun yang berbeda.

"Oh. Hai Kyuhyun, kami kira kau akan pulang larut seperti kemarin." Senyum Donghae tampak tenang, "Aku mengajak Sungmin ke taman hiburan."

Ekspresi Kyuhyun mengeras. Hampir meledak, "Ke taman hiburan? Satu jam lebih aku menunggu kalian di sini cemas akan apa yang terjadi mencoba menghubungi ponsel kalian yang tidak bisa dihubungi, dan ternyata kalian ke taman hiburan dan bersenang-senang?" Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan marah ke arah Sungmin, "Dan kau, kuharap kau tidak melupakan posisimu di rumah ini. Kau bukan salah satu dari kami. Tugasmu adalah menunggu rumah dan membersihkannya, mempersiapkan masakan. Karena kau adalah pelayan rumah ini. _Mengerti?_ Apa perlu kuulangi? _Kau hanyalah pelayan di rumah ini!"_

Mata Sungmin melebar, tidak menyangka akan dikata-kata seperti itu, kenapa Kyuhyun begitu marah? Apakah karena Sungmin memang melanggar aturan? Seorang pelayan seharusnya memang menunggu rumah bukan? Sungmin yang bersalah, memang Sungmin yang bersalah.

Kyuhyun mengatakan bahwa dia bukanlah salah satu dari mereka...

Ternyata Kyuhyun sama saja dengan ayah kandungnya dan Catherine, memandang Sungmin sebagai sosok dengan kelas yang lebih rendah dan lebih hina, karena asal usulnya yang tidak jelas...

Mata Sungmin berkaca-kaca, tetapi dia berusaha menyembunyikannya.

"Maafkan aku...," gumamnya dengan suara serak.

Donghae yang melihat Sungmin hampir menangis menggertakkan giginya, menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah, "Sungmin tidak berhak diperlakukan seperti itu Kyuhyun, kau tidak berhak menghinanya."

Pembelaan Donghae terhadap Sungmin, dan juga posisi Donghae yang menutupi Sungmin seolah melindungi Sungmin dari dirinya semakin menyulut kemarahan Kyuhyun, dia memandang Donghae dengan dingin.

"Sungmin itu pelayanku, sudah hakku untuk memarahinya ketika dia melakukan kesalahan. Aku yang membayar gajinya, aku yang memberinya tempat bernaung dan memberinya makan. Jadi aku berhak melakukannya." Mata Kyuhyun bersinar sinis, "Dan kalau kau menginginkan pelayanan yang sama dari Sungmin, seharusnya kau membawanya saja dan memberikan bayaran yang cukup untuknya, mungkin saja kau akan menerima pelayanan ekstra dari tubuhnya." Mata Kyuhyun menelusuri tubuh Sungmin dengan tatapan melecehkan.

 _Cukup sudah!_ Sungmin tak sanggup lagi mendengarkan kata-kata hinaan Kyuhyun kepadanya. Setengah mendorong Donghae yang ada di depannya, Sungmin berlari dengan berlinang air mata, masuk ke kamarnya dan menutup pintu rapat-rapat.

Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan marah, matanya menyala.

"Kau keterlaluan Kyuhyun, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di otakmu itu, tapi kau tidak berhak menyakiti Sungmin seperti itu!"

"Oh ya? Apakah kau ingin memukulku? Apakah kau jangan-jangan menginginkan Sungmin untukmu sendiri? Ingin memiliki tubuhnya yang menggiurkan itu?" Kyuhyun membalas perkataan Donghae dengan tantangan. Dan kemudian yang didapatkannya adalah sebuah tinju yang keras di mukanya.

Donghae melemparkan tinju itu dengan penuh emosi, napasnya terengah-engah karena marah, suaranya bahkan bergetar menahan kemarahannya. Tinju itu begitu keras sampai kepala Kyuhyun mundur ke belakang.

"Dengarkan kata-kataku ini baik-baik. Aku menyayangi Sungmin karena dia mirip dengan adikku. Tidak pernah ada satupun pikiran kotorku terhadapnya, _tidak sepertimu_ ," desisnya marah, "Dan kurasa persahabatan kita berakhir di sini, aku akan pergi dari rumahmu, dan membawa Sungmin. Kurasa lebih baik kubawa saja dia pulang sebagai calon istriku kepada ibuku, daripada dia disini terus-menerus kau lecehkan. Aku pikir dulu kau tulus menolong Sungmin, tapi ternyata aku salah. Pikiranmu picik, sama seperti ayah kandungmu!"

Dan kemudian Donghae berlalu, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih tertegun dengan rasa panas di wajahnya, bekas pukulan Donghae.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Pagi harinya Kyuhyun terbangun dengan kepala pening, sudut bibir yang memar dan rasa bersalah yang luar biasa. Dia telah melakukan kesalahan yang begitu besar...

Menghina dan melecehkan Sungmin seperti itu, pantas saja Donghae memukulnya. Masih diingatnya air mata Sungmin semalam, dan tatapan mata terlukanya. Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, kemarin dia begitu cemas dan bingung dan kemudian dia dihadapkan akan pemandangan Sungmin dan Donghae yang pulang sambil tertawa-tawa dan berangkulan tangan, tidak mempedulikan bahwa Kyuhyun menunggu mereka dengan cemas... Lalu kemarahannya memuncak, dan berakhir dengan menyakiti Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sungguh-sungguh tidak ingin menyakiti Sungmin seperti itu... Kata-kata kasarnya... Penghinaannya. Dia pasti telah mencabik-cabik perasaan halus Sungmin. Perempuan itu pasti benar-benar terluka.

Dengan gusar, Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya dan berhadapan dengan Donghae yang sudah berpakaian rapi di sana. Mata Donghae menatapnya dingin, masih marah.

"Aku akan pergi dari sini dan membawa Sungmin." Gumam Donghae tegas. Matanya melirik ke arah kamar Sungmin yang tertutup rapat. Tidak biasanya Sungmin belum bangun jam segini. Biasanya Sungmin sudah ada di dapur, menyiapkan minuman panas dan sarapan yang beraroma harum. Tetapi Donghae maklum, perlakuan Kyuhyun kepadanya semalam tentu sangatlah menyakiti perempuan itu, mungkin perempuan itu menangis semalaman.

Kyuhyun meringis dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak Donghae, jangan pergi, maafkan aku, dan jangan bawa Sungmin." Donghae menatap Kyuhyun yang tampak berantakan dengan memar di surut bibirnya dan mata yang begitu kalut.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan menghinanya Kyuhyun, kau lupa dia seorang perempuan polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Donghae mendesis, "Dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya di sini menanggung kesalahan yang tidak dia buat, menanggung kemarahanmu yang tidak diketahui sebabnya."

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, "Aku tahu. Aku tahu Donghae, kemarin aku keterlaluan. Aku memang salah. Aku pulang dan menemukan kalian tidak ada, ponsel kalian sama-sama tidak bisa dihubungi, dalam kecemasanku aku malah berpikir jangan-jangan ayah kandungku menculik Sungmin." Kyuhyun menatap Donghae dan meminta maaf, "Aku memang pantas mendapatkan pukulan itu, maafkan aku."

Donghae termenung menatap Kyuhyun dengan skeptis. Tetapi bagaimanapun juga, dia menemukan kesungguhan di mata Kyuhyun, lelaki itu sekaligus tampak tersiksa. Akhirnya Donghae menghela napas panjang.

"Semuanya terserah Sungmin, minta maaflah kepadanya. Kalau dia tidak mau menerima maafmu, aku akan membawanya menjauh darimu."

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya, dan kemudian mengetuk pintu kamar Sungmin.

"Sungmin? Kau sudah bangun?" Tidak ada jawaban. Kemungkinan Sungmin masih tertidur dengan lelapnya.

Kyuhyun mengetuk lagi, "Sungmin, kalau kau sudah bangun, keluarlah. Aku ingin meminta maaf kepadamu. Kata-kataku padamu semalam memang keterlaluan. Aku cemas dan menumpahkan kemarahanku kepadamu, kau tidak pantas menerimanya, maafkan aku. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi... Sungmin?" Sama sekali tidak ada jawaban. Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan curiga ke arah Donghae. Ekspresi keduanya sama-sama harap-harap cemas.

Dengan hati-hati, Kyuhyun membuka handle pintu kamar Sungmin, dan mendapati ranjang kosong dan rapi seperti tidak pernah ditiduri.

Dengan tergesa Kyuhyun melangkah masuk diikuti Donghae ke kamar mandi yang ternyata juga kosong. Lemari-lemari masih penuh dengan pakaian, rak sepatu kaca masih tertata rapi. Sungmin tidak membawa apapun pergi dari sana selain pakaian yang dibawanya masuk ke kamar ini.

 _Sungmin tidak ada di mana-mana._ Kyuhyun melemparkan tatapan cemasnya ke arah Donghae.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tbc**


	14. Chapter 14

_Sungmin tidak ada di mana-mana!_

Kyuhyun langsung menghambur ke luar, memeriksa penjuru ruangan, tetapi Sungmin tidak ada. Donghae mengikutinya dan kemudian bergumam, menarik kesimpulannya,

"Kurasa Sungmin pergi dari rumah ini setelah lewat tengah malam."

Mata Kyuhyun menggelap, "Tapi dia kabur kemana? Dia tidak punya rumah, tidak punya tempat tinggal, tidak punya uang. Dan tidak ada satupun orang yang dikenalnya. Bahkan dia meninggalkan ponselnya!" Kyuhyun melirik frustrasi kepada ponsel yang diletakkan Sungmin dengan rapi di atas meja ruang tengah, bagaikan sebuah pesan bahwa Sungmin tidak membutuhkan apapun pemberian Kyuhyun.

"Kita bisa bertanya kepada mantan rekan kerjanya di cafe, mungkin saja Sungmin ke sana meminta pertolongan."

Sebelum Kyuhyun sempat menjawab, tiba-tiba ponselnya berbunyi. Dia melirik nama yang ada di sana dan mengernyitkan dahinya, itu Catherine yang meneleponnya.

"Ya?" Kyuhyun menjawab telpon itu dengan gusar,

"Sekedar mengingatkanmu sayang." Catherine menjawab dengan suara lembutnya di seberang sana, "Aku akan siap kau jemput satu jam lagi, hari ini kita akan ke sebuah restoran yang direkomendasikan oleh pramutama hotelku, kau pasti akan menyukainya..."

Catherine terus berkata-kata tetapi Kyuhyun sudah tidak mendengarkan lagi. Diakuinya bersama Catherine memang menyenangkan, tetapi Kyuhyun menghabiskan waktunya bersama Karmila bukan karena menyukainya, sama sekali tidak tumbuh perasaan di hatinya menghabiskan waktu begitu lama bersama Catherine. Dia mendekati Catherine hanya untuk satu alasan khusus. Satu alasan yang kemudian malahan menjadi bumerang untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Aku tidak bisa keluar bersamamu sekarang Catherine."

"Kau sudah berjanji Kyuhyun, satu minggu bersamaku, ingat?" suara Catherine agak meninggi, tetapi perempuan itu masih bisa menyembunyikan kegusarannya.

Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, "Memang. Tetapi sekarang aku sampai di satu titik dan menyadari bahwa aku tidak butuh waktu selama itu untuk tahu bahwa aku sama sekali tidak tertarik kepadamu. _Dan tidak akan pernah tertarik!_ "

Sebelum Catherine sempat bertanya lagi Kyuhyun menutup teleponnya dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Donghae yang berdiri di sana sambil bersedekap.

"Ayo kita ke cafe tempat Sungmin dulu bekerja." Gumamnya tergesa.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Ternyata sia-sia. Entah Jungmo berkata jujur, atau dia melindungi Sungmin, lelaki itu mengatakan bahwa dia sama sekali tidak tahu dimana Sungmin berada. Sejak pertemuan di supermarket itu, Jungmo sama sekali belum pernah bertemu lagi dengan Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sudah bertanya dengan begitu serius, tetapi Jungmo tetap menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lelaki itu masih begitu terkejut karena didatangi oleh dua lelaki yang sangat tampan dan berpakaian elegan.

Yang satu tentu Jungmo sudah pernah melihatnya ketika bertemu disupermarket beberapa waktu lalu, lelaki yang sangat tampan, sedangkan yang satunya lagi...itu adalah pelanggan tetap cafenya waktu itu yang sering datang ketika tengah malam hingga menjelang pagi. Yang secara kebetulan tidak pernah datang lagi setelah Sungmin berhenti bekerja... jadi ini semua bukanlah kebetulan?

Donghae menatap Jungmo yang kebingungan lalu mengernyit, "Sudahlah Kyuhyun, sepertinya dia benar-benar tidak tahu di mana Sungmin, kita harus berpikir ulang. Siapa kira-kira yang akan didatangi Sungmin di saat dia butuh bantuan. Dan siapa kira-kira yang menginginkan Sungmin menghilang."

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Catherine langsung menemui William yang kebetulan suite hotelnya ada di sebelahnya, dia mengetuk pintu kamar itu dengan marah dan kesal.

William yang baru bersantai sehabis mandi, membuka pintu dan menatap terkejut ke arah Camilla, yang berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya dengan wajah gusar.

"Hai Catherine, kenapa kau masih ada di sini? Bukankah kau ada acara dengan Kyuhyun?" William tersenyum senang, "Aku lihat kau telah berhasil menjeratnya, kalian pasti melewatkan banyak waktu bersama untuk bersenang-senang. Dan aku yakin apa yang kau katakan akan terwujud, Kyuhyun akan mengepak kopernya dan mengikuti kita pulang ke London dalam seminggu ke depan, dan kita akan merencanakan pernikahan mewah dan besar-besaran."

Wajah Catherine merah padam, teringat kembali di benaknya kata-kata Kyuhyun ketika menolaknya tadi. Kurang ajar. Lelaki itu berkata akan memenuhi tantangannya selama satu minggu, membuat Catherine merasa dia punya banyak kesempatan dan waktu, tetapi kemudian Kyuhyun mencampakkannya begitu saja. Tidak pernah ada laki-laki yang mencampakkan Catherine sebelumnya, _tidak akan pernah!_

"Perempuan jalang itu, perempuan murahan yang tinggal bersama Kyuhyun, dia benar-benar pengganggu." Catherine mendengus menahan marah, "Pagi ini Kyuhyun menolakku, pasti ada hubungannya dengan perempuan itu. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mendapatkan Kyuhyun kalau perempuan itu masih ada, Dad."

Ada senyum misterius muncul di wajah William, dan lama kelamaan senyumannya berubah menjadi seringai, "Tenang saja Catherine, mulai hari ini perempuan itu sudah dibereskan." Suaranya begitu misterius, membuat Catherine menatap William penuh tanda tanya,

"Apa maksudmu dad?"

William membuka pintunya lebar dan mempersilahkan Catherine masuk, kemudian menutup pintu suitenya dan menatap Catherine yang sudah duduk di sofa dengan senyuman bangga, "Well aku sudah bergerak duluan untuk menyingkirkan perempuan itu, akusudah menduga sejak lama perempuan rendahan itu hanya akan menjadi pengganggu rencana kita. Jadi kemarin aku menyuap salah satu petugas teknisi listrik di apartemen, dia berhasil menyusup masuk ke apartemen itu di malam hari dan menculik perempuan murahan itu. Dan sesuai instruksiku, perempuan itu mungkin sudah diselundupkan ke luar negeri sebagai pelacur. Cocok dengan profesinya sekarang ini."

"Oh ya?" mata Catherine melebar indah, kemudian dia tersenyum lebar, "Kalau begitu sudah tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi kita?"

William menuangkan anggur ke gelasnya, semuanya berjalan lancar. Kyuhyun akan dengan segera melupakan perempuan rendahan itu dan berpaling kepada Catherine. Catherine ada di pihaknya, dan dengan begitu dia bisa dengan mudah menguasai Kyuhyun, anaknya itu memang sulit dikendalikan dan membencinya. Tetapi dengan adanya Catherine, William yakin, Kyuhyun akan menurut padanya, seperti seharusnya seorang anak menurut kepada ayahnya.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Sungmin membuka matanya dengan terkejut, mengetahui bahwa dia berada di ruang sempit yang gelap. Dia langsung panik mengetahui getaran-getaran yang ada di bawahnya.

 _Astaga! Dia ada di dalam bagasi mobil!_

Tangannya diikat di belakang punggungnya, membuatnya pegal, tetapi kakinya tidak. Sungmin berguling, megap-megap mencari napas, bagasi itu sempit dan gelap, dan Sungmin merasa sesak napas. Dia memukul-mukul bagasi itu sekuat tenaga, menendang-nendangnya sekencang mungkin, tetapi percuma, mobil itu tetap melaju kencang, tak peduli dengan semua usahanya. Sampai akhirnya Sungmin terdiam, dengan napas makin terengah dan lemas kelelahan.

 _Oh Tuhan!_ Dia langsung teringat tatapan kebencian William, ayah kandung Kyuhyun kepadanya. Apakah ini direncanakan oleh William untuk menjauhkan dirinya dari Kyuhyun?

 _Kyuhyun..._ tiba-tiba air mata Sungmin mengalir, dia mencoba meraup udara berusaha mencari napas, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pening. Lalu semuanya gelap, dan sebelum kesadarannya hilang, Sungmin sempat berpikir bahwa mungkin dia tidak punya kesempatan untuk bertemu Kyuhyun lagi.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

"Petugas apartemen mengatakan melihat sesuatu yang mencurigakan tadi dini hari, dia melihat salah seorang teknisi membawa kotak yang sangat besar...dia sempat curiga, tetapi karena teknisi itu adalah petugas apartemen ini yang sudah bekerja cukup lama, dia menghapus kecurigaannya."

"Apakah kau curiga kotak itu berisi Sungmin?" Donghae duduk di depan Kyuhyun, sementara petugas polisi ada di belakang mereka. Ya. Mereka sekarang ada di kantor polisi, melaporkan hilangnya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun mengangguk, "Tidak ada lagi yang mencurigakan setelah lewat tengah malam selain kejadian itu. Sungmin pasti dibawa keluar di dalam kotak besar itu."

Untunglah kesaksian petugas apartemen sangat membantu. Teknisi itu memiliki mobil yang tercatat, dan sekarang polisi sedang berusaha melacaknya,

"Sepertinya itu penculikan amatiran. Karena kalau benar pelakunya teknisi itu, dia bertindak gegabah dan bodoh, dan tidak berusaha menutup-nutupi jejaknya." Donghae mengerutkan keningnya, ingatannya melayang di masa itu, ketika adiknya diculik. Suasananya hampir sama, para polisi bergerak, mencoba mencari titik terang.

Tanpa sadar Donghae mengernyit, _apakah perempuan-perempuan baik yang ada di sisinya haruslah selalu mengalami penculikan?_

Kali ini Donghae tidak mengetahui bagaimana kondisi Sungmin. Dia hanya bisa berharap bahwa Sungmin baik-baik saja. Diliriknya Kyuhyun, lelaki itu tampak tenang dan memasang wajah datar, tetapi Donghae tahu, Kyuhyun gelisah dan ketakutan setengah mati.

Ada perasaan yang tanpa sadar ditumbuhkan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin. Itu sudah pasti, dulu mungkin Kyuhyun tidak menyadarinya, tetapi sepertinya lelaki itu sudah menyadarinya... Donghae tersenyum sedih, dan jangan sampai Kyuhyun terlambat... bagaimanapun juga mereka harus menemukan Sungmin.

Seorang petugas polisi menghampiri mereka, mengatakan sesuatu kepada Kyuhyun langsung berdiri, Donghae menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung,

"Ada apa?"

"Polisi bisa melacak mobil itu, sekarang sedang mengarah ke pelabuhan. Sepertinya si penculik ingin menghilangkan jejak dengan menaiki kapal."

Kyuhyun mengambil jaketnya dan mengenakannya, "Ayo, kata petugas kita bisa ikut salah satu mobil polisi, asal saat penyergapan nanti kita tidak keluar dan membahayakan misi, kita boleh ikut."

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Sepanjang jalan begitu menegangkan bagi Kyuhyun, dia dan Donghae duduk di jok belakang mobil polisi itu. Informasi yang didapat dari radio polisi, mobil yang menculik Sungmin ditengarai masih ada di jalan tol, belum keluar menuju arah pelabuhan. Sepanjang jalan mereka melewati truk-truk besar pengangkut barang.

Dan benak Kyuhyun bergetar ngeri... kalau mereka tidak bisa menyelamatkan Sungmin dengan cepat, akankah perempuan itu diselundupkan seperti ini? Di dalam truk yang penuh barang kemudian di bawa menyeberang pulau seperti ternak?

Kyuhyun makin geram kepada William, dia merasa malu, berasal dari benih lelaki sombong dan licik itu. Penculikan ini, meskipun mereka belum bisa membuktikannya, sudah pasti didalangi oleh ayah kandungnya yang jahat itu. Dia sudah curiga. Dia sebenarnya sudah cemas ayahnya yang licik akan berbuat jahat untuk menyingkirkan Sungmin. Dan semalam dia lengah, lengah karena kemarahannya sendiri.

Kyuhyun menghela napas dengan sedih. Kalau sampai Sungmin tidak dapat diselamatkan, Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu tiba-tiba sirene polisi dibunyikan, lima mobil polisi mengerubuti sebuah sedan warna hitam yang langsung mengebut kencang, tidak mau berhenti. Mobil itu tancap gas, setengah _zig zag_ , benar-benar nekat dan tetap tidak mau berhenti meskipun lima mobil polisi mengejarnya.

Kejar-kejaran berlangsung menegangkan. Yang ditakutkan Kyuhyun adalah sedan hitam itu, yang mungkin ada Sungmin di dalamnya, terlalu mengebut dan kehilangan kendali, membuat Sungmin celaka. Kyuhyun mengikuti pengejaran itu sambil berdoa dalam hati, berdoa semoga Sungmin selamat.

Setelah pengejaran selama beberapa kilometer, sebuah mobil polisi berhasil menjajari sedan hitam itu dan memepetnya ke bahu jalan tol. Mobil yang lain mendahului dan menghadang tepat di depan. Membuat sedan itu terpaksa berhenti, dengan suara berdecit keras dan ban yang berasap.

Beberapa petugas polisi langsung keluar, menodongkan senjatanya dan memerintahkan supir sedan hitam itu turun. Sopir mobil itupun turun dengan tangan di atas kepala, kemudian dipaksa berlutut.

Setelah kondisi dipastikan aman, Kyuhyun dan Donghae boleh keluar dari mobil. Hati Kyuhyun mencelos ketika polisi itu memeriksa tempat duduk dan memastikan tidak ada penumpang lain di sana.

 _Jadi di mana Sungmin?_

Lalu seorang polisi mencongkel bagasi dengan linggis, dan di sanalah, di dalam bagasi itu, terbaring Sungmin yang sudah pingsan kehabisan udara.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

" _Shit!_ " William mengumpat ketika membaca berita di televisi berita tentang sebuah penculikan yang berhasil di gagalkan oleh polisi. Dan berdasarkan pengakuan si penculik amatir, dia dibayar oleh orang asing yang menyuruhnya menculik dan menjual perempuan itu ke sindikat perdagangan manusia untuk dijadikan pelacur.

Dengan marah William mengemas pakaiannya, dan kemudian menelepon untuk mendapatkan tiket penerbangan dengan jadwal yang paling cepat. Sayangnya semua penerbangan penuh dan harus menunggu enam jam lagi paling cepat.

Catherine juga sama paniknya setelah melihat berita itu, dia bolak-balik ke kamar William, ketakutan dan bingung. William menyuruh perempuan itu untuk diam, tetapi Catherine tetap mengomel-ngomel, menyalahkan William.

"Seharusnya dad memilih penculik yang lebih ahli, bukannya teknisi bodoh gila uang yang baru pertama kali menculik, pantas saja dia tertangkap dengan begitu mudahnya." Sambil mondar mandir di dalam kamar William, membuatnya gila, Catherine terus menerus mengomel, "Kalau begini jadinya bisa gawat, nama kita bisa tercoreng..."

"Diam Catherine!" William membentak pada akhirnya, merasa frustrasi karena disalahkan.

Catherine terkejut dibentak sedemikian keras oleh calon ayah mertuanya. Matanya melebar dan kemudian wajahnya merah padam penuh kemarahan, "Aku tidak mau berurusan lagi denganmu!" teriak Catherine marah, "Aku tidak ada hubungannya dengan penculikan itu jadi kau tidak bisa melibatkanku, silahkan saja polisi menangkapmu, tapi aku tidak mau nama baikku cemar! Mulai hari ini tidak ada urusan di antara kita. Aku akan pulang ke London besok, aku telah membuang-buang waktuku dengan mencoba mengejar anak harammu yang berdarah separuh pelacur!"

Setelah meneriakkan kemarahannya, Catherine membalikkan badan dan pergi, tidak peduli William memanggil-manggil namanya.

William layak cemas, Dad Catherine adalah rekan bisnis sekaligus teman bangsawannya yang paling penting, kalau sampai masalah ini sampai ke telinga dad Catherine, William akan kehilangan banyak sekali keuntungan bisnisnya. William tidak akan bisa melibatkan Catherine dalam hal ini, sebagai gantinya, William berharap Catherine bijaksana dan tidak mengadu kepada ayahnya.

Sekarang dia hanya harus pergi dari negara ini secepatnya. Penerbangan ke London paling cepat enam jam lagi. Dia sudah selesai berkemas dan menenteng tas-nya untuk check out.

Sayangnya, Ketika dia membuka pintu, beberapa polisi berpakaian preman sudah berdiri di sana, siap menangkapnya, membuat wajahnya pucat pasi.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Di kantor polisi, William bertatapan dengan Kyuhyun yang sedang membuat laporan di kepolisian. Mata mereka bertatapan. Dan terpatri jelas kebencian dan rasa muak Kyuhyun kepada ayah kandungnya.

Ketika William berada di dekatnya, Kyuhyun berbisik puas. "Aku akan menikahi Sungmin segera. Dia akan menjadi istriku, dan kau tidak akan diundang ke pernikahan. Pergilah ke neraka bersama gelar, harta dan darah bangsawanmu itu."

Kata-kata itu membuat wajah William pucat pasi, tetapi lelaki itu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Kyuhyun sudah mengalahkannya, _dia sudah kalah sepenuhnya._

Anaknya itu tidak akan pernah mau kembali kepadanya dan melanjutkan warisan gelarnya. Dan mungkin William tidak akan pernah bisa datang ke negara ini lagi.

Kyuhyun dan Donghae sama-sama menatap kepergian William ke ruang pemeriksaan.

"Begitu pengacaranya datang, dia akan dibebaskan dengan jaminan... paling buruk dia akan dideportasi, tidak akan menerima hukuman setimpal." Gumam Donghae pahit, "Dia bangsawan dan orang kaya yang punya banyak koneksi."

Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya, "Memang." Gumamnya, "Tetapi setidaknya aku bisa memastikan dia tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke negara ini."

"Apakah sama sekali tidak ada rasa tersentuh di hatimu melihatnya?" Donghae bertanya ingin tahu, "Bagaimanapun juga dia adalah ayah kandungmu?"

"Dia bukan ayah kandungku. Bagiku ayahku adalah Hankyung yang merawat dan menyayangiku sampai aku dewasa." Kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya, "Mungkin benihnya memang menghasilkanku, tetapi selebihnya aku tidak mau punya ayah seperti dia." Lelaki itu menandatangani laporannya dan menyerahkan kepada petugas polisi, "Ayo, aku harus ke rumah sakit, aku takut Sungmin sadar dan aku tidak ada di sana."

 **.**

 **.**

 **,**

 **Tbc**


	15. Chapter 15

Ketika Sungmin membuka matanya, Kyuhyun ada di sana menatapnya. Semula Sungmin membelalak ketakutan, merasa bahwa dirinya ada di dalam bagasi yang gelap, sesak dan tanpa udara. Tetapi kemudian Kyuhyun memegang tangan Sungmin yang panik dan menekannya lembut. Membuat Sungmin menoleh kepadanya, menyadarkan dia ada di mana.

"Kemarin kau diculik Sungmin, tetapi polisi menyelamatkanmu sebelum kau di bawa lebih jauh. Kau sekarang ada di rumah sakit, kau sudah selamat." Kyuhyun berbisik lembut, berusaha meredakan ketakutan Sungmin, "Kau baik-baik saja Sungmin."

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dalam-dalam. Ingin rasanya dia menghambur ke pelukan lelaki itu dan menangis, tetapi kemudian seketika dia teringat akan kata-kata kejam Kyuhyun kepadanya. Sebelum Sungmin diculik, Kyuhyun telah melecehkan dan merendahkannya. Dan sekarang apa yang dilakukan lelaki itu di sini? _Akankah dia merendahkannya lagi?_

"Aku tahu kata-kataku malam itu menyakitkan." Gumam Kyuhyun ketika Sungmin berusaha menarik tangannya, membuat Kyuhyun harus menahannya, "Maafkan aku Sungmin. Aku menyesal, aku mengucapkannya karena aku marah...dan cemburu..."

Cemburu? Kali ini Sungmin tertarik dengan perkataan Kyuhyun, dia mengangkat matanya dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung. Cemburu? Kyuhyun cemburu? Kepada siapa? Kepadanya?

"Ya. Aku cemburu kepadamu dan Donghae... Aku..." Lelaki itu tampak salah tingkah dan kesulitan berkata-kata, "Aku sebenarnya menyimpan perasaan lebih kepadamu, entah sejak kapan yang pasti aku sadar ketika aku merasa tidak suka saat kau biasa-biasa saja ketika mengetahui aku akan keluar bersama Catherine." Senyum Kyuhyun tampak pahit, "Aku ingin kau marah, aku ingin kau setidaknya mengungkapkan kecemburuanmu. Tetapi kau bersikap datar kepadaku, membuatku sulit menebak apa yang sebenarnya kau rasakan."

Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin menunjukkan kecemburuannya kepada Kyuhyun? Bagaimana mungkin dia berani? Kyuhyun adalah majikannya, penolongnya, bagaimana boleh dia yang hanya seorang pelayan menunjukkan perasaan lebih kepada majikannya?

"Dan kemudian itu mendorongku untuk bersikap sedikit kekanak-kanakan." Pipi Kyuhyun tampak sedikit merona, laki-laki itu jelas-jelas merasa malu, "Tujuanku pergi bersama Catherine, menghabiskan waktu dengannya dan memperlihatkan ketertarikan kepada Catherine adalah untuk memancing rasa cemburumu, aku ingin kau merasa cemas aku pergi dengan perempuan lain, aku ingin bisa menebak perasaanmu." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya dengan frustrasi, "Pada akhirnya, aku yang menjadi korban kecemburuanku sendiri. Aku pulang mendapati rumah kosong, mencemaskanmu setengah mati hanya untuk mendapati kau pulang bersama Donghae, tertawa-tawa dan berangkulan. Nampak begitu gembira, aku langsung menarik kesimpulan bahwa usahaku sia-sia. Aku pergi dengan Catherine seharian dan kau bahkan tidak memikirkanku sama sekali, malahan pergi bersenang-senang dengan Donghae, hal itulah yang memancing kemarahanku." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sungguh-sungguh.

"Kata-kataku kasar Sungmin, dan yang pasti sangat menyakitkan, aku tahu kau akan sulit memaafkanku." Kyuhyun melanjutkan sambil menghela napas panjang, "Tapi satu yang harus kau tahu Sungmin, semua perkataan itu hanyalah manifestasi kemarahanku, tidak ada satupun yang berasal dari hatiku. Bagiku kau adalah perempuan sempurna, lugu, polos, pekerja keras, mandiri, bisa bertahan dalam kesulitan dan terlebih lagi kau telah menyentuh hatiku yang paling dalam."

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun mengecup jemari Sungmin, "Mungkin ini akan terdengar sangat klise, dan mungkin kau tidak akan mempercayainya, tetapi aku mencintaimu Sungmin."

Sungmin ternganga, kaget dan tak percaya. Kyuhyun mencintainya? _Mencintainya?_

Apakah dia bermimpi? Sungmin menyentuh pipinya yang terasa hangat, tiba-tiba merasa malu, bagian mana dari dirinya yang bisa dicintai oleh lelaki sesempurna Kyuhyun? Bagaimana mungkin Kyuhyun bisa jatuh cinta kepadanya? Seorang pelayan udik yang kadang-kadang mempermalukannya?

"Dan aku tidak pernah bisa membaca perasaanmu." Gumam Kyuhyun lembut, "Matamu begitu polos dan aku berusaha mencari-cari makna cinta di baliknya, yang tidak pernah aku temukan." Kyuhyun menghela napas panjang, "Maka katakanlah padaku Sungmin, bagaimana perasaanmu kepadaku?"

Wajah Sungmin merona, memerah karena malu atas pertanyaan Kyuhyun, atas tatapan matanya yang begitu intens kepadanya. Bibirnya gemetar ketika mencoba berbicara, sementara benaknya menelaah dirinya sendiri.

 _Bagaimanakah perasaannya kepada Kyuhyun?_

Sungmin mulai sering membayangkan Kyuhyun di malam-malam sebelum tidurnya, mulai merasa rindu jika lama tidak melihat Kyuhyun, dan dia selalu merasa bahagia jika ada Kyuhyun di dekatnya.

"Aku... Ketika kau pergi bersama Catherine, aku sebenarnya merasa sedih...dan murung, karena itulah Donghae berbaik hati mengajakku ke taman hiburan." Sungmin bergumam pelan. Bingung bagaimana menjelaskan perasaannya. Tetapi sepertinya itu sudah cukup untuk Kyuhyun, lelaki itu mengangkat alisnya dan menatap Sungmin tajam.

"Apa maksudmu kau merasa sedih ketika aku pergi bersama perempuan lain? Apakah kau...cemburu?"

Apakah Sungmin cemburu? Apakah perasaan sakit seperti jantung diremas ketika membayangkan Kyuhyun berdekatan dengan Catherine, menggenggam tangannya dan merangkulnya itu adalah perasaan cemburu? Tiba-tiba Sungmin menyadari kebenaran perasaannya, dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun bangkit dan memeluknya yang sedang terduduk di ranjang, lelaki itu duduk di tepi ranjang, tepat di hadapannya.

"Kalau begitu apakah kau mencintaiku?"

Lama, Sungmin mengerutkan kening dan berpikir, menyiksa Kyuhyun, membuat lelaki itu ingin mengguncangkan bahu Sungmin, membuatnya berkata 'ya'.

Tetapi kemudian bibir indah Sungmin tersenyum dan perempuan itu menatap Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Ya Kyuhyun."

"Ya apa?" Kyuhyun masih tidak puas rupanya.

Sungmin menelan ludahnya, "Ya, aku mencintaimu."

Senyum lebar merekah di bibir Kyuhyun membuat wajahnya berseri dan tampak begitu tampan.

"Dan aku juga mencintaimu Sungmin." Tatapan Kyuhyun tampak mesra, "Dan kita akan menikah jadi kau bisa tinggal di apartment itu tanpa masalah?"

"Menikah?"

"Ya. Menikah. Kau mencintaiku, aku mencintaimu. Harus menunggu apa lagi? Kita harus segera menikah."

Sungmin tersenyum, "Lalu bagaimana dengan menjadi pelayanmu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin mesra, lalu mengerutkan keningnya menggoda,

"Kau masih tetap menjadi pelayanku, tapi perkerjaanmu akan bertambah, karena kau juga akan melayaniku di kamar."

Pipi Sungmin langsung merah padam mendengar godaan Kyuhyun itu, membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh geli, dan kemudian meletakkan kepala Sungmin ke dadanya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, menenggelamkan diri di kenikmatan aroma Kyuhyun yang maskulin dan menyenangkan. Mensyukuri diri bahwa lelaki yang memeluknya ini adalah lelaki yang mencintai dan dicintainya.

Sungmin mengawali kehidupannya dengan pahit, menjadi anak yatim piatu yang tidak tahu asal usulnya, kemudian kejahatan orang lain membuatnya melarikan diri, mencoba hidup mandiri, memulai dari bawah dengan gigih dan mencoba bertahan di antara semua kesulitan. Sampai kemudian Tuhan mempertemukannya dengan Kyuhyun, lelaki penyendiri yang baik hati dan menolongnya. Lelaki penyendiri yang kemudian membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Sungmin tidak pernah menduga kehidupannya akan menemui jalan yang begitu membahagiakannya, pasti Tuhan begitu menyayanginya sehingga memberikan kekasih yang begitu sempurna, kekasih yang tidak pernah berani dibayangkannya sebelumnya.

Jemari mungil Sungmin melingkari pinggang Kyuhyun, dan lelaki itu makin mempererat pelukannya yang penuh cinta kepada Sungmin.

Nanti, pada saatnya nanti masih ada banyak waktu terbentang di depan mereka untuk berpelukan setiap saat. Kyuhyun akan memiliki Sungmin di rumahnya, menjadi milik pribadinya, saling memiliki dengannya.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Donghae yang berdiri diam di depan pintu hanya tersenyum melihat kedua sejoli itu berpelukan. Dia menghela napas panjang. Setidaknya, sahabat-sahabatnya telah bertemu dengan perempuan yang benar-benar baik.

Tiba-tiba benaknya bertanya-tanya kapan saat itu tiba untuknya? Akankah dia menemukan perempuan yang benar-benar baik? Ataukah dia akan selalu terkalahkan rasa takut dan traumanya yang membuatnya membenci dan berprasangka kepada perempuan?

Matanya melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang sekarang mengecup dahi Sungmin lembut dan mengernyit.

 _Dan kenapa setiap perempuan baik, yang tidak menyalakan alarm Donghae selalu diambil oleh sahabatnya?_

"Cemburu?" Sebuah suara lembut dan feminim membuat Donghae tersadar dari lamunannya. Donghae mengangkat kepalanya dan makin mengerutkan keningnya ketika melihat Jessie berdiri di depannya. Donghae memang masih menganut aliran konvesional, dia masih belum bisa menerima ada seseorang yang tidak menerima apa yang sudah diberikan Tuhan kepadanya dan kemudian mengubahnya, dengan kekuatan manusia. Itu hampir-hampir seperti bentuk kesombongan manusia kepada Tuhannya...

"Jessie." Donghae menyapa kaku, kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya, "Tentu saja aku tidak cemburu. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?'

"Aku segera kemari setelah melihat berita televisi, bagaimanapun juga, meskipun baru sebentar bersama Sungmin, aku peduli kepadanya." Jessie mengintip hendak masuk, tetapi kemudian tidak jadi ketika melihat Kyuhyun sedang tertawa dan bergumam mesra kepada Sungmin, dia mengangkat alisnya dan bergumam kepada Donghae, "Akhirnya Kyuhyun kita mengakui perasaannya eh?"

Donghae mengangkat alisnya, "Kau sudah tahu sejak lama perasaan Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin?"

"Aku sudah tahu bahkan sebelum Kyuhyun menyadari perasaannya sendiri." Jessie terkekeh, "Ketika dia membawa Sungmin ke butik, tanpa sadar dia bersikap begitu posesif, matanya mengawasi Sungmin seperti elang menunggu mangsa. Ketika itu aku sadar bahwa tinggal menunggu waktu saja sampai Kyuhyun mengakui perasaannya."

"Dan mereka pun bahagia bersama." Donghae tersenyum. Jessie mengangguk, "Kapan giliranmu Donghae?"

"Apa?"

"Aku dengar kau pembenci wanita. Bagaimana kalau dengan wanita yang ini?" Jessie menyulurkan jemarinya menyentuh lengan Donghae.

Seketika itu juga Donghae berjingkat mundur, menatap Jessie dengan wajah shock. "Kau tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan rayuanmu bukan?" Donghae bergidik.

Jessie tergelak melihat reaksi Donghae.

"Tentu saja aku tidak sungguh-sungguh."Dan kemudian, sambil menebarkan aroma parfumnya yang wangi, Jessie berlalu meninggalkan Donghae yang masih tertegun bingung.

Lama kemudian, Donghae menyadari candaan Jessie dan tertawa. _Dasar!_ Makhluk ajaib yang satu itu ternyata menggodanya.

Mata Donghae melirik lagi ke arah dua sejoli yang tampaknya begitu diliputi cinta itu, lalu tersenyum simpul. _Waktunya sendiri akan tiba_. Dia percaya akan menemukan perempuan baik hati, yang tidak jahat dan hanya menginginkan materi dan fisiknya, yang hanya diciptakan untuknya.

Kibum dan Sungmin telah menyadarkannya bahwa tidak semua perempuan berhati jahat, masih ada di sana, tersembunyi di antara semua yang mencolok, perempuan berhati baik yang menunggu untuk ditemukan. Saat untuk kisah cintanya sendiri pasti akan segera tiba. Donghae hanya perlu mencari perempuan itu. Perempuan baik hati yang akan menyentuh hatinya yang kelam ini.

 **::**

 **::**

 **End**


	16. Epilog

Sungmin sudah diperbolehkan pulang dari rumah sakit. Kondisi tubuhnya sudah membaik dan dokter memastikan dia akan sehat-sehat saja ke depannya. Saat ini dia sedang duduk di samping ranjang, sudah mengenakan pakaian rapi dengan koper yang sudah siap di atas ranjang.

Dia menunggu Kyuhyun yang akan menjemputnya.

Suara ketukan di pintu membuat Sungmin menoleh penuh harap, tetapi bukan Kyuhyun yang datang melainkan Donghae. Lelaki itu tersenyum, dan melangkah masuk ke ruangan duduk di kursi depan Sungmin.

"Menunggu Kyuhyun?"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum ke arah Donghae.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Donghae bertanya lagi.

Sungmin tersenyum, menyelipkan sejumput rambut di belakang telinganya. "Aku sudah baikan..."

"Dikurung di bagasi seperti itu memang mengerikan. Ayah Kyuhyun memang jahat, tetapi kau bisa tenang, Sungmin, dia sudah kembali ke negaranya dan tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

 _Ya._ Peristiwa penculikan itu memang menakutkan, sebuah pengalaman traumatis yang sangat ingin dilupakannya. Kadangkala benaknya berpikir, bagaimana jika waktu itu Kyuhyun dan Donghae serta pihak kepolisian tidak berhasil mengejar penculiknya dan menyelamatkannya? Mungkin dia akan berakhir menjadi korban perdagangan manusia di luar negeri seperti yang direncanakan oleh ayah Kyuhyun.

Kadang di malam-malamnya di rumah sakit, Sungmin masih sering terbangun tengah malam, berkeringat dan ketakutan karena mimpi buruknya berada di dalam bagasi, tersekap, berteriak-teriak dan tidak ada yang menolongnya. Dan ketika itu, Kyuhyun yang setia menungguinya langsung menggenggam tangannya, menenangkannya sampai dia tertidur kembali.

"Aku akan berusaha melupakannya." Sungmin menatap ke arah Donghae, "Terimakasih Donghae, kau begitu baik kepadaku." Donghae tersenyum, sebuah senyum lebar yang mempesona di wajah tampannya.

"Aku menganggapmu seperti adikku sendiri, kau sangat mirip dengannya, dengan kemandirian dan sikap tegarmu." lelaki tampan itu lalu mengerutkan keningnya, "Sayangnya tidak disangka kau mengalami nasib yang sama sepertinya. Diculik oleh orang jahat."

"Dan untunglah kami berdua sama-sama selamat." Gumam Sungmin, merasa benaknya dipenuhi rasa syukur yang begitu dalam.

"Ya. Untunglah pada akhirnya kalian menemukan laki-laki yang bisa menjaga kalian." tatapan Donghae tampak melembut. "Kyuhyun lelaki yang baik, meskipun dia kadangkala keras dan menakutkan, tetapi dia tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu kepada perempuan lain sebelumnya. Aku yakin dia benar-benar menyayangi dan akan menjagamu, Sungmin."

Sungmin tersenyum. Hatinya terasa hangat ketika mengingat Kyuhyun. Memang kemarahan Kyuhyun terakhir kali sebelum dia diculik waktu itu benar-benar menyakiti hatinya, kata-kata Kyuhyun waktu marah memang kasar. tetapi lelaki itu telah meminta maaf kepadanya dan menjelaskan sebab kemarahannya.

 _Kyuhyun cemburu._

Sungmin tidak bisa menahan senyumnya memikirkan bahwa Kyuhyun, lelaki sempurna itu cemburu kepadanya.

"Sepertinya kalian sangat asyik." Lelaki yang dibayangkannya itu, Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba sudah muncul di ambang pintu. Seperti biasa penampilannya tampan dengan rambut basah sehabis keramas. Sepertinya dia baru saja mandi. Sungmin tersenyum, menyadari bahwa Kyuhyun rela mengubah pola tidurnya yang biasa untuk menjemput Sungmin. Yah siapa yang bisa lupa bahwa Kyuhyun selalu bersikeras bekerja sepanjang malam dan beranjak tidur ketika menjelang pagi lalu bangun di sore hari? Hari ini jam sepuluh pagi dan Kyuhyun sudah rapi berada di sini untuk menjemputnya.

Kyuhyun melangkah masuk, mengangkat alisnya ketika menatap Donghae.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Donghae?" suaranya terdengar curiga.

Donghae tersenyum jahil. "Aku berencana untuk menculik Sungmin sebelum kau ambil."

Seketika itu juga, Kyuhyun dengan defensif berdiri di depan Sungmin yang masih duduk di tepi ranjang, seolah ingin menghalangi pandangan Donghae kepada Sungmin.

"Kau harus menghadapi aku dulu." gumamnya tenang. Donghae terkekeh, geli melihat tingkah posesif Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

"Kau bisa tenang Kyuhyun, aku bercanda. Mana mungkin aku menculik Sungmin, dia tidak akan mau mengikutiku karena dia sedang menunggumu."

Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan senyumnya, dia menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang menatapnya malu-malu dan tersenyum, "Benarkah? kau menungguku?"

Sungmin sendiri hanya tersenyum malu, bingung hendak menjawab apa, sementara Donghae tampak tidak tahan dengan sikap malu-malu Sungmin di bawah tatapan mata tajam Donghae, dia langsung menceletuk dengan nada menahan tawa.

'Tentu saja Sungmin menunggumu Kyuhyun, kau kan berjanji akan menjemputnya keluar dari rumah sakit."

"Aku terlambat, aku sedikit kesiangan. Maafkan aku." Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan pandangan meminta maaf. Dan Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya, tersenyum penuh pengertian.

"Aku mengerti, Kyuhyun."

Sekali lagi, Donghae tampaknya tidak tahan untuk berkomentar, "Kau harus sedikit galak kepada Kyuhyun, Sungmin. Kalau tidak dia akan menindasmu." gumamnya dan langsung mendapatkan tatapan mata galak oleh Kyuhyun. "Bisakah kau pergi Donghae? aku ingin berbicara empat mata dengan Sungmin."

Kyuhyun seperti biasa melakukan pengusiran terang-terangan kepada sahabatnya itu. Untunglah Donghae sudah biasa dengan sikap Kyuhyun hingga sama sekali tidak merasa tersinggung, dia malahan tersenyum lebar, menatap pasangan di depannya dengan pandangan menggoda.

"Oh Well baiklah, aku akan pergi. Jangan lupa Sungmin, sekali-kali sedikit galaklah kepada Kyuhyun." Gumam Donghae sambil terkekeh geli, melangkah ke luar ruangan, meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin hanya berdua saja,

Lama Kyuhyun hanya menatap Sungmin, dia lalu duduk di tepi ranjang, di sebelah Sungmin. Aroma parfumnya yang menyenangkan menyentuh hidung Sungmin, dan tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdebar. Kyuhyun terasa begitu dekat. Dan sekarang lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan intens.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Kyuhyun bergumam lembut, menatap Sungmin yang masih menunduk salah tingkah.

"Aku sudah baikan. Tidak ada bagian tubuhku yang terluka."

"Aku berjanji ayahku yang brengsek itu tidak akan bisa mengganggumu lagi." Mata Kyuhyun menyala, tampak geram ketika membicarakan tentang ayahnya. Tetapi mata itu berubah penuh kasih sayang ketika menatap Sungmin. Lengannya bergerak, semula agak ragu, tetapi kemudian dia merangkul Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya dengan sebelah lengannya, menyandarkan kepala Sungmin ke dadanya dan memeluknya erat. "Aku senang kau baik-baik saja, Sungmin." Kyuhyun tidak pernah selembut itu kepadanya.

Mungkin karena sekarang lelaki itu menyadari perasaannya kepada Sungmin dan sudah tidak mencoba menyangkalnya lagi? Lelaki itu sudah menyatakan cinta kepada Sungmin, meskipun rasanya Sungmin masih tak percaya. Dicintai oleh lelaki seperti Kyuhyun... rasanya seperti mimpi. Tetapi sekarang dia tidak sedang bermimpi bukan? Sekarang Kyuhyun memeluknya erat, sepenuh hatinya. Tiba-tiba muncul keberanian di hati Sungmin. Dia merangkulkan sebelah lengannya ke punggung Kyuhyun, dan sebelah lengannya lagi melingkari dada Kyuhyun, setengah memeluk lelaki itu dari samping.

"Terimakasih Kyuhyun." gumamnya lembut, berbisik pelan dengan pipi merona merah, malu akan keberaniannya sendiri memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang harum beraroma maskulin itu. Sejenak Kyuhyun tampak tertegun, membeku, seolah tidak menyangka bahwa Sungmin akan balas memeluknya.

Tetapi sedetik kemudian, lelaki itu merangkulkan sebelah lengannya yang lain ke tubuh Sungmin, setengah mengangkat Sungmin ke pangkuannya dan memeluknya erat-erat.

"Jangan berterimakasih kepadaku. Akulah yang harusnya berterimakasih kepadamu, sayang." Kyuhyun menenggelamkan kepalanya di rambut Sungmin yang harum, "Hidupku dulu hampa, aku menjalani hidup dengan penuh kebencian dan rasa pahit, tidak mensyukuri semua yang telah kumiliki. Lalu kau datang, kau membuat hidupku berarti, membuatku bersyukur masih bisa membuka mata dan menghirup napasku setiap hari, masih bisa bersyukur karena aku bisa memilikimu, perempuan polos yang begitu manis, begitu baik hati, bahkan setelah perlakuan kasarku kepadamu."

Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya, menatap Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu rupanya masih menyimpan rasa bersalah atas kata-kata kasarnya kepada Sungmin di pertengkaran mereka waktu itu. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu." bisiknya tulus. Kyuhyun tersenyum, tidak bisa menahan diri untuk mengecup pucuk hidung Sungmin, dan kemudian menenggelamkan perempuan mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya lagi.

"Tentu saja kau sudah memaafkanku, dasar kau perempuan berhati baik." Bisiknya dengan penuh emosi, "Aku akan menikahimu Sungmin, aku akan mengurus dan menjagamu, kau tidak akan sendirian lagi di dunia ini,begitupun aku, kita saling memiliki, kau dan aku akan selalu bersama." Ucapan itu bagaikan sebuah janji. Diucapkan oleh seorang lelaki yang mencintai.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Pesta pernikahan berlangsung sederhana, hanya teman-teman dekat Kyuhyun yang datang, serta beberapa rekan kerjanya dan koleganya. Pesta itu diadakan di ballrom sebuah hotel berbintang di pusat kota. Sungmin berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah Kyuhyun yang tampak begitu tampan dengan setelan jas hitam dan dasinya yang rapi. Sang pengantin lelaki begitu tampan. Sungmin mengawasi Kyuhyun dan merasakan jantungnya berdebar. Suaminya. Dia masih tidak percaya bahwa sekarang dirinya dan Kyuhyun adalah sepasang suami isteri.

Matanya melirik ke arah cincin emas putih dengan berlian mungil yang elegan di jari manisnya, tanda bahwa dia terikat dengan Kyuhyun. Lelaki itu mengenakan cincin perkawinan juga di jari manisnya, dengan versi yang lebih maskulin tentu saka. Dan setiap melihat kilatan cincin di jari manis Kyuhyun, Sungmin merasakan perasaan hangat menjalari dadanya. Mereka sekarang adalah pasangan, saling memiliki.

Sungmin tidak sebatang kara lagi di dunia ini. Dia memiliki Kyuhyun, suaminya yang akan selalu menjaganya. Tiba-tiba mata Sungmin terasa panas. Rasa haru yang luar biasa menyesaki dadanya. Membuatnya ingin menangis keras-keras. Oh tentu saja ini bukan tangisan kesedihan, ini tangisan kebahagiaan. Di pesta yang indah ini, Sungmin memang tidak mempunyai ayah, ibu ataupun keluarga lain yang ikut merayakan bersamanya. Pun demikian adanya dengan Kyuhyun. Tetapi mereka bahagia, mereka memiliki satu sama lain dan tetap berbahagia.

Sungmin percaya pada akhirnya mereka akan membentuk keluarga baru mereka sendiri, keluarga besar, seperti yang dikatakan Kyuhyun kepadanya semalam, dengan banyak anak laki-laki dan perempuan yang memenuhi rumah besar mereka nanti.

"Jangan menangis." Suara Donghae terdengar di belakangnya, membuat Sungmin menoleh, lalu tersenyum malu dan mengusap air matanya. Donghae mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku jasnya, lelaki ini juga tampak tampan dengan setelan jasnya, dia menjadi pendamping pengantin pria, sementara Jessie menjadi pendamping pengantin wanita, Jessie juga tampak cantik dengan gaun warna peachnya, orang yang tidak mengenalnya tidak akan tahu bahwa Jessie bukanlah perempuan asli.

Dengan lembut Donghae mengusap air mata di sudut mata Sungmin dengan saputangannya, "Pengantin yang cantik tidak boleh menangis, nanti riasanmu rusak." Lelaki itu tersenyum, "Kau cantik sekali Sungmin, dan Kyuhyun terlihat sangat bahagia. Kalian tampak begitu cocok satu sama lain."

Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa begitu terharu, sekuat tenaga dia menahan air matanya supaya tidak mengalir lagi, "Terimakasih, Donghae."

"Sama-sama Sungmin, aku mendoakan kebahagiaanmu." Donghae mengangkat bahunya, "Kalian orang-orang yang beruntung, bisa menemukan belahan jiwanya dan bersatu, seandainya saja aku seberuntung kalian."

"Kau pasti akan mengalami keberuntungan itu suatu saat nanti." Tiba-tiba Sungmin menggenggamkan buket bunganya ke tangan Donghae, "Ini buket bungaku untukmu."

Donghae terkekeh, tetapi dia menerima bunga itu. "Ini kan biasanya untuk perempuan lajang, aku yakin banyak perempuan lajang menanti untuk mendapatkan bunga ini jika dilempar."

Sungmin tertawa, "Aku rasa kau lebih membutuhkannya, Donghae."

"Hmm kalau memang kutukan bunga pengantin ini benar, berarti aku akan segera menyusul kalian."

"Itu bukan kutukan, Donghae. Itu sebuah berkat." Sungmin langsung mengoreksi, membuat Donghae mengedipkan sebelah matanya sambil tertawa,

"Terimakasih atas aku harus segera pergi, ada pengantin pria yang datang dan memelototiku." Dengan gaya elegan dan menggoda, Donghae membungkukkan tubuhnya, lalu berbalik pergi, membawa bunga itu di tangannya sambil bersiul pelan.

"Kau memberikan bunga pengantinmu untuknya?" Kyuhyun tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Sungmin, menatap ke arah kepergian Donghae. Sungmin mendongak, menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum lembut.

"Aku rasa Donghae lebih membutuhkannya dibandingkan dengan perempuan-perempuan yang ada di sini." Kyuhyun terkekeh, "Ya. Mungkin dengan begitu dia bisa berhenti untuk semakin memperkuat reputasinya sebagai penghancur perempuan."

Mata Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan tajam, "Tetapi dia sangat baik kepadamu, membuatku sedikit cemburu." Dengan malu Sungmin memukul sebelah lengan Kyuhyun, "Dia menganggapku seperti adiknya." Kyuhyun terkekeh, menarik Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, "Ya. Aku tahu. Kurasa kau harus terbiasa, Sungmin, aku akan mencemburui semua lelaki, siapapun yang berani melirikmu akan membuatku merasa cemburu, tak terkecuali."

"Tidak ada yang akan melirikku." Sungmin menyahut, menenggelamkan wajahnya ke dada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menarik bahu Sungmin, membuat Sungmin berhadapan dengannya, _Isterinya. Pengantinnya_. Perempuan itu tampak begitu cantik dalam balutan gaun putih yang mengembang indah di pinggangnya.

Rambut Sungmin terurai sempurna, membingkai wajahnya, dengan riasan sederhana yang membuat wajah polosnya semakin cemerlang. "Kau cantik, Sungmin. Kau sempurna untukku. Apakah kau tidak tahu betapa takutnya aku kehilanganmu? Bersamamu, menjadi suamimu adalah kebahagiaan yang sempurna untukku." Kyuhyun menunduk, mengecup pucuk hidung Sungmin,

"Sekarang maukah kau berdansa denganku, pengantinku?" Sungmin mengangguk, membiarkan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya dan membawanya ke lantai dansa. Mereka menyatu di tengah lantai dansa, dengan lengan-lengan kuat Kyuhyun memeluk pinggangnya dengan posesif.

Mereka berada di tengah pasangan lain yang berdansa, tetapi bagi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin, sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua, menikmati kebahagiaan langkah baru dalam hubungan mereka. Pernikahan bukanlah tujuan akhir dari sebuah hubungan percintaan. Pernikahan adalah sebuah awal, awal diamana dua anak manusia merengkuh janji untuk menjalani hidup bersama.

 _Dua yang menjadi satu, satu yang terdiri dari dua_. Itulah mereka sekarang. Sungmin tidak tahu akan menjadi apa pernikahannya bersama Kyuhyun nanti. Tetapi yang dia tahu, mereka akan menjadi kuat bersama menghadapi apapun ke depannya, karena mereka akan selalu bergenggaman tangan.

 ***** CRUSH IN RUSH *****

Donghae melepas kaca mata hitamnya, menyadari beberapa perempuan menoleh dua kali setiap berpapasan dengannya. Dia sudah biasa menerima tatapan mata seperti itu, tatapan mata kagum dan terpesona perempuan-perempuan itu kepadanya. Langkahnya terhenti ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Kyuhyun seperti biasa, tampak merangkul pinggang Sungmin dengan posesif seolah-olah ingin melindunginya dari hiruk pikuk keramaian bandara.

Sungminlah yang pertama melihatnya dan langsung melambaikan tangannya dengan bersemangat, membuat Donghae tersenyum dan mempercepat langkahnya mendekati pasangan itu.

"Kalian hanya membawa dua tas itu?" Donghae melirik dua buah koper yang ada di dekat kaki Kyuhyun. Ya. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akan menetap permanen di Australia, kebetulan Kyuhyun menerima pekerjaan di sana, dan dia juga memiliki investasi di perusahaan yang cukup besar di sana. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk memulai kehidupan baru di tempat yang benar-benar baru, mencoba membangun keluarga kembali dari awal.

"Barang-barang yang lain akan dikirimkan melalui jasa pengiriman. Lagipula aku tidak membawa banyak barang, kami bisa membelinya nanti di sana berikut perabotan untuk mengisi rumah kami di sana."

Kyuhyun tersenyum, menatap Donghae penuh arti. "Bagaimana rasanya menempati apartemen barumu? kuharap kau kerasan." Donghae memang telah membeli apartemen yang dulunya milik Kyuhyun segera setelah Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk pindah ke australia dan menetap di sana. Dia merasa nyaman di apartemen itu, sekaligus dengan pindah ke tempatnya sendiri, dia bisa menghindari mamanya yang terus menerus berusaha menjodohkannya dan memaksanya untuk segera mengakhiri masa lajangnya dan mencari pendamping hidup.

"Aku senang di sana." Donghae tersenyum lebar hingga barisan deretan giginya yang rapi terlihat, "Banyak kenangan manis yang tertinggal di sana." Matanya melembut, menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berganti-ganti.

Pada saat yang sama panggilan untuk keberangkatan penerbangan terdengar, "Hat-hati. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian berdua."

"Kami juga akan merindukanmu, Donghae. Mampirlah ke Australia kapanpun kau sempat." Sungmin menyahut lembut, matanya tampak berkaca-kaca, dan Donghae memeluk perempuan itu dengan sayang, seperti memeluk adiknya sendiri

"Pasti." Donghae mengecup puncak kepala Sungmin, lalu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun, "Aku yakin kalian akan berbahagia." "Terimakasih Donghae." Kyuhyun menyalami Donghae, mereka berpelukan sejenak, dan Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Donghae dengan menggoda, "Aku harap kau akan menemukan tempat berlabuh, sama seperti diriku." Kata-kata itu membuat Donghae tersenyum skeptis, "Itu mungkin masih akan lama sekali." gumamnya.

Kyuhyun tertawa, "Yah. Siapa yang tahu? Mungkin saja jodohmu ada di sekitar sini hanya saja kau belum mengetahuinya." Lelaki itu mengamit jemari Sungmin, "Ayo sayang, kita harus masuk sekarang."

Sungmin mengangguk, sekali lagi menatap lembut ke arah Donghae. "Sampai jumpa lagi Donghae."

Donghae melambaikan tangannya, menatap pasangan itu yang mulai melangkah menjauh, "Sampai jumpa lagi." jawabnya lembut. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun memasuki gate penerbangan, bergandengan tangan.

"Terimakasih karena mau mengikutiku ke Australia." gumam Kyuhyun sambil merangkul Sungmin ke dalam pelukannya, "Aku tahu mungkin ini sedikit berat untukmu, meninggalkan semua kehidupan yang biasa kau jalani untuk pindah ke negara baru yang sama sekali asing.' Sungmin tersenyum. "Aku tidak punya siapa-siapa yang kutinggalkan di sini, Kyuhyun. Aku hanya punya kau. dan aku isterimu, aku akan mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi."

"Kemanapun?" mata Kyuhyun tampak menggoda.

Sungmin langsung mengangguk mantap. "Kemanapun." Kyuhyun membungkuk, mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Sungmin, dan berbisik dengan sensual. "Saat ini, aku memikirkan untuk pergi ke tempat manapun yang menyediakan _ranjang_." Pipi Sungmin langsung memerah, spontan memukul lengan Kyuhyun.

"Kyuhyun!" gumamnya memperingatkan, memandang ke sekeliling takut kalau ada orang yang mendengar godaan sensual Kyuhyun kepadanya tadi.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun tertawa melihat pipi Sungmin yang semerah kepinting rebus. Diraihnya kembali isterinya ke dalam pelukannya, ketika dia berbisik, suaranya serak penuh perasaan.

"Aku bahagia bersamamu, Sungmin. Kuharap kau merasakan hal yang sama." Sungmin membalas pelukan suaminya matanya berbinar penuh kebahagiaan,

"Akupun demikian adanya, Kyuhyun." Dan beginilah akhirnya, dua manusia yang berasal dari dua dunia berbeda, dua manusia yang seharusnya tidak pernah bersua, ternyata bersimpangan jalan dan saling terkait. Pada akhirnya mereka berdua menyatu, terikat oleh cinta, berlabuh di dalam janji pernikahan.

 _ **End of Epilog**_


End file.
